Monochrome
by Madame Batolli
Summary: Xiaoyu was an ordinary schoolgirl until destiny sent her a mysterious and confusing boy to give her dating issues, and a fighting tournament to change her life. Written from Xiaoyu's POV. XJ. COMPLETE
1. First Impressions

Chapter One: First Impressions

Okay, it's five minutes after I should have left for school, and I'm officially having a panic attack.

_For crying out loud, why does this always happen to me? Am I a magnet for bad luck or what? I __knew I shouldn't have bothered waking up this morning. _

Kneeling down, I carry on mentally grumbling to myself as I pull item of clothing after item of clothing out of my dresser, throwing them around the room in annoyance. There's every kind of skirt you could imagine, pink, leather, black, grey, pinstripe, blue, you name it. Well, maybe not. I don't have a suede one. I would have if I'd have had the cash to buy the one I saw on Saturday when I was out shopping. It better still be there next time I go, or I might have to throw a hissy-fit.

Anyway, back to the subject at hand. Which is 'skirts'. More specifically, plaid skirts. Extra specifically, the plaid skirt that makes up my Mishima Industrial High uniform. I just can't goddamned _find_ it.

"Damn it!" I growl in frustration, slamming my fist onto the floor and then sitting on the bed. I scowl, folding my arms and cursing whoever the stupid skirt-mover is to all hell. I saw it just _yesterday_, for God's sake, it was right on the...

I blink, then ever-so-slowly turn my gaze left a little. The (rather crumpled) plaid skirt stares up at me from its current location - sliding off the edge of my bed. My _bed_. All this time I've been throwing clothes around and it's been sitting innocently on my duvet. Rolling my eyes at my own stupidity, I snatch the skirt up and pull it on hurriedly, then rush out of my room, shoes clattering on the wooden floor. If I'm lucky, I'll only be ten minutes late.

By the time I get to school, the yard is deserted. Guess everyone's already gone inside. Even the stragglers and the smokers are nowhere to be seen. Great. I quicken my pace, throwing my bag back over my shoulder, hurrying up the path, and barging through the double doors. One of these days I'm gonna do that and there'll be someone on the other side, I swear, and they'll end up flattened against the wall like in cartoons. But today, the corridors are empty. I can hear the chatter of the other students from inside the classrooms, though, which means I'm not _too_ late. So, adjusting the strap of my backpack, I sprint down the corridor, rounding the corner and dart up the stairs, my pigtails bouncing as I run. I can feel one of them coming loose, but I really don't have the time to worry about that right now.

Sighing as I reach the top of the stairs, I slow down a little, squeezing my eyes shut for a few seconds. I can feel a migraine coming on. I knew I shouldn't have had that orange juice this morning, it always sets them off. Trying to ignore it, and the fact that I have one of those annoying so-called 'punk-pop' songs that Miharu insists on playing on her mp3 playe_ every single day_ in my head, I set off running again. And promptly trip over my own feet. How elegant, Xiao, really. A surprised scream escapes my lips as I realise that the floor is rushing up to meet me, and I put my arms out just at the last minute to break my fall. My chin hits the ground, though, and I narrowly avoid biting my tongue.

"Owww..." I groan, getting up onto my knees and holding my jaw with a grimace. "Well, today's just going damned perfect."

When I open my eyes again, I can see a pair of feet in front of me and someone's offering their hand to help me up. Sighing wearily, and pointedly refusing look at the owner, I take it, allowing myself to be pulled onto my feet.

"Are you alright?"

I look up then, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You'd think that someone who'd mastered Hakke Ken would be a little more graceful, wouldn't you?"

I study the stranger's face as he smiles slightly at my attempted humour. He has deep brown eyes and hair that's stuck up in messy spikes, making him look like he's just rolled out of bed. I haven't seen him around before, but since he's wearing the Mishima High uniform, I'm assuming he's a student here. Or maybe plaid turns him on, which is a concept I don't want to contemplate so soon after breakfast. He looks familiar in an odd way, and I have to force myself to ignore how damned attractive he is. He doesn't want some girl melting into a puddle at his feet so early in the morning. Even if he has got the most perfect mouth I've ever seen...

Snapping myself out of it, I force a smile, even though my face hurts.

"Thanks for your help." I tell him. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before."

He shrugs. "Yeah, I just started today."

"Oh. Though so. In that case, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ling Xiaoyu."

"Jin Kazama."

I blink. Kazama? Where have I heard that name before? Grandfather mentioned it once, I'm sure he did. I decide to ask him later.

"Um, do you know where you need to be right now?" I ask helpfully.

"Yeah." He doesn't seem very interested, fixing his gaze on the wall behind me as though it's the most interesting thing in the world. Hmph, nothing like being polite, is there?

"Where's your form room?"

"F71."

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Yeah."

Hmm. One word answer territory. That's never a good sign. Most people would make their excuses and leave, wondering whether they'd done something wrong, but not me. Maybe I'm just too stubborn for my own good. I smile brightly at him, ignoring the fact that he's looking around awkwardly.

"Well then, I guess you're sorted, huh? Hey, listen, since you're new here, you probably don't know anyone, am I right?"

He nods.

"Okay, well in that case, come and see me at break, alright? I'm usually standing near the college hall."

He looks dubious, but I keep my gaze on him expectantly until he finally sighs in defeat.

"I might." Then he turns around and heads in the opposite direction. I smile to myself. I know there's probably no way he's gonna show up at break, but at least I gave him the opportunity. And proved that even with an aching face, I can still talk someone's ear off.

------

"And so then she told me that I should brush up on my algebra skills and that four out of twenty possible marks really wasn't good enough, but I can't help it if I'm no good at that stuff! When am I ever gonna need algebra anyway? It's not like I'm ever gonna go shopping and stand there going 'oh, if one skirt is equal to y, and two shirts are equal to x, then this vest is n!'"

I close my bag, brushing my hair out of my face, and mentally sigh with relief that the maths lesson is over. It's break now, and Miharu's recounting the tale of how her algebra teacher wasn't too pleased with her. I'm only half listening, as I'm looking for Jin. You never know, he could show up yet.

"Then in Geography, I forgot my homework and so I got shouted at again!" Miharu carried on. "Jeez, I can't help it if I forget something. I told mum to remind me last night! _So_ not my fault." I've switched off altogether now, because I can see him approaching.

"I can't believe it." I say, smiling in amusement as he reaches me, an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"You said I should come." is his greeting. Amazing social skills, this boy.

"I'm glad you decided to." I tell him. Miharu is staring at him, eyes wide, and I grin slyly at her and whisper; "What?"

"So..." he trails off, and I turn back to him.

"How about I show you around?" I suggest. "I'll provide a running commentary and everything."

He inclines his head slightly, and I take that as a yes.

"You don't say much, do you?" I tease, and I see the ghost of a smile grace his features.

"Hold on while I get my bag and then we can go."

I kneel down to retrieve it and hear a low whistle behind me.

"Not a bad view. Not a bad view at all." I spring back up, hitting Hwoarang on the back of the head.

"Ow. Hey, what was that for?" he complains, rubbing the place where I hit him. I narrow my eyes in mock annoyance and turn away.

"What do you think, moron?"

"You know you love me," he smirks, and is about to say something else when his eyes fall on Jin, who's been silent the entire time.

"He your friend?"

"Hwoarang, Miharu, this is Jin. Jin, this is Hwoarang and Miharu." I say hurriedly. Hwoarang nods a greeting, while Miharu blushes and stutters a 'hello'. This doesn't go unnoticed by Hwoarang, who grins and slings an arm around Jin's shoulders, whispering conspiratorially;

"Looks like you've got an admirer, Jin."

Miharu turns red and opens her mouth to object, but Hwoarang raises a hand and carries on.

"Now, you're welcome to Miharu, but not to Xiaoyu, so, hands off."

"Shut it, Red." I snap, picking up my bag. "You coming, Jin?"

Then we both walk away, leaving behind a perturbed Hwoarang and an annoyed Miharu, who promptly smacks the former for humiliating her.


	2. Mind Wanderings

Chapter 2: Mind Wanderings

Jin and I have been walking for a while now, since we both don't have to be anywhere anytime soon. Frees. That's the great thing about being in higher education. So, here we are, walking through the courtyard, sun shining down on us, and I'm pointing out various things of interest, like the canteen, and the common room. Jin's nodding and asking questions, but I've got the feeling that he's just being polite. He doesn't seem the talkative type, somehow. We finally stop next to the tennis courts, and I smile at him.

"So then, Mr. Kazama. Enough about this place. What about you?"

He looks at me through surprised eyes, and I feel like he's sizing me up for some reason, trying to figure out whether he can trust me or not. Or perhaps he's just trying to work out my measurements. Hey, Hwoarang's the guy model I've got to go on, and I _know_ he would be.

"What do you mean?" he asks eventually.

"You know what I mean." I answer. He looks alarmed, and I smile inwardly, then give him a mischevious smirk. "How do you get your hair to stick up like that?"

He blinks, and then laughs softly. It's a nice, gentle laugh.

"Uh... gel."

"No hairspray?" I ask in mock-surprise, and he smiles.

"Sometimes I use hairspray, too,"

"Wow. Watch out. Poster boy for versatility, coming through." I say with a sly grin. That gets him to laugh again. He shakes his head, and I decide that I should make him laugh more often. Amusement looks adorable on him. Not that I noticed, of course. He leans against the fence, looking up into the sky, and it seems like he's relaxing around me. I give a satisfied grin.

"What about you?" he asks, serious again. "You told me that you mastered Hakke Ken?"

I nod, fiddling with one of my pigtails. His way of speaking is so polite.

"Yeah, my grandfather trained me." I say absently.

That reminds me. I look at him, again trying to work out why he looks so familiar, and why I feel like I should recognise the surname. It's odd, isn't it? As soon as you search for a memory in your head, it's as though it decides to retreat out of your reach, and the harder you strain to catch it, the further away it goes. Grandfather mentioned that name a long time ago, I know it. Why?

I decide to let it go for now, and stretch in the sunlight, yawning. Perhaps I should have had an early night last night, instead of sitting up talking about that suede skirt with Miharu. My bag slips from my shoulder and falls into the dust of the yard, and I pick it up, dusting it off half-heartedly and hanging it on a loose piece of wire on the fence. Sunshine makes me lazy. Jin and I have slipped into a comfortable silence, and I join him in leaning against the wire fence and contemplating the rest of the day. Well, I'm contemplating the rest of the day, anyway. Jin seems to be lost in thought, and I glance sideways at him.

His expression has taken on that look that everyone gets when they've lost themselves in memories. Wonder what he's thinking about? He looks kinda cute with that look on his face. And again, I didn't notice that.

"What?"

I realise that I've been staring at him this whole time, and I shrug, trying to seem indifferent.

"Nothing."

He doesn't seem convinced, and I force an innocent smile, hoping it'll fool him. A few seconds later, he sighs and pushes himself away from the fence, walking over to me. My expression takes on the token 'deer caught in headlights' look as he leans towards me, and for a moment, I freeze. That is until I realise that his eyes are on something over my shoulder, then as he retrieves my bag from its place on the fence and hands it to me, it clicks. Embarassment, thy name is Xiao.

"What was that look for? What did you think I was gonna do?" he asks slowly.

What did I think he was gonna do? I don't know myself. Kiss me? Give me a great big bear hug like Panda would have? Suddenly transform into Austin Powers and tell me that his big secret is that he's on an important mission and he suspects that Dr. Evil may be masquerading as my best guy friend/annoying perv friend Hwoarang? I don't know. But hey, the last one would be pretty cool. And amusing, I decide, as I picture Jin asking if he makes me horny. Although I'd have to say that Hwoarang looks more like Scott Evil than Dr. Evil. He'd just have to cut his hair a tad shorter.

Jin's looking at me as though I should come with a set of instructions, and I quickly switch to military tactic 42: stopping myself from being humiliated.

"So, over _here_ we have the tennis and badminton courts." I say, managing to change the subject while gesturing to my right and putting on my best tour guide voice all at the same time.

"And over here we have the state of the art musical instrument facility..."

Then I start walking towards the music block, and Jin follows, the easy smile I glimpsed during our hair-products conversation slipping back on his face. Ling Xiaoyu, I hereby present you with the gold award for brilliantly executed diversionary tactics in the face of unbearable embarrassment.

So the tour of Mishima Industrial High continues. Then the inevitable happens. We run into Yumi. Honestly, I'd expected her to pop up in the manner of a malevolent presence a lot sooner. But she's here now, and flashing her multi million-dollar smile at Jin, who is looking mildly alarmed. I want to laugh at his expression, but he _already _thinks I'm a weirdo, I don't want to reinforce that idea.

"So then, Xiao, who's your friend?" Yumi asks, syrupy smile coming as standard. I bristle, because this is the girl who would usually sneer at me and tell her friends: "That's the freak I was telling you about earlier."

But because I have a guy with me, an extremely nice looking guy at that, here she is, smiling like the Cheshire Cat and calling my by the nickname that no one calls me besides Hwoarang and Miharu. And my mother, sometimes.

"This is Jin." I say.

"Hi there." She's grinning again. I'm starting to wonder whether the wind changed earlier and she's stuck like that. "I'm Yumi. It's nice to meet you."

She offers her hand, and Jin takes it.

"You have a firm grip, Jin." She laughs. I want to rip her hand off and scream: "Leave him alone, he's _my_ friend, not yours! I saw him first, dammit!"

But I don't, because I'm aware that, however fun, it would be extremely childish to do so. Plus, ripping off someone's hand in front of a nice guy isn't exactly going to score you any points with him, right?

Eventually, we manage to get away from her, and walk towards the common room in silence. Jin glances at me.

"She seemed...nice" he comments and with all the sincerity of a cactus at that. I smile.

"I think she's rather taken with you."

The look of unease that crosses over his face doesn't pass by unnoticed by me, and I start to laugh this time. I can't help myself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

And then silence reigns supreme. Again. As someone who prefers actual conversation, I can tell I'm gonna have my work cut out with this one.


	3. Letter

Chapter 3: Letter

* * *

It's just after half three when I arrive home, tossing my backpack unceremoniously into the corner of the room and slipping off my slingback shoes, then padding into the kitchen with sock clad feet. My mum, who is sitting at the table flicking through Cosmo, a cup of coffee in front of her, glances at me briefly and a corner of her mouth lifts in a faint smile. She doesn't say anything, though, just turns the page of her magazine. I don't expect anything more from her anyway. Mum's always been a quiet woman. I guess I'm truly my father's daughter, since he's excitable and outspoken like me. Unfortunately, it's led to many disagreements between him and mum, because he's also as prone to bouts of foot-in-mouth syndrome as I am.

Walking over to the cupboard and stifling a yawn, I get out a mug and flick the switch on the electric kettle. I can't have coffee - it's a one-way trip to Migraine City if I do - so instead I have green tea. It doesn't really taste like anything, but I like it. I must have an acquired taste or something. There's shuffling from the living room, and Grandpa Jinrei appears in the doorway.

"Hello, Xiaoyu." he says, smiling at me. I gesture to the kettle.

"Want some tea, Grandpa?"

He shakes his head.

"No, thank you."

"More for me, then!" I say cheerfully, making a cup for myself and stirring it slowly as my mind wanders back to this afternoon. I look down into the mug thoughtfully, then turn my gaze to Grandpa.

"Kazama?" I ask simply. He looks taken aback, but I see the ghost of a smile pass over his face.

"It has been a long while since anyone mentioned that name."

"What is it?" I ask, my voice rising in my excitement. Perhaps now, Jin and I will have something proper to talk about. Maybe even enough to warrant an actual conversation. Now that really would be something, hm? I usually break the ice with something like 'So, what did you think of the latest B'z single?' (Since moving to Japan, I can't get enough of them.) but Jin doesn't strike me as the type to listen to that particular genre of music. For some reason, ambient comes to mind. Don't ask.

"Do you remember the stories I used to tell you about the old Tekken - King of Iron Fist tournament?" Grandpa sits down at the kitchen table, and I pick up my mug and do the same, draggingout a chair clumsily and wincing as it scrapes along the tiles, making a horrible squealing noise.

"Mm-hmm." I murmur, resting my elbows on the table. "So, was there a Kazama at the tournament?"

"Yes. A most enigmatic young thing." I almost ask why he couldn't just say 'a very mysterious girl' like a normal person would, but catch myself. I don't think he'd have heard me anyway, considering the look on his face at present. His eyes have taken on that faraway look he always gets when he's reliving his glory days.

"She could be proud and opinionated to a fault." he continued. "But I doubt there was anyone on this earth with a heart purer than hers. Her name was Jun. Jun Kazama. It was truly a great loss when she died."

I cup my chin in my hands as Grandpa continues, hooking my ankles around the chair legs.

"She told me that she entered the tournament because she wished to confront Kazuya Mishima about his animal experimentation projects. Jun held a great love for nature, and being an officer of the WWWC, it was her duty to take action."

I listen, but don't say anything. There's no need, because I know he hasn't finished yet. I wait for him to carry on, since interrupting him only serves to make him draw out a pause even longer. I swear he does it on purpose. Attention seeker. There's a comfortable silence as I look at him expectantly, only broken by my mum turning the pages of Cosmo, and the faint ticking of the living room clock.

"Jun had a sixth sense." he says eventually. "She discovered things - terrible things - about the Mishimas that no one else could fathom. Her reason for participating in the tournament was not simply work-related."

"Terrible things?" I repeat. "What kind of ..." Grandpa interrupts me as he starts getting up from the table.

"It is time I was going." he says softly.

"Grandpa, wait. What did she know?"

He says nothing, and begins shuffling over to the door. I shove my chair back hastily, rising from my seat and following him. My curiosity has been well and truly sparked. What did Jun know about the Mishimas? How is she related to Jin? And on the subject of Jin, does Grandpa know anything about him?

"Goodbye, Xiaoyu."

I glare at the floor tiles, realizing I'm not going to get any more information from him. He clasps my hand, presses something into the palm before he leaves quietly. I watch him make his way out of the garden, frustrated, but Mum distracts me before I have the chance to chase him down.

"Xiao, do you have any work to do?" she asks, arching a thin brow when I hesitate to leave my position in the doorway.

"Creative writing project." I mumble, annoyed, and she nods.

"I'll call you at dinnertime. Get started on it, okay?"

Annoyed, I leave the kitchen, grabbing my backpack and heading into my room. I'm still holding whatever it was that Grandpa gave me, it feels like paper. My fingers tingle as I put down the backpack and unfold it, smoothing it out on the desktop. The face of a young woman with raven hair smiles up at me. The caption under the picture reads: _'Jun Kazama, 22.'_

I stare at the image in awe. Gentle, brown eyes, just like Jin's. She's beautiful. Her hair falls just above her shoulders, and there's a white Alice band keeping it out of her face, though some strands are loose, resting against her forehead. I can tell she's related to Jin. The resemblance is there, in her eyes, the soft curve of her lips... His mother, maybe?

I sit on the bed, staring down at the worn photo sadly. I can't imagine what it must be like to lose your mother. I couldn't begin to imagine a world without mine. For starters, who would I snarl at in the morning when I was in a bad mood?

I stop myself from thinking of Jun, and Jin, any more. It's nothing to do with me, right? Plus, I don't think Jin would take kindly to me delving into his personal life. I don't even know him very well. I've only known him a_ day_, for goodness sake! I should stop this nonsense.

But as I try to concentrate on my writing project, my mind keeps on wandering back to Jin. For some reason, I'm drawn to him. I have to get closer to him, find out what happened to him before he moved here. I feel like there's a reason we met. And all that aside, there's no harm in being inquisitive is there? I can almost hear Grandpa's voice; _"Curiosity killed the cat, Xiaoyu."_ Eh, what does he know?

Trying to get my mind back on my work, I pick up my school folder, and a white envelope slides out from inside it. The Mishima Industrial High Logo stares up at me, must be something about my schoolwork. Gawd, I hope it's not from my maths teacher. I meant to do the homework, I really did!

The letter reads:

_Ling Xiaoyu, _

_Due to your exceptional talent in the field of martial arts, we are pleased to enclose this invitation to a meeting with Mr. Mishima, on the subject of the upcoming third King of Iron Fist tournament. Your meeting is scheduled in two weeks' time, on May fourth. Please present this letter when you arrive._

I blink, confused. I guess that's why we've been doing self-defence in P.E instead of our usual netball/badminton combo.

So, _the_ Heihachi Mishima is holding another tournament? After what happened at the last two? Maybe he's a believer in 'third time's a charm'. Hwo's good at fighting, I wonder if he got a letter? And Jin? After a few moments, a smile spreads across my face. Finally, the extra-curricular activity I'm looking for! And best of all, there's no pencil required.


	4. Confusion

Chapter 4: Confusion.

* * *

"Hey, Xiao, guess what?"

I'm standing in the hallway at school, and turn around with a smile as Hwoarang walks over to me, holding a white envelope in his hand. I recognise it instantly.

"Got this yesterday." He smirks, waving it in front of my face. "Guess someone saw my potential, huh? All this time you've been saying you could kick my ass, babe, and look who Mishima picks to enter the tournament!" He's milking the moment for all its worth, as is the norm with Hwoarang. Not the most graceful guy when he thinks he's got one over on you.

"Do you know what this is, dear Xiao?"

I shrug, putting on a bored expression,

"It seems to be an envelope, dear Hwoarang."

He smiles at my little jab, slipping the letter out and unfolding it.

"This is my golden ticket, Xiao."

"Golden?" I echo. "It looks white."

Hwoarang narrows his eyes, but I can tell he's not really angry. We tease each other all the time, always have.

"_Metaphorical_ golden ticket."

"Huh. Like _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_, in a way." I muse, loving the fact that he's starting to get irritated with me.

"You're just jealous." he mutters.

"Hmm, maybe." A smug grin spreads across his face at my admission, and I don't allow my lips to curve into the smile I'm dying to crack.

"Hwo, you know your 'golden ticket'?" I ask lightly.

"Mmm? You wanna read it, huh?"

I ignore his question.

"Does it look like this?"

Starting to rifle through my backpack, I'm aware of Hwoarang's curiosity. I can almost feel it.

"What've you got there?" he asks, annoyance tinging his voice.

"A matching ticket." I finally crack that smile, and Hwoarang's own grin vanishes as his eyes fall on the pristine white envelope bearing the Mishima logo.

"No way." he mutters, scowling.

"I guess someone saw my potential." I tell him with a mischievous smirk, and he rolls his eyes.

"You do realise, I'll totally kick your ass?"

"Yep, that's right, Hwo. Keep telling yourself that."

"You wanna discuss how much I'm gonna kick your ass over a drink after school?"

I sigh. He always goes to some smoky bar full of bikers. I wouldn't mind, but they like to grab my ass.

"You know I'm going home after school, Hwoarang. Grandpa's gonna be there."

"So? I'm hotter than him."

Yeah, Hwoarang's hotter than most. He's a handsome guy, or so the other girls tell me. I've never really noticed. Really!

"Come on." I tell him. "We're gonna be late, Miharu's gonna be wondering where we are."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about her."

"Very charming, hotstuff."

* * *

When we finally get to the common room, Miharu's nowhere to be seen. However, there's someone else there who catches my attention. Jin Kazama is sitting near the window, and he was previously staring through the glass at who knows what, but is now looking over at us. Or, rather, me. Hopefully me and not Hwoarang. _Please_ don't tell me he swings that way. He's smiling. And could that smile possibly be directed at me?

I stride over to him, almost as if he ordered me to telepathically, and sit down across from him on a battered old chair.

"So, Mr. Kazama, was that an actual expression just now?"

"Hey." he murmurs lazily, then goes back to his window gazing.

I sit there, fidgeting with the sleeve of my shirt and trying to think of something to say. So far, I'm drawing a blank.

"So, what are you doing?" I finally settle on.

He keeps his attention on the scene out of the window.

"What's it look like to you?"

Wow, that's a little colder than I expected. I frown, about to open my mouth and say something sarcastic, but I decide to brush it off and try again.

"Well, what were you doing in here before I came along?"

"Exactly what I'm doing now."

Heh. He smiles at me, then completely ignores me. I have to comment again on those astounding social skills of his.

"Well, have fun." I snap, and start to stand up. But before I can storm away, his fingers curl around my wrist, and a pleasant tingle goes through my body. Ignoring the fuzzy feeling settling in my stomach, I scowl at him, trying to yank my arm out of his grip. He tightens his hold on me, a slow smile playing on his lips.

"You lose your temper so easily, Xiaoyu." he murmurs, looking straight into my eyes. If you could write my expression right about now, it would be a row of exclamation marks.

His gaze is hypnotising, and I feel my whole body tense up at the look on his face. I've never seen such a sexy smile in my life.

"I'm sorry." he says finally, "I didn't mean to make you lose your temper. I'm just not really used to talking all that much."

"Huh. I'd never have guessed." I try to say in an annoyed voice, but someone has obviously replaced Ling Xiaoyu with Random Lovestruck Teenager, and I end up sounding more breathless than irritated. There's pins and needles running up and down my body. What's he trying to do to me here?

"And anyway, I didn't lose my temper!" I add huffily.

"Right." he says, voice laced with amusement. "If you say so."

I bite my lower lip, trying to tear my gaze from his, but it's as though he's got some kind of hold over my rational mind, and I can't stop looking at him. Those eyes. That perfect mouth.

"What is it?" Jin asks, and I'm conscious of the fact that he's still got a hold of me. But his grip has relaxed; rather than restraining me, he's running a finger over the bare skin of my wrist. I'm left alternating between shivers (I guess the underside of my wrist is an erogenous zone. Who knew?) and wondering why I haven't broken free of his grasp. I didn't talk to him over the weekend, and I've known him approximately four days, counting the weekend, so why am I allowing him to cast his evil sexy guy spell on me?

"Hey, Xiao, you coming?"

Miharu's voice reaches me from the door, and the spell is broken as quickly as it was cast.

I pull my hand from Jin's grip and try to scowl, even though I'm still all tingly and fuzzy, and my mind's whirling, and my stomach's doing somersaults, and my heart's pounding. Stop it, Xiao.

"Come on, Xiao, we'll be late!" Hwoarang tells me, looking vaguely irritated.

"Coming." I manage, and walk away, having to almost physically force myself not to glance back in Jin's direction.

I don't think anything's ever made me feel like that before. Except maybe praline chocolate.


	5. Unless

Chapter 5: Unless...

  
  
"So, has Hwoarang told you about the letter he got from Mishima?" Miharu asks. I vaguely hear the word 'so', but the rest is a blank as I'm so far into my own little world that I completely miss it. Hmm. Jin. Kazama. Jin Kazama.   
  
Jin Kazama. What is this stupid fascination I seem to have with him? And why now? I have a million and one other things to worry about, like this tournament, and school, and my future, and life in general, and every time I try to focus on them, he distracts me by doing something like what he did today. One minute he's shy and polite. Then he's cold. Then he's this whole different sexy person. Then he's even colder than before. Then he's driving me crazy thinking about something he's done or said offhandedly. And the worst part is, as far as I can tell, the only effect I seem to have on him is to amuse him.   
  
"I mean, I know Hwoarang's a good fighter and all, but you know....." Mi continues, and I offer a 'hmm' so she doesn't hit me for not listening.   
  
What exactly can I do? Am I just taking all this too seriously? Is he just being friendly? If you can call ignoring me then looking all sexy and smirky 'friendly'. And why the hell am I getting so stressed about this?   
  
"....in the last tournament." I add an 'uh-huh'.   
  
He has the most amazing look, though. I can't resist those eyes. Whenever he looks at me, that's it. I get all tingly and weird and melty, like I'm the Wicked Witch and someone's thrown a bucket of water on me. It's not exactly a bad feeling, in fact, it's kinda nice, but at the same time, it makes me sort of nervous. I don't get nervous. Xiao doesn't 'do' nerves. So why do I turn into a trembling, girly sort when he looks at me? There's no need for it. At all. But those eyes...   
  
"And I heard that his son was killed when he fell into....." I go for a 'yep', this time, just to add a little variety.   
  
Enough. I'm the one being an idiot here. I really need to start playing it cool. Yeah, that's it! Play it cool, Ling. Next time, you'll be the one who ignores him, and looks like the aloof, unavailable, amused-by-him type. Play him at his own game. Confuse him. See how he likes it.   
  
"I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying he's not good enough or anything, but...."   
  
Yeah. Starting from now, I'm not gonna think about stupid Jin Kazama at all. I'm gonna forget him, and then when I next see him I can be all, 'Oh, hey Jin, I forgot you existed for a while there, because I'm not interested in you in the slightest, so if you want me, sorry hon, but you're gonna have to be the one who does the chasing. Not that I want you to want me or anything, because as I just said, I forgot you even existed, but if you want to chase me, then that's fine, I mean, there's a chance I might give you a chance, but it's a very slim chance. So there.'   
  
And then he'll be the once who's confused and stuff. Mind you, the above sentence would be enough to confuse anyone. But no worries. Starting from now, I'm not gonna think about him. He's nothing. I don't care about him in the least, and I'm gonna focus on important things that coincidentally don't include him. Like....uh....stuff. And...yeah!   
  
"And I know that he'd hate to hear me say that, but I'm worried, I mean, it really could be dangerous, don't you think, Xiao?"   
  
You know what? I can't stop thinking about Jin's lips...   
  


-------

  
  
Later, after I've begged forgiveness from Miharu for spacing out on her and thinking about Jin too much, (although I kept the latter to myself and made a vaguely believably excuse about something to do with a mock exam coming up next month,) I start walking home.   
  
I really hate it when I have to walk home by myself, it's so boring. Plus, it leaves me to think about a certain spiky haired person. And this does not make me happy. It makes me feel all brainless and confused. That honour is usually reserved for Maths lessons. I nudge a pebble with my foot, wondering idly whether Jin just thinks I'm a stupid kid. Even though I'm sixteen and he's nineteen, therefore only three years older than me, I still get the feeling he's only tolerating my existence. Or is that my just insecurity talking? Or that pesky rational side? Whatever, it is, I don't like it.   
  
Okay, time to change the subject. I take out the tournament letter again and sit down on the bench outside the park to read it. Nope, it hasn't changed. It's still all important sounding and stuff. It still has the Mishima logo staring up at me. And it's still - just been taken out of my hands.   
  
"Huh?" I look up quickly, feel my face get hot, look down again, plaster on an angry expression and stand up. I so do not need this right now. Don't I have enough to think about?   
  
"You got one of these?" Jin (who else?) says doubtfully, giving me the once over.   
  
"What's it to you?" I ask, snatching it back and stuffing it in my fluffy panda backpack. In retrospect, this accessory doesn't help make me look less like the tagalong little kid to Jin's mature, quiet, yet annoyingly sexy image.   
  
"Hey, what's with that face?" he asks, surprised, and I wonder whether I've turned really, really red, but then realise that he's referring to the frowniness of my expression.   
  
"Most normal people don't go around taking important letters from unsuspecting people." I snarl, defiance coming as standard.   
  
"I didn't know you were unsuspecting." he mutters in the annoying yet sexy way I've grown almost accustomed to.   
  
"Thought you knew I was there." Still doesn't change its effect on me though. Damn.   
  
"Anyway, why are you surprised I got a letter, huh?" I ask, trying to get my defiance back, but sounding (once again) like Random Lovestruck Teen.   
  
"Well, you know, the King of Iron Fist Tournament? It's no walk in the park, Xiaoyu. It's dangerous. I just think it's strange that Heihachi would send you an invitation, given how small you are."   
  
I grit my teeth as I realise he's only trying to get a reaction from me, and shoot back:   
  
"Size doesn't matter."   
  
"Doesn't it?" he asks, fixing those eyes on me. He's doing it on purpose, I know he is.   
  
"You should know." I snap, knowing the second the words leave my lips that I've just used the lamest comeback ever. Jin's completely unaffected. Must be pretty confident that I'm wrong. Or right. Whichever.   
  
"And how would you know that?" he asks me with a mischevious glint in his eye.   
  
I fumble around for an answer, but can't find one that's suitable, so I settle for a glare instead.   
  
He smiles. "What about strength? I suppose you'll be telling me that doesn't matter soon?"   
  
I wonder how the hell I managed to get into this conversation before replying;   
  
"I may not be as strong as you, but I'm willing to bet that I'm a heck of a lot faster than you."   
  
Jin seems amused at this (as usual) and stares at me just long enough to make me get that tingly feeling before turning away and starting off.   
  
"Since when did this become about me?" he says quietly. Then he turns around to gaze at me again.   
  
"Unless..."   
  
"Unless what?" I snap, cheeks burning, fists clenching at my sides.   
  
"Never mind."   
  
He sets off walking again, and I watch him go, thoroughly irritated, confused, exasperated, displeased, affronted, and various other smart - sounding adjectives that are just a nicer way of saying 'fucking pissed off'. What the hell's his deal?   
  
So, end of day report? Jin's still amused. And me? Well, I'm still infuriated.   
  



	6. Focus

Chapter 6: Focus

  
  
"What does she expect? I mean, come on! I told her about the letter, and she still expects me to fit in studying? Which planet is she from?"   
  
"Best not to ask, Hwo. Remember, we are talking about the same woman who gave us a test on the second day back and then bitched at me for getting questions wrong on stuff we'd not even learned yet."   
  
"Hmm...good point, Red. But still, I can't believe she tried to get Mishima to drop my interview!"   
  
"...What do you need an interview for anyway? I mean, what's he gonna ask you? If you can fight? He's seen you often enough."   
  
A shrug. "Hey, that last time wasn't my fault. The kid shouldn't have tried to half inch one of my cigs. Anyway, maybe he's just itching to know my secret. I could teach that doddering old bastard a few things!"   
  
"Yeah, right, Hwoarang. Why would Xiao get a letter if that's true?"   
  
"Cause he thinks she's hot? I dunno."   
  
"Don't you mean _you_ think she's hot?"   
  
"That goes without saying, dear. Hey, the feeling's mutual, right?"   
  
Hwoarang's arm around me snaps me out of my thoughts, and I shrug it off, glaring at him. He only grins at me, exchanging a look with Miharu.   
  
"Xiao, what's up with you today? You're usually so much more violent."   
  
"Sorry, but I have more important things to think about than you." I say icily, trying to push past him. I don't get very far though, due to the fact that he grabs my arm and pulls me back towards him, still wearing that infuriating grin.   
  
"I'm hurt, Xiao." he tells me. "I'm hurt, shocked and upset."   
  
"Is that so?"   
  
"It's so."   
  
I glare at him for a moment, cursing him for being so much taller than me, as it means I have to glare _up_ at him, making me look like some kid who's being teased by her older brother. Contemplating whether to tolerate him further or just kick his ass, I decide on the former. Don't want to look like I can't take a joke, after all. So I sigh, blowing my fringe out of my eyes and tilting my head to the side.   
  
"And why are you shocked and upset, may I ask?"   
  
He lets go of me, rearranging my hair a little, and as I watch him, I can't help but feel a little better. He's got this look of intense concentration on his face as he smooths a few strands down, it's like a rare moment of seriousness. But said moment passes just as quickly as it began, and as his eyes lock with mine, the smirk he always wears returns.   
  
"Because, not only do you refuse to satisfy me sexually, but it also looks like I've been replaced."   
  
I blink, not following.   
  
"What?"   
  
"You don't care about me any more!" he whines. "You only care about him now!"   
  
Another blink. If I were an anime character there'd be a question mark over my head right about now.   
  
"Again I say, what?"   
  
"Kazama." he says lowly. "You two seem to be together a lot, lately. How could you?"   
  
He tries to look serious, but I can see the smile that he's trying so desperately to hide. I was doing so well. I'd managed not to think about Jin for almost half an hour, and then he has to go and remind me! Damn Hwoarang.   
  
"I don't care about him." I say firmly. Well at least, it sounded firm in my head. When I say it I sound about as sincere as a coffee table. Hwoarang knows this, and he arches an eyebrow.   
  
"Is that right?" he asks, amused, and I nod, not trusting myself to be able to say 'yes' with any more sincerity than any of my previous utterances.   
  
"Well then, if we fight in the tournament, you'll be cheering me on, right?" A sly grin. "After all, you don't care about him."   
  
I shoot him a glare.   
  
"You won't get that far, love. Not if you have to fight me."   
  
"Xiao, didn't you listen to a thing I said last night on the phone?" he asks, and I roll my eyes.   
  
"Yeah, I did. But, I chose to disregard it."   
  
And before he can answer back, as he's always one for doing, I exit stage left and leave him behind.   
  
Now why can't I be like that with Jin? I mean, no, not Jin. Shut up, Xiao. I'm not supposed to be thinking about him. Which I'm not. I don't care. At all.   
  
Which of course, is his cue to turn up. Which he does.   
  
"Don't you have class?" he asks me as I wander down the corridor towards the Coke machine. Sometimes, caffiene's not enough. A girl needs sugar, too. Therefore, the pure genius that is Coke comes in handy.   
  
"I'm sorry." I mutter, searching through my back pack for some change for the machine. "I forgot the part where that was any of your business."   
  
He smirks. No, I'm not looking at him, as finding money for soda is more important, but he smirks. Believe me, I know.   
  
"You always this cheerful?"   
  
"Usually more so."   
  
Aha. Money.   
  
"Okay. What did I do this time?"   
  
"What makes you think I'm in a bad mood because of you? You're not the centre of my universe." I slot coins in, slamming my fist against the button.   
  
"Because you seemed to be a lot more talkative with your boyfriend back there."   
  
And then, as the can clatters into the dispenser, I stiffen.   
  
"Were you listening?" I ask, mentally slapping myself for sounding like there was something which constituted listening to, and mentally slapping Hwoarang for initating a conversation.   
  
"As much as I'm interested in your trials and tribulations," he says in a voice dripping with sarcasm, "I didn't happen to overhear, no."   
  
I ignore him, picking up the can and trying to stop myself from completely losing my temper. Why does he always have to act like this? He's so damned condescending sometimes. What happened to the Jin I showed around school on the first day?   
  
"I hate you..." I mutter under my breath, stuffing the drink into my bag and trying to make at least a slightly dignified exit. I'm stopped by his hand closing around mine.   
  
"Still planning on entering the tournament?"   
  
"Yes." My reply comes through gritted teeth.   
  
"You're sure?"   
  
I press my lips together, getting more and more irritated. What is it about guys at the moment? No one seems to believe I can get anywhere in this tournament, not even Grandfather. When I told him about it, he gave me this doubtful look and said something really obtuse that I couldn't understand.   
  
"Yes. I'm sure."   
  
"Hmm." Jin gives me a speculative look, and I can't keep a lid on my temper any more. I wrench my hand from his grip, almost shaking with frustration, and place my hands on my hips.   
  
"What is the matter with you?" I screech, voice echoing down the corridor. "Don't think I'm good enough to compete against the likes of you? You know, I got this from Hwoarang last night, too! The two of you make me sick!"   
  
Jin opens him mouth to say something, but I cut him off, jabbing my index finger into his chest and regarding him through narrowed eyes.   
  
"And don't even think about patronizing me with your 'it's too dangerous' garbage! We've already been through that!"   
  
"Xiao..."   
  
"Don't 'Xiao' me! You're just...just..._infuriating!_ Why can't anyone have confidence in me? In fact!" I cry, throwing my hands up. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Would that be so difficult for you, Kazama?"   
  
I'm so damned annoyed that I'm not even aware of how close he is until he reaches forward, brushing a loose lock of hair behind my ear. His expression is blank, his hand still in the same place as I trail off, silenced, and then as I close my mouth, he gently runs a finger down my burning face.   
  
"What do you think you're..."   
  
My eyes widen as he brushes his thumb over my lower lip, a faint smile on his face. Everything seems to slow, everything apart from my heart, which is hammering inside my chest so loudly that I wonder for a second, as most of the characters in the cliched romance novels that I read do, if everyone else can hear it.   
  
"What do I think I'm what?" he asks with the slightest hint of playfulness, and I want to answer him with a well thought out retort, perhaps questioning his intelligence or similar, but I just...can't...think... Not with his eyes gazing into mine with such intensity. Not with my knees trembling the way they are. He moves ever so slightly closer to me.   
  
_Too close..._   
  
_Can't move..._   
  
I can't speak, can't breathe. Jin brushes his lips against mine ever so slightly, and it feels as though I have pins and needles all over me. My entire body goes tingly. I feel on edge, I can't focus. He gently presses a kiss to the corner of my mouth, pulling me closer, his breath warm on my neck as he places a hand on my shoulder, pushing the material of my shirt away so his fingers rest on bare skin.   
  
I wanted to be strong. I spent so much time musing to myself about how I was gonna be aloof with him, that he was gonna be the one confused by me. I tried my best to build up at least a flimsy defence, but as soon as he looked at me, everything shattered. Why does he always manage to do this to me?   
  
I draw a shuddering breath as his lips trail down my neck, mind racing, trying to regain control as his mouth reaches my shoulder. What am I doing? What is he doing? Why now, when I was all set to give him the silent treatment for irritating me with the whole tournament thing? But, as he lifts his head to lock his gaze with mine, I can't even swallow, let alone glare at him and ask him what the heck he thinks he's doing. A teasing smile makes its way onto his face as he sees how flustered I am, and he finally presses his lips to mine.   
  
My arms wrap around his neck almost automatically, and I rise onto my tiptoes to meet his kiss. His mouth on mine sends my senses into overdrive, I'm tingling, my body's almost shuddering as he softly nibbles my lower lip. I can't let him go, even as I feel him gently try to pull away. My arms tighten around him, not allowing him to end this, he can't break the kiss as long as I hold onto him, can't pull away now, not when he's made me feel like this.  
  
He relaxes again, and I finally feel his arms slide almost lazily around my waist. I can't stand it. My own heart feels as though it's going to smash through my ribcage, it's beating so hard, but his? He's completely calm. I hate him for making me feel this way, but I can't let him go just yet. Not while his mouth is on mine like this. I don't know where this feeling came from, but I do know that it's like a spell, weaving itself around me, trying to push me over the edge. I'm pressed against him...so close...won't let go...can't let go...shameless...   
  
_Shameless..._   
  
My eyes flutter open, and I pull back suddenly, gasping with shock at my behaviour. What in the name of Hell am I doing?   
  
"G-get off me!" I stammer, stumbling back a little, staring at Jin, a deep blush spreading over my face as I glance around the empty hallway and realise that anyone could have seen us. Seen me acting like...that. Kissing him like that. I've never kissed anyone before...but it felt so...natural.   
  
Jin raises an eyebrow questioningly at me as I lock eyes with him again, and I turn my gaze away, mortified.   
  
"S-sorry...I'm so-sorry."   
  
"What for?" he asks, confused.   
  
"I...I uh...I have to be...away f-from...you."   
  
He looks like he wants to say something more, but I don't give him the chance. I turn around, needing to get away, I have to...oh God, what must he think of me? And why did I have to... I was supposed to be strong, I was supposed to be the cool, unavailable ice princess... Right now it feels like I'm on fire.   
  
Training. That's what I need to be doing... The tournament. Focus on the tournament. Perhaps that'll strengthen me, both in body and in mind.   
  



	7. Nothing

Chapter Seven: Nothing

  
  
So, as I decided after the incident-that-I-don't-wish-to-talk-about-or even think about-because-I-didn't-enjoy-it-one-bit-honest, I've thrown myself head first into my training for the tournament. Grandfather's been helping me out with that, and I don't know whether to be pleased or petrified. He came over to visit a few days ago and spent about fifteen minutes watching me throw punches and kicks out in the yard, and shaking his head in distaste, clicking his tongue every now and again to let me know he wasn't impressed with me. Eventually I stamped my foot and demanded to know 'exactly what it was _he_ wanted, goddammit'. To which he didn't reply, but simply walked over to me, took up a stance, and beckoned.   
  
Now, Xiao loves a challenge, but not when it's against her Grandfather whose fighting ability is much, much better than hers. I tried, honestly I did. But my punches just weren't connecting, and the less said about my lame excuse for the Phoenix Stance, the better. I couldn't concentrate, and I'm sure you have a vague idea why. So, what did Grandfather do, you ask? Why, he kicked my ass, of course. And them he kicked my ass again. And you know what? I think he's gonna keep kicking my ass until I get my flair back. Now he knows I'm dead set on entering the tournament, he's been working me harder and harder. There's training every night before dinner, every morning before school, and all day on Saturday. I used to hate Sundays with a burning firey passion, due the the fact that they were so bloody boring, but now I look forward to them, as it means I can soak in a lovely calendula bubble bath and nurse my aching joints. And pride. Thanks to the training thing, my social life is pretty much nonexistent at the moment. But, you know, I must admit, getting my ass kicked repeatedly has helped me focus more on my technique, and kept my mind off He Who Shall Not Be Named.   
  
But enough about that. Back to today. Well, what's left of it. It's my free period, and at present, I'm resting my chin on my fist, listening to Miharu talk about how much maths sucks, and nibbling on a chocolate bar. Hey, if I'm gonna be burning millions of calories training, I may as well get my daily dose of chocolatey goodness, eh? Hwoarang, who's been buying various snacks from the vending machine, wanders over, collapsing into the chair beside me and resting his head on the table with an exaggerated sigh.   
  
"Something wrong?" I ask, amused. He glances at me out of the corner of his eye and shakes his head, dismissing my question with a wave of his hand.   
  
"Hwo? You alright?" Miharu asks, concerned, and he raises his head a little.   
  
"Tired."   
  
"Who's been keeping you up all night, I wonder?" Mi asks with a smirk.   
  
"Baek."   
  
Me and Miharu exchange a glance, and I open my mouth to offer my opinion on this little confession, but Hwoarang's look of indignation shuts me up.   
  
"Training, idiot!"   
  
"Riiiight." Miharu grins. "We believe you."   
  
"How about you, Xiao?" Hwoarang asks, ignoring Mi's teasing. "Been training with the old guy again?"   
  
"Yep." I nod. "And, I got my ass kicked once today, rather than three times, as per usual. I'd say that's quite an improvement, wouldn't you?"   
  
"You're doing great, Xiao." Miharu says supportively. She came round this morning to see me, and ended up sitting on the wall for half an hour, watching me attempt to spar with Grandfather, most likely bored out of her mind. "You'll be in the finals."   
  
"Thanks, Mi-Mi." I smile weakly. "But I doubt that."   
  
"You shouldn't." Hwoarang tells me, sitting up and stretching in the chair luxuriously. "How're you gonna win with that attitude?"   
  
One of his arms slips around my shoulders, but for once, I don't push him off. To be honest, I don't have the energy.   
  
"Let's make a deal, Xiao." Hwoarang grins. I raise a wary eyebrow.   
  
"What kind of a deal?"   
  
"Come tournament-time, we play to win."   
  
"We what?"   
  
He rolls his eyes, then looks deep into mine, speaking to me as if I were a small child.   
  
"We. Play. To. Win."   
  
I give him a doubtful look and he holds his hand out.   
  
"Come on. Let's shake on it. We're not just gonna do our best, Xiao. We're gonna do better than everyone else there."   
  
His optimism is infectious, and before I know it I'm smiling, and slipping my hand into his. We shake, and then he slides his chair back, standing up.   
  
"Okay. We play to win." I say with a nod.   
  
"Damned right."   
  
And for the first time since Grandfather kicked my ass, I'm looking forward to the tournament. That's the best thing about having a friend like Hwo. He may be a perverted idiot, but he always manages to force a good mood and a smile out of me in the end, and sometimes I think I could really love him, and not just in a platonic way. But then he does something really stupid to piss me off, and I realise what a ridiculous notion that is. For example:   
  
"And if we have to fight each other, how 'bout the winner gets a kiss from the loser?"   
  
"Hwoarang..." I mutter warningly.   
  
"Hey," he says with a nasty smirk. "If Kazama can get a kiss, then why not me?"   
  
All the colour drains from my face.   
  
"Y-you...s-saw?" I stutter, eyes wide. It doesn't register that I could have easily denied it and Mi would have believed me over him.   
  
He looks so infuriatingly satisfied.   
  
"I saw ya, you little hussy." he jokes. But his words make my face grow hot, and I remember how I pressed against Jin's body, how I clung to him, desperate to prolong the feeling of his lips against mine. I'm jolted back to reality by Miharu's voice as she asks Hworang what on earth he's talking about.   
  
"Last week, in the corridor." Hwoarang tells her, smirk still in place. "I was having a cig out in the courtyard, and I saw 'em through the window."   
  
I could kick myself. Really, really hard. But rather than do that, I instead settle on making a mental note never to lose my resolve when there's windows nearby.   
  
"Xiao..." Miharu looks decidedly hurt, and I shake my head, standing up and going over to the other side of the table to sit next to her.   
  
"Mi, I...it's nothing!" I assure her. "He was being a jerk, and I just..." Miharu's shaking her head, a small smile on her lips.   
  
"Xiao, it's fine. I mean, he's cute and all, but hey, it's not like I'm all squealy teenager over him!"   
  
"But it really is nothing!" I protest.   
  
"Well maybe it's nothing to you," she says conspiratorially, lowering her voice. "But he walked in about fifteen minutes ago, and he's been checking you out ever since."   
  
I stiffen, turning my head just as Miharu hisses "Don't look over!", and sure enough, there is He Who Shall Not Be Named Or Thought Of, lounging on one of the comfy chairs by the radiator, and thankfully, not looking at me, but staring out of the window.   
  
"He _has_ not." I tell Mi, who just smirks.   
  
"Has."   
  
"Has _not._"   
  
"_Has._"   
  
Before I can protest any further, the bell rings, and while Miharu and Hwo are both bitches and have another free, I have Lit, which should be most riveting.   
  
"Well, babes, I'm off." I inform Miharu. She smiles.   
  
"We'll finish our argument later."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Hwoarang waves lazily, and I scowl at him, still angry over the whole him-seeing-me-and-Jin thing.   
  
"Bye, darling." he drawls.   
  
I stalk out of the common room, ignoring him. Damn Hwoarang and his cigarette breaks. Damn them to the deepest regions of Hell. I don't make it very far down the corridor before a certain someone calls my name. My mind's screaming at me to ignore him and maintain at least a little bit of dignity, but I'm stupid and enjoy his company, no matter how much of a jerk he is. But you didn't hear that from me.   
  
"What do _you_ want?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him.   
  
"Nice to see you, too." he mutters.   
  
"Well, it isn't nice to see you." I snap, even as I take in his gorgeous messy hair and dark eyes. My eyes decide to focus on his mouth and stay there, and I tear them away, trying to look him in the eye without going all weak-kneed and teenagery.   
  
"You dropped this when you ran off the other day." Jin says, face blank. He hands over my Wakka keyring, and I take it, ignoring the tingle I get when my fingers brush his.   
  
"Thanks." I shove Wakka in my pocket and back away, with every intention of making a dignified exit, but there's a wall in my way. My back bumps against the plasterboard, and I jump. Jin has this amused look on his face, and I try my best to glare at him, but it must have looked more like a grimace, because Jin moves closer to me, arching a brow.   
  
"You okay?"   
  
"Fine." I manage, looking anywhere but at him. "I've just been...uh, training, and I'm a little sore."   
  
"I know the feeling." Jin says, the barest hint of sympathy in his voice, and for a moment, I'm stunned. Could it be that we're having an actual conversation here?   
  
"You looking forward to the tournament?" I babble, trying to prolong the civilized convo thing.   
  
"I suppose. You?"   
  
"I guess."   
  
Jin looks a little awkward, and I take that as my cue to leave. But before I can get a good distance away from him, he calls my name again.   
  
"About the other day..." he starts, "I only kissed you so you'd shut up."   
  
He's trying to piss me off, I know it. But this time, I don't rise to the bait.   
  
"Good for you." I tell him. He looks faintly surprised, and I smirk inwardly. Ha. One point to Xiao. I'm getting better every day.   
  
"I'm..." he trails off, and I walk back up to him, curious.   
  
"You're...?"   
  
"I'm sorry if I...um, y'know...made you uncomfortable."   
  
I grin. "No more than usual, Jin."   
  
He blinks.   
  
"I was joking." I tell him quickly. "It's okay. I guess when you're as cute as me, you have to endure stuff like that every now and again."   
  
This time, he smiles. And it's such a nice smile, that I forget that I'm supposed to be playing the aloof ice princess card for a while, and smile back.   
  
A/N: And it only took me six months to update. ^^;; Reviewers, I love ya. Glad you're enjoying the fic, and sorry for being a git and taking half a year to write a new chapter. Um, tell me what you thought? There must be some of you still out there! Please excuse any typos, Word hates me so I'm using my html editor. 


	8. Meeting

Chapter 8: Meeting

  
  
"Come on..."   
  
I narrow my eyes, ignoring him.   
  
"Xiao, come on, please?"   
  
Fiddle with the end of my pigtail.   
  
"...Xiao."   
  
Comb my fingers through it.   
  
"Aww, come on!"   
  
Study the cuff of my blouse.   
  
"...Xiao?"   
  
I'm wearing long sleeves, because it's too cold to go short sleeved today. The rain's tap-tapping against the window pane, and I turn my face away from Hwoarang and stare out. I'm still sore from sparring with Grandfather this morning, but the rain had been worse then, stinging my face and blurring my vision. It wasn't exactly ideal fighting weather in my book, but apparently he had to find out if I had any weaknesses that could really affect my performance. And apparently, rain is one of them.   
  
"Xiao!" He taps my arm, and I turn back to him, just in time to see him give me a pleading look, complete with wide eyes and trembling bottom lip. I breathe a sigh of irritation.   
  
"Hwoarang, I'm still mad at you." I tell him with a scowl. "The silent treatment doesn't really work if I talk to you."   
  
"I won't tell if you don't"   
  
I ignore him, and he puts an arm around me.   
  
"I'm sorry...?"   
  
"Hwoarang..."   
  
"Please, it's no fun when you're not your usual sweet natured self." His voice has the usual sarcastic twang to it, and I push him, trying to look angry, but not quite suceeding.   
  
He grins, yanking one of my pigtails. "There she is."   
  
"Do that again and you're back in hurting territory." I tell him warningly, and he laughs, leaning back on the chair and brushing copper strands of hair out of his eyes.   
  
"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long." he grins, and I glare at him, only half jokingly, because I'm sort of frustrated that he's right.   
  


*****

  
  
Heihachi Mishima is the sort of man that just radiates power. That is the first thought that crosses my mind when I meet him. Even to the untrained eye, to someone who's never took a martial arts lesson in their life, he seems dangerous somehow. If you saw my grandfather walking down the street, you'd probably dismiss him as a normal old man. Not so with Heihachi. Everything about him, from the way he carries himself, to that piercing look in his eyes when he turns his attention to you, it's just -   
  
Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I? Let's start over.   
  
Today is the fourth of May, and I'm on my way to a meeting with Heihachi Mishima. I don't know what I expected, whether I thought I'd be picked up by a big, black, chauffer driven limo or something, but either way, I didn't expect to have to make my own way there. But I waited, and waited, and no one came to pick me up, so here I am, wandering down the pavement on my way to a meeting with the most influential man in Japan, wearing my hair in a clip, a freshly ironed white shirt, and a pair of pinstriped trousers, and wondering exactly why I'm doing this. But before I can explore that thought any further, I realise that I'm surrounded.   
  
I wasn't sure what to do at first, does anyone really know what to do when they're faced with a bunch of aggressive looking people wearing dull black uniforms - soldiers maybe? But as they start advancing on me, my training just seems to take over, my body changing stances fluidly. Slipping into the Phoenix Stance and attacking from it is second nature to me once more, as it had been when Grandfather and I trained together during my younger days. I'd let my training slip once I got into high school, concentrating more on my studies and hanging around with Mi and Hwoarang. But now, everything is coming back to me. A soldier throws a punch at me, and my hands catch his fist easily, twisting his arm and throwing him into another soldier; dodging a kick from another assailant aimed at my side and leaping into the air, kicking out and snapping his head back, then parrying a blow from another soldier even as the last one crumples to the ground.   
  
I'm still fighting ten minutes later, a few bruises worse off, scraped knees, head throbbing after a kick to my temple, cuts on my forehead and arm, and clothes smudged with dust and grime. And I've never felt so good.   
  
"Ling Xiaoyu, by any chance?"   
  
I loosen my grip on a soldier's collar and glance up at the owner of the voice, eyes widening as I realise who it is. Heihachi Mishima stands over me, arms folded, wearing a long, expensive looking burgundy jacket with fur trim, pristine white trousers, and an air of unshakable confidence. I let go of the soldier, scrambling to my feet and trying desperately to straighten my clothes and brush off the dust, but only suceeding in smudging it, making it look worse. I do manage an clumsy bow, though.   
  
"I was starting to wonder whether you were coming at all." Heihachi tells me, turning to go into the building and gesturing for me to follow. "My driver called a while ago to let me know that you weren't present at home."   
  
Have you ever wished the ground would just open up and swallow you?   
  
Anyway, after I've gotten cleaned up and managed to stop my cheeks from glowing bright red, I'm invited into Heihachi's office for a 'chat'. Basically, he just explains what the tournament's about, what the rules are, (according to Heihachi, weapons aren't permitted, but I'm sure there was someone at the last tournament with a sword.) and when the tournament takes place. (In another month). We have to stay overnight at a hotel the day before the tournament starts, and stay there until it finishes, even if we lose our matches. After he's finished explaining things to me, he says that he'll be in touch closer to the day of the tournament, and that's that. It feels like a college interview or something. His secretary, a pretty woman with clipped back dark hair, escorts me out of the building, smiling at me and wishing me luck. It's really odd. But Heihachi seems nice enough, and luckily he'd seen the funny side of me trashing his security guards or whatever they were, so it's okay.   
  


*****

  
  
The secretary said that if I went over to the building she pointed out earlier, I can get a lift home, so I head over there. It's lucky that I'm not in a hurry, because my leg is killing me. Stupid soldiers.   
  
I can see someone walking towards me, but they're too far away for me to be able to make out who they are. I hope it isn't another soldier. As the person gets closer, I realise it isn't another soldier after all. Nope, it's worse. It's Jin.   
  
"Xiaoyu? What are you doing here?" he asks with surprise, and I stop chewing my lip so that I can answer. I wasn't even aware I was doing it.   
  
"Oh, I just had my meeting with Heihachi - um, I mean... Mr Mishima. You?"   
  
He gives me a weird look.   
  
"Uh, I...y'know... live here."   
  
"You _what?_" I ask incredulously.   
  
"I thought I told you. Of course, I probably did and you just weren't listening," he shrugs, and opens his mouth to continue, but I cut him off.   
  
"Why do you live here?"   
  
"_Mr Mishima_," he repeats scornfully, "is my grandfather."   
  
"I thought he reminded me of someone." I mutter. "But he wasn't as asshole-ish."   
  
Jin ignores my little swipe at him, instead reaching out and brushing his thumb over the scratch on my forehead.   
  
"How did you get that?" he asks quietly. It's like someone pressed a switch. He's acting all concerned and sexy and I don't care at all because I don't find him sexy in the least and I never thought about that kiss I swear, not even once.   
  
"I got into a fight." I say simply, trying not to look him in the eye because I know that if I do I'll end up embarassing myself by trying to kiss him again or something.   
  
"Who with?"   
  
Since I'm avoiding his gaze, I notice some of the soldiers from before, walking through the courtyard.   
  
"Those guys." I say, pointing him out. Jin looks over for a few seconds, and then turns back to me, a little smirk on his face.   
  
"Tekken Force...? Let me guess, you didn't come in the limo?"   
  
"Well I didn't know there _was_ a limo!" I tell him crossly. "They didn't even ask who I was anyway! They just started trying to kick my ass!" And goddamn him, he starts laughing.   
  
"What?" I cry, irritated, but that just seems to amuse him even more. "It's not funny!"   
  
"Sorry," he manages to get out between laughs. "I know." He doesn't stop laughing though.   
  
"Oh, _shut up!_" I whine, half storming, half limping away.   
  
"See you on Monday!" Jin calls after me, and I can still hear the laughter in his voice as I try to make a graceful exit. I haven't managed to make one yet.   
  


*****

  
  
A/N: It didn't take me six months this time. Go me. Thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More coming soon, uh...hopefully. 


	9. Scattered

Chapter 9: Scattered

  
  
I don't take the limo on the way back, either. Instead, I decide to visit grandfather; today he's at the shrine, just a little way away from the Mishima buildings. I remember when I first saw him pouring sake over the sacred stone, I asked him why he'd wasted a whole bottle on some old rock, and he just laughed at my naivety. That was also when I first saw him practicing Hakke-Ken.   
  
My irritation at Jin, and at myself, (for embarrassing myself around him as usual), melts away as the shrine comes into view, and I break out into a run, ignoring the ache in my legs and back, just wanting to tell grandfather how I'd fought the Tekken Force, and how great it felt to be getting my flair back again. By the time I reach the shrine, he's walking down the steps to greet me, a bewildered smile on his face.   
  
"Well well, Xiaoyu. What a nice surprise. Actually, I was hoping to see you today."   
  
"You were?" I ask, blinking. "For training?"   
  
"Not today. No, I just wanted to ask you whether you'd be willing to take Panda for a while?"   
  
"Fine by me!" I grin. I've missed Panda since Grandfather took her in. Oh, I'd better explain, hadn't I? Panda is my pet. I found her on my way to an amusement park; it looked like she'd been abandoned. Of course, she was only a cub then, now she's bigger than me. Most people keep cats and dogs, but I guess I'm not most people, hm? Anyway, Grandfather said he'd take care of her, but I'm always visiting.   
  
"So then, what is the rush, Xiaoyu?" Grandfather asks, studying my dishevelled appearance disapprovingly.   
  
"I got in a fight!" I tell him with a smile. "Tekken Force started attacking me, so I fought back." He nods. "Grandfather, it felt great. I just wanted to thank you for helping me train!"   
  
"Not a problem." He's smiling. "Do you want to take Panda now?"   
  
I nod, and Grandfather turns, gesturing to me to follow.   
  


-----

  
  
"Xiao!"   
  
I turn and wave at Miharu as she makes her way towards me, hair bobbing as she walks.   
  
"How do you think you did on the English test?"   
  
I groan.   
  
"Don't remind me. Probably terrible..."   
  
"Me too!" Miharu cries. "I didn't get those stupid questions at all! What the hell do I know about 'emotive language'?"   
  
"It was on the notes she gave us." I sigh. "I didn't remember much of it though."   
  
"Great. If I don't pass this test, she's gonna be on the warpath, as per frickin' usual!"   
  
"Want some chocolate?" I ask, offering the bar. "Made me feel better."   
  
Miharu breaks off a square, giving a little scream of frustration.   
  
"Why are there never any questions I can answer on tests?" she mutters, biting into the chocolate with a growl.   
  
I sit across from her, throwing my backpack down and stretching, and Miharu watches me, chewing thoughtfully.   
  
"What?" She's got that look on her face again.   
  
"I haven't seen Jin today...." she starts, grinning mischievously. I roll my eyes, brushing my fringe out of my face.   
  
"Mi..." I say warningly.   
  
"Aww c'mon, you know you like him, Xiao. You kissed him, remember?"   
  
"No, he kissed me. There was no me kissing him. I didn't want to kiss him! I-I didn't do anything!" I protest oh-so-convincingly.   
  
"Xiao's got a boyfriend!" Miharu crows. I flush red with embarrassment and turn away from her with a 'hmph', but she just gets up and sits next to me, elbowing me in the ribs.   
  
"So...? Was he a good kisser?" she asks with a maddening grin.   
  
"Mi!" I whine. "Leave me alone, okay?"   
  
Stupid Hwoarang. If he'd not have said anything, I wouldn't be in this situation.   
  


-----

  
  
Five minutes later as we walk through the courtyard, she's still bugging me.   
  
"So how come you kissed him?"   
  
I give an exasperated cry. "For the last time, I didn't kiss him! He kissed me!"   
  
"Sure, sure!"   
  
"It's true!"   
  
"Uh-huh. Come on, Xiao, admit it. You liked it, didn't you?"   
  
"No!" I explode, hitting her on the arm. "Shut up!"   
  
But I can't stop the smile making its way onto my lips. Mi gives me an I-told-you-so look.   
  
"Well...it wasn't so bad, I guess..." I confess, bracing myself for twenty questions ranging from if he tried to cop a feel to whether we used tongues.   
  
But Miharu has suddenly gone quiet. I turn to look at her, perplexed, and my face goes bright red. Again. Jin is standing there, smirk coming as standard. I swear that boy has a 'Xiao's doing/saying something potentially humiliating' radar.   
  
"Glad to hear it was good for you too." he drawls with a leer in my direction. I stumble backwards, trying to widen the distance between us, but Jin closes the gap with one stride, cupping my chin. I stare up at him with confused eyes as Miharu waves, giggling that she thinks she'd better leave us alone.   
  
"What's up?" he asks. "You've gone quiet."   
  
"I...um..."   
  
I can't speak. I hate the effect he has on me, but trying to resist it is no use. I'm lost in his eyes, and I freeze as he lowers his lips to my ear, one hand travelling down my side to the curve of my hip and resting there.   
  
"I just wanted you to know..." he whispers, his breath tickling my ear and sending little tingles through my body. "What I said the other day...I meant it. I only kissed you so you'd shut up." His lips brush my earlobe gently, and then he withdraws, backing away from me a step. He smiles softly, brushing his fingers through my hair, then letting his hand drop to his side once more.   
  
"I could never be with someone like you. Not really."   
  
I stare at him, mouth half open, eyes burning. He's the only one who's managed to make me feel like this in a long time. Jin just built up my hopes, built up my fantasies, and then scattered them like the dust from the ground of the courtyard that blows across my path as he leaves me behind. 


	10. Remembering

Chapter 10: Remembering

  
  
I don't cry. I haven't cried for a long, long while, and I don't intend to start now. Instead, I take my frustrations out on my bedroom door when I get home, punching until my knuckles are wet with blood, the door itself smeared with it. I lower my fists, letting them drip-drip onto the wooden floor, my breathing ragged, face contorted into an angry snarl. I hate him. I hate his smirk, his sly words, the way just seeing him walking towards me makes my breathing heavy and gives me butterflies. But more than that, much more, I hate the way he made me feel before he shattered the moment with those words. The way he was so cocky that he assumed that I would be willing to be with someone like him. The conversation replays in my mind, the kiss in the corridor, the feel of his lips brushing my ear, his voice like velvet. I bristle at the memory, raising a fist to strike the door again, but the cheerful jingle of my mobile phone interrupts me, and I just stand there for a moment, staring at the smudged blood painting the surface before I abandon the door for a while.   
  
"What's up, Mi?" I ask wearily, sinking down onto my bed with a choked sigh.   
  
"Xiao? Are you okay? You sound weird."   
  
"I'm fine. Just got back from training. What's up?"   
  
"I want details, missy." She sounds like she's smiling.   
  
"About what?"   
  
"What do you think? What happened after I left you alone with Mr. Kazama?" she asks slyly.   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"Nothing? Yeah, sure."   
  
"It's true." My hands are still bleeding.   
  
"...Are you sure you're okay? He didn't upset you, did he?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Then what happened?"   
  
"He said..." I feel tears prick my eyelids and blink them away angrily. "He asked what the Chem homework was."   
  
"Well, he's got a funny way of getting your attention, Xiao." Miharu says with a laugh. "Y'know, I think he likes you."   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"He kissed you."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"So, what are you going to do about it?"   
  
"Not much."   
  
"You're kidding, right?"   
  
I hear my mother's voice calling me and give a grateful half-smile.   
  
"I've gotta go, Mi. Mum's shouting me. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"   
  
She sighs, irritated. "Yeah, whatever. See you tomorrow then."   
  
"Bye."   
  
I drop the phone onto the bed, looking down at my fists and wondering how I'm gonna explain them. Eventually, I slip some gloves on and lie that 'it's the fashion these days y'know', when mum asks.   
  


-------

  
  
The next day, with aching hands, and an even worse head, I manage to drag myself into school. I didn't sleep too well last night, and even with a pound of concealer under each eye, I'm pretty sure my dark circles are still visible. I kept waking up every few hours from stupid and/or disturbing dreams, and although I can't remember too much of them, I do remember one part vividly. I remember black silken sheets beneath my fingertips, soft breathing, someone's lips tracing down my throat. I couldn't make out a face in the dream, but I could feel strands of hair tickling my face as someone kissed my forehead. I'll have to dig out my dream guide from under my bed tonight and have a look through it. It's not very often I have sexy dreams, but that one was enough to give me a tingling in the pit of my stomach strong enough to wake me.   
  
"Xiaoyu!" I slow down, hearing Miharu call my name, and turn slightly as she jogs up to me.   
  
"Didn't you hear me calling you? I've been following you for ages!"   
  
I smile tiredly.   
  
"Sorry, hon. I was miles away."   
  
"Thinking about you-know-who?" she says with a knowing look, and I shake my head no.   
  
"I keep having weird dreams."   
  
"Nervous about the tournament, eh?"   
  
"Maybe."   
  
"I wonder if Jin is?" Miharu asks, trying to gauge my reaction. But I'm not looking at her.   
  
"Speak of the devil..." I mumble, nodding over her shoulder and turning away. She whirls around, spotting Jin walking into school and gives me an evil look. Before I know it, she's grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him, even as I protest and try and wriggle free of her grip and pry her hands off my wrist. Jeez, that girl's got strong fingers.   
  
"Hey." Jin says smoothly as we approach.   
  
"Morning, Jin," Miharu smiles. "You okay?"   
  
"Can't complain. Morning, Xiaoyu." He fixes me with a cool gaze, and I turn my face away. Miharu nudges me.   
  
"Come on, Xiao, say hi." she hisses.   
  
"What am I, five?" I hiss back, annoyed.   
  
Luckily, I manage to glimpse a familar head of long red hair in the distance, so I twist out of Miharu's death grip, rubbing my wrist a little, and glowering at them both.   
  
"Oh, look, Hwoarang's there."   
  
"How nice." Jin murmurs sarcastically, and I shoot him another poisonous look before I head off.   
  
"Bye _Miharu_." I say pointedly.   
  
I know I'm being really childish, but at the moment I really couldn't care less. I've still got my gloves on.   
  
I manage to get through the day without running into Jin again, and even though Miharu tells me off for 'being so nasty to him' in the morning, I don't regret it one bit. It's only when I'm walking home that I start to wonder whether I should have done things differently. I don't get to ponder too much, though, because Hwoarang catches up to me, telling me that I'm acting weird so he's taking me for a coffee and that's final. I accept, and we walk together in companiable silence for a while, before he punches me on the arm to get my attention.   
  
"Back with us?" he asks with a smirk. "I was asking you a question, lady."   
  
"Sorry, Hwo. I've been like this all day, haven't I?"   
  
"Oh, don't worry." he grins. "You've realised I'm a...what does Mi call it....'a hot piece of ass', right? And now you're awkward around me." He gives an exaggerated sigh. "I've lost more friends that way..."   
  
I don't reply. I'm thinking about what Jin said yesterday. Why could he never be with me? Why say that? What did he mean by 'someone like you'? And why... why do I care so much?   
  
"Okay." Hwoarang says, face serious. "What's up?" He stops in front of me, giving me that tell-me-or-else look. Damn him, he knows it's the only one that works with me. But you know what? I really want to tell him the truth. He's a guy. Maybe what Jin said was a guy thing? So I tell him everything there is to tell, and by the time I'm done, tears are welling up in my eyes again, no matter how hard I try to blink them away. I look up at Hwoarang hopefully, expecting him to crack a joke or try to grope my rear as usual. But he's still serious as he takes my hand in his, peeling my gloves off. They're stuck to my knuckles. The look on his face is a mixture between disgust, anger....and more anger, and I feel a few tears slip out. He must think I'm so stupid.   
  
"Bastard." he snarls. My eyes widen as he wraps his arms around me, pulling me close to him.   
  
"Fucking asshole." He holds me tighter, stroking my hair with one hand, and I finally let the tears fall, burying my face in his shoulder, my body shaking with supressed sobs. I'm not just crying about yesterday, though. I'm crying about everything. About losing my temper and hurting my fists, about things before that, things before Jin.   
  
"Xiaoyu, stop crying." he says quietly. "He's not worth it, Xiaoyu."   
  
"It's not just him..." I sob.   
  
"Then what?"   
  
"It's everything... Exams, tournaments, training..." I clumsily wipe my eyes with the back of my hand and look up into Hwoarang's concerned eyes.   
  
"I miss when I didn't have to think about this stuff."   
  
Hwoarang gently kisses my hairline, rubbing my back slowly, murmuring things that don't really make much sense, but sooth me, and as my tears stop, I wrap my arms around his waist, placing my cheek against his chest. I can hear his heart beating, tapping out its rhythm through his black t-shirt.   
  
"You okay now?" he asks, but doesn't let me go, even as I nod. And I wonder, for a long moment, why we're not together. I know I've wondered this before, but I can't quite recall the answer.   
  
His hand slides down from where it was in my hair, to my shoulder, to my waist, to my hip. He grabs my ass with one hand, and glaring daggers at him, I remember.   
  


-----

  
  
A/N: I had to change the title. I noticed it last night and though 'Oh please....eye-roll-worthy much?' Monochrome is the title of a song by Ayumi Hamasaki, and I was listening to it when I first wrote this fic. It gives me inspiration to work on it. How imaginative I am.   
  
Oh, but...but...getting faster with the updates, aren't I? Well, actually, I'm a bit of a cheater, m'dears, because this and chapter 9 used to be one big long chapter, but I decided to split them into two so that I could retain my title as Mistress of Short-n-Sweet. ::grins at Mel::   
  
Knowing me, this'll be the last update for...oh...another six months? Just kidding. Honest. Oh, and is the flirty, gropy Hwoarang 'joke' getting old yet? ;) Thank you so much for the great reviews, they have me grinning like a fool. 


	11. Frustrated

Chapter 11: Frustrated 

  
  
"Hwoarang!" I screech, wrenching his wandering hands away from me and pinning them at his sides. "Knock it off!"   
  
I slap him around the back of the head, scowling. "Jeez, I should have known! Sympathy my ass - you just wanted to cop a feel!"   
  
I step away from him, hands firmly on hips, ready to launch into an angry tirade - perhaps with a little violence thrown in for good measure - when I realise he's laughing.   
  
"What the _hell_ is so funny?" I explode, face flushed.   
  
"There she is." he smiles, putting an arm around me. "There's my Xiao."   
  
"What are you babbling about?" I demand crossly, trying (albeit a tad half-heartedly) to wriggle free of his heavy arm.   
  
Hwoarang grins, giving my left pigtail a playful tug, his smile widening as I slap his hands away, glare firmly in place.   
  
"I'd rather see you pissed off than miserable."   
  
I stare at him silently for a few seconds, and for once, I can't think what to say. But Hwoarang breaks the silence for me when he says, with a wink;   
  
"Besides, you look hot when you're mad."   
  
"You promised me a coffee." I say, ignoring the remark.   
  
"That I did. Your place or mine?"   
  
A final slap upside the head.   
  
"Okay, okay, you win." he grumbles, crossing over to the other side of the road, me following behind.   
  
"And I'm picking the place." I snap.   
  
"Aww, Xiao, I wanna pick!" he whines, trying his best to win me over by pouting like a five year old. Needless to say, it has no effect.   
  
"No. If I let you pick, we'll end up in some seedy old dive like last time."   
  
"That was my local, Xiao."   
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't like it. The blonde guy with the tall hair weirded me out."   
  


-----

  
  
Eventually, we end up at the coffee house downtown, the closest thing to Starbucks. I need my praline mocha. I sink down onto a battered old orange armchair as Hwoarang pays at the counter, wiggling my fingers inside the gloves and wincing.   
  
"Remind me to take any future frustrations out on a teddy bear." I comment as Hworang sets my mocha down and slouches next to me.   
  
"If they're sexual ones, I'm always here." Hwo jokes, and I roll my eyes, sipping my drink.   
  
"No thanks, I'm turning lesbian." I proclaim glumly, and he chuckles.   
  
"Whatever floats your boat, Xiao, but just because Kazama's an asshole, doesn't mean we all are."   
  
"You're right." I mutter, wiping cream off my top lip. "Some of you are pervs."   
  
"Hey, can't blame me for trying!" he protests, eyes twinkling with amusement.   
  
"You grabbed my ass, Hwoarang. Most guys start out with a 'hey, wanna go for a drink?'"  
  
"I did that before I grabbed your butt." he points out.   
  
"...True." I take a big gulp of the mocha, glancing at Hwo out of the corner of my eye, then slumping further down into the chair, savouring the chocolatey caffeinated goodness.  
  
"Ahh...." _Heaven._   
  
"Feeling better now?" he asks, grinning. I take another gulp and close my eyes.   
  
"Mmm."   
  
"Well, good." Some of the amusement has gone out of his voice, and I give him a quizzical look.   
  
"Xiao..." he asks, face serious.   
  
"Mmm?"   
  
"Why don't you forget about Kazama?"   
  
I give a sigh, laugh a little. "I dunno."   
  
"I mean it."   
  
"What, and try dating you?" I joke, waiting for Hwoarang to laugh along with me and make another sex joke. But he doesn't.   
  
"Why not?" he asks simply.   
  
"W-what?"   
  
"I said; 'why not'?"   
  
I forget about the mocha, turning to him with wide eyes. He gazes straight back at me, gentle brown eyes suggesting he's dead serious.   
  
"Hwoarang, I..." I trail off. I can't seem to find the words. I don't really know what I want at the moment, and I certainly never thought that Hwoarang would feel that way about me. Sure, he flirts with me, and likes to grab my ass, but he does the same thing to Miharu, and probably every other girl he knows. I didn't think he meant anything by it.   
  
"I'm confused at the moment, Hwo." I say softly. "You know that."   
  
"Well, maybe I can help with that." he murmurs, leaning in close. My eyes widen as our mouths get closer, close enough for me to feel his light breath against my skin, close enough for it to rustle through the loose strands of my hair. I try to form words, but nothing happens. My face feels hot as he moves closer, eyes seeming to close of their own accord, waiting to feel his mouth on mine.   
  
"Xiao? Hwoarang?"   
  
My eyes fly open as Miharu's voice reaches my ears, and Hwoarang stands up, turning to face her and running an unsteady hand through his hair.   
  
"Heyyy!" he drawls, walking over to her, easy grin slipping onto his face.   
  
"What were you doing?" Miharu asks, eyes filled with surprise.   
  
"Nothing."   
  
Mi glares at him. "Sure didn't look like nothing."   
  
"Okay, I admit it." Hwoarang says dramatically, holding up his hands in a submissive gesture. "I was teasing Xiao again." He turns to me, grinning. "Really had you worried that time, didn't I?"   
  
"I..." I trail off as he chuckles, turning back to Miharu, acting as though nothing happened, asking if she wants a coffee, making suggestive jokes as usual, then sauntering off to the counter as Miharu sits next to me, patting my leg to get my attention.   
  
"You should kick his ass next time he does that." She laughs, brushing off what just happened with a shake of her head.   
  
"Oh, you know him, he's always picking on me." I manage a giggle. "He almost got me thinking he was serious that time."   
  
Mi snorts. "Hwo? Serious? Those two words should never be used in the same sentence." She smiles, then a mildly contemplative expression appears on her face. So. What was with you and Jin today?" she asks finally. "You didn't half give him the cold shoulder, hon."   
  
I sigh, recounting the whole tale to Mi, who's frowning by the time I'm done.   
  
"'Someone like you?' The hell does that mean?"   
  
"I dunno."   
  
"Did you ask him?"   
  
"What do you think?"   
  
"Well, don't you think you should?"   
  
"I don't ever wanna talk to him again." I snap.   
  
"Xiao, you're being childish. Why not find out exactly what he meant?"   
  
"I don't wanna."   
  
"You'll only be wondering about it if not, Xiao."   
  
I rest my chin on my hands. She's right. But perhaps I'm afraid to find out.   
  


-----

  
  
A/N: Got a bit of inspiration, so I scribbled this chapter down and revised the first six chapters a little. I didn't change much, just polished the spelling and grammar, and made the sentences flow a bit better, and got rid of some of the more cringe-worthy bits. So give 'em a re-read if you've got time. Reviewers, I would have your babies if it were possible. ;) 


	12. Starting

Chapter 12: Starting

  
  
Well, kiddies, I'm pretty sure that my brain's just about ready to go into meltdown mode. I've been thinking about that big stupidhead - as Miharu referred to him as we walked to English class this morning - all day. When I woke up, I decided to take Miharu's advice and go ask Jin what the hell he was on about the last time we talked, but he's been making himself scarce all day. I had classes with him, but I daren't try to get his attention in case I got caught by the lecturer. Or, as Mi and I call him, the 'lech-turer', to accomodate for the fact that he is, as the nickname would suggest, a complete lech. And I didn't want to give him the excuse to keep me behind after class.   
  
I haven't seen Jin at all since that class, and now I'm leaning against the wall, waiting for Mi to get out of her Geography class so that we can go get coffee or something. Hwoarang's standing next to me, but he's been unusually subdued all day. I asked him what was wrong, but he just shrugged it off as extra training sessions with Baek. I'm not buying it, though. He _is_ usually quiet after getting his ass kicked, but not this much. I think it might have something to do with yesterday in the psuedo-Starbucks. I was thinking about it after I got home, and y'know, he may like to tease me every now and again, but he's never gone that far. Maybe I'm just being arrogant, but I'm sure there was something in that incident. I'm more worried about my reaction to it, though. Where was my usual quip/slap combo? Why did I just sit there and go all quivery and tingly? Jin's the only one who's managed to make me feel like that before, and in all the time I've known Hwoarang, he's never made me feel that way. I mean, he's _Hwoarang!_   
  
As if I don't have enough on my plate at the moment anyway? Tournaments, exams, responsible stuff! I've got no time for melting into a puddle of slush every time a guy flirts with me.   
  
"Hey..." Miharu groans, throwing her bag over her shoulder and regarding us through glum eyes.   
  
"You okay?" Hwoarang asks.   
  
"Not really. Did I ever tell you guys how much Geography sucks?" she asks wearily. "Jesus, all I need to know is where five places are; Milan, London, Paris, Dusseldorf and NY."   
  
"Why? And where the hell is Dusseldorf?"   
  
She arches an eyebrow at Hwoarang.   
  
"Hello? The Fashion Capitals? And learn Geography."   
  
"...Uh-huh."   
  
"Speaking of fashion, you guys up for some shopping?"   
  
Hwoarang rolls his eyes while I tilt my head, confused.   
  
"I thought you had no money, Mi?"   
  
She grins, rummaging in her purse before holding up a cash card, a triumphant grin on her face.   
  
"No, babes, but I _do_ have an overdraft!"   
  
"Well, count me out." Hwo mutters, nudging a pebble with his boot. "I learnt my lesson last time."   
  
"Oh, don't be like that!" Miharu cries, throwing her hands up. "We're only going to a few stores, promise!"   
  
"Forget it." he says flatly.   
  
Mi scowls, then gets a sly glint in her eye.   
  
"Oh, fine, be that way." she snaps. "Xiao, come on. I need new lingerie. And I need someone to tell me what looks right." She winks at me, and I share a grin with her, brushing off my skirt.   
  
"Okay. Where first? Agent Provocateur?"   
  
"Nah, I reckon Ann Summers'll do."   
  
Slowly, Miharu turns to face Hwoarang, who hasn't moved much, but has managed a smirk.   
  
"Do we need a guy's point of view?" she asks me.   
  
I frown, pretending to think about it.   
  
"Hmm... I'm not sure..."   
  
He opens his mouth, no doubt to say something perverted, when someone behind us catches his eye, and the smirk falls away to be replaced by an stony glare.   
  
"Won't be long, ladies. Wait here." he says icily, brushing past Mi and walking past the music block, disappearing behind the science one. I share a confused look with Miharu, snatch my bag up, and set off in pursuit, heels clacking on the paving slabs. When we round the corner, Hwoarang's standing still, a little way away from us. And a certain someone stands even further away, his back to us.   
  
"Kazama!" he growls, and I hear a muttered 'oh, great', from Miharu.   
  
Jin turns around, face expressionless, eyes slightly narrowed, hair slightly ruffled, looking _slightly_ sexy, lips parting to say something, and making me want to punch my own lights out to stop myself from thinking _those_ thoughts.   
  
However, I'm not the one who gets a fist in the face. I'll give you one guess who is.   
  
"Hwoarang!" Miharu screeches, and he starts, turning to us in surprise as Jin steps back a little, giving his head a shake and wiping the blood from his mouth.   
  
"Miharu, Xiao, this has nothing to do with you!" he snaps. "Get lost."   
  
By this time, of course, the shock's worn off, and Jin grabs Hwoarang's collar, socking him in the jaw.   
  
"How about taking your own advice?" he sneers down at Hwo, who's struggling back to his feet.   
  
"Oh yeah? You wanna start something, Kazama? 'Cause I'll take you on right here!"   
  
"There will be no 'starting' of anything!" Miharu yells, storming over and grabbing him by the arm, death glare that's worthy of being patented firmly in place. He tries to twist out of her grip, Jin stands there grinning, and Mi stamps on Hwo's foot with her new platforms.   
  
"Xiao, you stay with Spikes, and Red?" He struggles once more and she stamps again for good measure, "You're coming with me." She sounds furious, and Mi's really scary when she's mad, so even though I want to kill her for taking the opportunity to leave me alone with the poster child for asshole-ish-ness, I squeak out an 'okay', and walk over to Jin to see if he's hurt.   
  
Judging by the smirk, I figure he's okay. But I still have to open my big mouth.   
  
"Uh, are you hurt at all?" I ask, avoiding eye contact at all costs.   
  
"No, are you?"   
  
"Why would I -" I make the mistake of looking up. Friggin' hell.   
  
"I'm wondering, Xiao. What is it I have to say to get you to stay the hell away from me?" Jin asks nonchalantly. He scrutinizes my face for a reaction.   
  
"So that's why you said all that stuff last time? To get me to leave you alone?" I ask quietly. "Most people would say something like....oh, I dunno...maybe 'stay the hell away from me'."   
  
"I'm not most people."   
  
"Nah, you're not, Jin. You're _special_." I snap, repeating a line I heard when Miharu and I were watching _Buffy_ the other day. Yeah, I'm so pathetic that I can't think up comebacks all on my own. Your point being?   
  
He doesn't retort, just smirks. What else is new?   
  
"You have any other expressions?" I sneer.   
  
"Why are you still talking to me?" he wonders. "Why are you bothering?"   
  
"Because I - "   
  
"Why did you bother in the first place?" he interrupts.   
  
"Why did you come see me?" I fire back.   
  
He doesn't answer, but since I can't tear my eyes away from his, I see a flicker of...something.   
  
"Does it matter?" he asks eventually.   
  
"Yeah. I'm curious."   
  
We glare at each other for a few more moments, before Jin sighs, shaking his head.   
  
"...Just stay away, Xiao." he groans, turning his back on me and walking away. Now, anyone else would have done as he said, I suppose, but I'm not anyone else. And I can be a stubborn little madam when I want to be. And at the moment, I do want to be. So I follow him.   
  
He doesn't turn back, but I know he knows I'm following him. I carry on, past the Languages block, through the car park, all the way to the black limo that's waiting patiently in front of the building. He gets in, slams the door, and I let him. In the back of my mind, I ponder what the hell's come over me as I walk around to the front of the car and put my hands on the bonnet. And I stay put, ignoring the driver as he presses the horn five times in a row, six times, seven times...   
  
The door opens, and Jin leans out, scowling.   
  
"Move." he snaps.   
  
"Make me."   
  
"Xiao, you're really starting to piss me off."   
  
"And?" I examine the nails on my right hand, my left still resting on the bonnet. I need my nail polish touching up. Suddenly, I hear deep laughter from inside the limo, and the passenger door opens, revealing, to my horror, Heihachi Mishima. I back away from the vehicle instantly, moving out of its path and feeling heat rising to my face.   
  
"M-m-mr Mishima!" I stammer. "I'm sorry, I didn't know - "   
  
"Miss Ling, no apologies, please." Heihachi laughs, walking up to me and putting a heavy arm around my shoulders. "Please, pay no attention to that grandson of mine." He starts to walk, steering me back towards the limo. "I have a few questions I neglected to ask you at your interview." he carries on. "I was going to send you out another invite, but since you're here, well, you may as well come along right now!"   
  
"Well, I...uh..."   
  
He gives another merry laugh, making me wonder whether the limo has a mini-bar.   
  
"Oh, forgive my rudeness, are you busy today, my dear?"   
  
"Well....no..."   
  
"Good, good! Splendid! Hop in, then!"   
  
No good can come of this. No good at all. 


	13. Moment

Chapter 13: Moment

  
  
"...So be sure to arrive early, child - we leave on the dot, and anyone not present will be left behind."   
  
"Uh, alright."   
  
"Now, do you have any questions for me?"   
  
I tilt my head a little, pondering. Heihachi leans back in the chair expectantly, and I finally settle on asking;   
  
"What would the prize for winning the tournament be?" Hey, I'm curious, okay? He gives me a penetrating gaze, and I swallow hard. "Uh, that is, if you don't mind me asking, Mr. Mishima."   
  
"If you could have anything in the world, what would it be, Miss Ling?"   
  
"My own theme park." I say, half-jokingly. Heihachi smiles.   
  
"Win the tournament, and it's yours."   
  
My mouth drops open, and I start to shake my head, but he silences me by holding up a hand.   
  
"I have to take your first answer, I'm afraid. If you win, that will be your prize, my dear. Now..." he eases himself out of the chair and brushes off his velvet coat. "Where in the world is that bad-tempered grandson of mine?"   
  
I follow him out of the office, stuttering all the way that I can't possibly accept that and I was only joking, I didn't expect him to take me seriously, not that I'm rejecting his kind offer because after all, it would be impolite of me to do so, but still, I couldn't possibly...   
  
I trail off into a stunned silence as Heihachi slides back a wooden door to reveal a spacious training room, decorated sparsely, one wall painted with a tiger mural, the opposite wall adorned with windows looking out onto the mountains and forested land below. And in the middle of the room stands Jin. No, wait, let me elaborate on that. He doesn't just stand there, he practically smoulders. He's wearing loose fitting trousers, one leg plain black, the other embroidered with flame. And that's all he's wearing, apart from a sheen of sweat, and a glower in my direction. I can't form words, and even though I'm aware that I'm shamelessly drinking him in, all dark eyes, messy spikes, and muscular torso, I'm damned if I can look away.   
  
"Finished for today?" Heihachi's voice slices through the silence, and Jin doesn't reply. Unaffected, the old guy turns to me, placing a hand on my arm.   
  
"Miss Ling, I understand that Mr. Jinrei is assisting you in your training?"   
  
"T-that's right." I manage shakily, wetting my lips. I think I know where this is going, but being this close in proximity to Jin is making me turn into a stammering fool who can't speak up when required to.   
  
"How would you feel about training with my grandson today?" he asks with a smile. "I feel that it would be beneficial to both of you to throw a little variety your way."   
  
_No. No no no no no nonononono..._   
  
Heihachi turns to his grandson with a questioning expression. "Jin?"   
  
Panicked, I look to him for support, but no, things can't go my way just this once, can they? Jin has a challenging glint in his eyes as he steps forward, inclining his head slightly in a nod. His lips curve into a smile as I stare at him in despair. For a moment, the memory of those lips on my neck flashes through my head, featherlight kisses trailing to my shoulder and then back to my mouth, fingertips on my skin.   
  
Seconds slip by, and I just stand there, frozen, trying to breathe, heat rushing through my body; but Heihachi's loud clap rouses me and I blink, turning to him as he gives a chuckle.   
  
"Good, good. Well then, when you're ready."   
  
Jin slides easily into a fighting stance, gazing at me through the dark strands that never spike up like the rest of his hair. I can feel waves of anticipation running through me, tightening my stomach with excitement, and I slowly run the tip of my tongue of my bottom lip. He's watching my every move, and I sink into my own stance, desperately clinging to the memory of training with Grandfather to avoid being distracted by the fact that I only need to move slightly forward and I could be _touching_ Jin's bare skin.   
  
We gaze at each other as time ticks by, each trying to anticipate what the other will do first, and although what I really want to do is surrender to the emotions raging inside me, instead I opt for dropping into the Phoenix stance, just as Jin's foot slashes the air above my head. Immediately, I roll to the side, avoiding a low kick from him, and climb to my feet, grabbing his arm and flipping him over then cartwheeling out of the way as he counter attacks. Jin quickly recovers, catching me unawares with a fist to the stomach, and I double over from both pain and shock, breath quickening as I try to regain the air he knocked out of me. This leaves me vulnerable, though, and he's attacking again, this time with a roundhouse kick that almost connects with the side of my face.   
  
Luckily, I manage to block it in the nick of time, and leap up to perform a roundhouse of my own. Mine doesn't connect either, and when I land, I hurriedly raise my arm to block any counter moves thrown my way. Instead, I feel Jin's fingers wrap around my wrist, and he flips me, slamming me into the ground, knocking the breath out of me once again. I try to struggle to my feet, disorientated, and he slams into me, both of us falling to the floorboards again, and Jin's body covering mine. His hand pins my right wrist to the floor and arousal pulses through me unbidden as I look through half lidded eyes at him, trying desperately to rid myself of these feelings and focus on the situation. His eyes flicker with desire, and I feel the smallest triumph at that - the idea that I can make him feel even a fraction of what he's making me feel makes me happy. He lowers his mouth to my ear, and I shiver as his breath tickles my skin.   
  
"I have you in quite the predicament, Xiaoyu." he murmurs smoothly as I struggle underneath him, trying to break free. I place my free palm on his chest and heat courses through me at the feel of his skin against mine. Wriggling to try and free myself from his grip - and well aware that Heihachi is still in the room - my knee brushes against his crotch, and I barely suppress a squeak of surprise. Do I really need to tell you why? Far from being embarrassed, as I would have been if I were him, he only offers me a wicked smile, grip on me tightening so as to keep me still. He's pinned me to a draw.   
  
"Fantastic." Heihachi booms as Jin stands up, absently offering his hand. It reminds me a lot of the first time we met, except my face doesn't hurt as much. The old man is folding his arms, nodding appreciatively.   
  
"Your speed is definitely your best asset, Xiaoyu." he continues. "Good adaptation, both of you."   
  
All I can do is nod - I'm scared that if I open my mouth, no sound will come out - but luckily I'm spared from any questions by the loud ringing of Heihachi's phone. He sighs, excusing himself and telling us he'd be back shortly, then sliding the door shut behind him. I can feel Jin's eyes on me, and I turn to him, opening my mouth to make some lame comment , and perhaps to embarrass myself by babbling on at him, but I don't get a chance. He grabs my hand, one arm curling around my waist to pull me closer, and my breath catches in my throat as he begins to close the gap between our mouths.   
  
"Nuh-no..." I gasp, pressing both hands against his chest and twisting out of his grip. Breathless, heart pounding, I step backwards to create distance between us and turn away from him in an attempt to stop myself from losing my resolve.   
  
"This isn't how it was supposed to go!" I squeak. "I was supposed to be finding out why you keep trying to push me away and maybe throwing a few insults at you while I was at it!" I grasp at my hair, grimacing, trying to calm myself down. "I wasn't supposed to end up here! You weren't supposed to be - " I trail off, shifting nervously from foot to foot, breath coming in gasps as I hear his soft footsteps getting closer. Jin's arms wrap around my middle from behind, and I can feel him pressed against me.   
  
"Jin, p-please..." I moan, struggling out of his grip again. "Your grandfather..."   
  
"Shut up." he breathes, advancing on me again, and there's nowhere I can go. My back's against the wall. Literally. I make one last, lame attempt to escape him, ducking under his arm, but he grabs me, pressing me against the wall again and capturing my lips with his. His kiss is fierce, urgent, and I can't help but give in to him as he snakes an arm around my waist to hold me closer, the other hand running down my body.   
  
My hands are clutching his shoulders for support as his tongue slides between my lips, finding my own as his fingers slip through my hair. Shifting slightly, my thigh presses against his arousal and he gives a soft groan, deepening the kiss, free hand ever so slowly tracing a path back up from my hip. I feel the gentle scrape of his teeth on my lower lip as his hand goes higher, from my stomach up to my ribcage, then finally coming to rest on my breast. I pull back instinctively and his eyes lock with mine, daring me to look away first. His hand begins a gentle caress, and my lips are swollen and trembling as I open my mouth, trying to find words, to tell him I can't do this, that no one's ever made me feel so powerless, that this isn't supposed to be happening, but my vocal cords won't co-operate, and all that comes out is a quiet whimper.   
  
Jin buries his face in my neck, and I hear him breathe my name. For a few seconds we stay like that, the only sound that of a curtain gently rustling in the breeze from the half-open window on the far side of the room. I let go of him, meaning to step away from both Jin and the situation, but his grip on me tightens.   
  
"J-Jin, your grandfather's gonna be back soon." I say shakily, and he raises his head to look at me.   
  
"Xiao...just let me..." he trails off, reclaiming my lips and giving me another urgent kiss. "Just let me have this moment..." 


	14. Hesitance

**Note:** Thank you so much for all the reviews, everyone! I'm pleased you all liked the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one too, dears.   
  


Chapter 14: Hesitance

  
  
As I step out of the limo and onto the pavement, feeling awkward and childish - alternating between thanking the driver for the lift and apologising profusely for holding him up this afternoon by standing in front of the car and acting like a stubborn brat - my mobile phone begins to ring, tinkling out its melody from somewhere inside my bag. Good think it did, I decide, as the driver is now looking at me as if I'm a complete moron and I think I was just about to apologise for being one. I roll my eyes apologetically and start digging around for the phone while the driver makes a far-too-hasty exit, leaving me coughing in a cloud of exhaust fumes. Note to self: Tell Jin to tell Heihachi that his cars are in dire need of a service.   
  
The glowing screen of my phone informs me that Hwoarang is the one that's calling, and I bite my lip hesitantly before taking a deep breath and pressing 'answer'. Hope he isn't too mad at me. Jeez, I'm making him sound like some type of dad-person, which he is so not. My dad never asks my breasts how I am.   
  
"Hey." I try to sound relatively normal, so he doesn't suspect anything, but he doesn't fall for my mellow voice at all.   
  
"You sound happy." he mutters, and I cringe.   
  
"Yeah, uh, I'm eating chocolate." I lie hastily, and I hear him chuckle. "Uh, so, are you okay?"   
  
"Me?" he asks, then makes a dismissive noise. "I'm fine. Kazama punches like a girl."   
  
I smirk into the phone, even though he can't see me.   
  
"No, I meant your foot." I reply, my voice laced with mirth. "Miharu stood on my foot the other day and I nearly hit the roof."   
  
He groans, dropping the cocky act for a second.   
  
"It hurts...?"   
  
"No, it fucking kills, Xiao." he whines.   
  
"Aww, poor Red." I grin, leaning against the gate.   
  
"I mean it!" he says indignantly. "I can hardly walk!" After a pause he adds; "Feel free to express your sympathy any time now." I try to hold in my laughter.   
  
"I did. I went 'aww', remember?"   
  
"Such a saint." he mutters, irritated.   
  
"Anyway, what's wrong? Why did you call me?"   
  
"I'm bored. Baek never showed up for training."   
  
"Mm-hmm?"   
  
"And I think I have a hairline fracture on my toe..."   
  
"Do you even know what a hairline fracture is?"   
  
He laughs.   
  
"Not exactly, but it sounded good. I heard it on Discovery Health yesterday."   
  
"You watch Discovery Health?" I ask, amused. "I'm telling."   
  
"On the subject of hairlines..." he muses. "What's up with Mishima's?"   
  
I giggle, despite the attempt to appear like I'm above Hwoarang's special brand of humour.   
  
"No idea, Hwoarang. No idea."   
  
"Isn't Kazama a relative of his?" Hwoarang asks. "You know what they say about kids inheriting certain characteristics..."   
  
"Well, that's disturbing." I trail off suddenly. _You will not think about the weirdness that was earlier. You will not think about the weirdness that was earlier. _ I repeat it to myself like a mantra. Sometimes I wonder whether Jin has some kind of split personality. Mind you, it seems to run in the family, judging by Heihachi's sudden mood swing this afternoon.   
  
He suddenly came bustling in, but luckily I'd heard his footsteps echoing down the hall and hurriedly extracted myself from Jin's arms. Just in time, too, as about two seconds after that, Heihachi flung the screen door aside and marched in, glaring at the windowpane for a few moments before turning to Jin with a scowl.   
  
"Boy, get in my office. I have some news."   
  
Jin nodded, padding out of the room without so much as a backward glance. Hmph. I stood watching him, then Heihachi's booming voice jarred me back to reality.   
  
"Miss Ling, my apologies, but something has come up and I'm afraid my grandson and I will be busy from now on. I have arranged a driver for you, dear, so off you go." He thrust my jacket into my arms, patting me on the shoulder - a bit too heavily, might I add - and ushered me out of the mansion. Jin was nowhere to be seen. As it was, I ended up turfed out onto the driveway, wondering what on earth had just happened.   
  
"Hey, are you still there?" Hwoarang asks, sounding slightly bemused.   
  
"What? Oh, sure."   
  
"So, where do you think he's gone?"   
  
"Baek?" I ask, confused, and Hwoarang "hmm"s.   
  
"Probably realised how strange you are and went to drown his sorrows." I joke.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"It's not like you to worry, anyway. You ill?"   
  
"I know." It's supposed to be a statement, but it comes out more like a sigh.   
  
"How long has he been gone, Hwoarang?" I ask with concern. Something's not right. He hesitates for a while, and I wonder whether or not he heard me. But just as I'm about to repeat myself, he speaks up.   
  
"Never mind, Xiao. I'm gonna go down the local. Need a drink."   
  
"I'll come with you." I hurriedly reply, worried. He makes a hesitant type of noise.   
  
"Nah, the biker with the hair'll be there. He freaks you out, remember?"   
  
"So?"   
  
He gives a half hearted chuckle.   
  
"See you tomorrow."   
  
_Click_.   
  
I glare at the phone. Something is wrong with him, I can tell. He isn't his usual cocky self. And he didn't try to sexually harass me, not once. Something's going on. 


	15. Missing

Chapter Fifteen: Missing

  
  
I finally track Hwoarang down in a smoky downtown dive strategically hidden between two larger buildings, one of them being a derelict branch of the shopping centre, and the other being a discount clothes store. I know he's in this particular bar because of the motorbikes parked outside. I recognise his among the others. Taking a deep breath and steeling myself for all the slapping and pinching that my ass was most likely to suffer, I swing the door open and step inside. My eyes adjusting to the dim light, I glance around, looking for the familiar mop of hair. I can't see Hwoarang anywhere, and after ten minutes of fruitless searching, I can't stand being in the pub any longer and retreat out of the back door, rubbing my sore behind with a wince. It hurts to walk. Choosing to slam the door behind me even though every inch of me is screaming to barrel back into the pub and hand out some ass kicking, I turn to face the canal. Sitting on the wall in front of me and taking a drag of a half finished cigarette, is Hwoarang. I wander over and he turns to me glumly.   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"I was looking for you."   
  
"Hm."   
  
He takes another drag, turning back to the water. I decide to cut to the chase.   
  
"Did you find Baek?"   
  
He doesn't answer, simply exhales the smoke of the cigarette and continues to stare into the distance. I walk up to him and sit myself down, crossing my legs in front of me and tilting my head a little.   
  
"The canal looks really great at night, don't you think?" I muse. "There's no breeze, so it's like a sheet of glass. The reflection's so clear."   
  
He glances at me, giving me an annoyed look.   
  
"Fine, if you're gonna go all poetic on me. I don't know where the hell he is." He sighs. "I thought he might be here. Used to be one of his old hangouts. Came here whenever I pissed him off."   
  
"How long's he been gone?"   
  
He puts the cig back in his mouth.   
  
"About two weeks now. 'Course, I thought he just got fed up waiting for me and went home last time I actually turned up when we were supposed to train. Never occured to me that there was anything wrong."   
  
"Have you tried calling him?"   
  
He glares.   
  
"Why didn't that ever occur to me?" he asks in a voice laced with sarcasm.   
  
"Okay, that was a stupid question." I admit, brushing my hair out of my eyes.   
  
We're both silent for a while, before Hwoarang shakes his head, crushing his cigarette on the pavement and standing up.   
  
"Well, suppose we'd better get going."   
  
"Hwoarang, maybe he just needed a break." I suggest lamely. "He'll show up at the tournament, if not before, I bet you anything."   
  
"Hm."   
  
We slip into silence again, and I glance sideways at him as we walk. This isn't the cheerful clumsy dork that I'm used to. His eyes are fixed on the ground, his shoulders slumped. His hair's messed up where he's been pulling at it. The Hwoarang I'm used to would be sauntering along, smirking and making dirty-minded comments at every opportunity. I guess he's taking Baek's disappearance harder than even he thought he would. He always complains to Miharu and I about 'the fuckin' slave-driver' making him get up at five am to train at the Shinto shrine near Hwo's apartment. But deep down, I think he sees Baek as the father he should have had, instead of the one he did have. Either that or an older brother.   
  
"Guess I'll have to go back to what I was doing before." Hwoarang is saying, and I turn to him, confused.   
  
"Before what?"   
  
"Before he came along and decided to pay the rent for my place."   
  
"Hwoarang?!"   
  
He's referring to the days when he used to pick fights for cash.   
  
"You can't be serious..." I said in disbelief, stopping in front of him when he ignored me. "Hwoarang, tell me you're not serious?"   
  
He arches an eyebrow.   
  
"What? I did pretty well out of it before."   
  
"It's dangerous." I snap. "Not to mention it's a dishonest way to make a living!"   
  
He scowled. "Stop with the preaching, Xiaoyu. Most people make their living by being dishonest. It's not that big a deal, I don't see the problem."   
  
"No, I don't suppose you would." I mutter, and his eyes flash angrily.   
  
"Don't even think about it." he warned. "You've got no idea."   
  
"Then why not explain it to me?"   
  
"Because you wouldn't understand, Xiaoyu. You've never had to lift wallets or hustle for cash."   
  
"Have _you_?" I argue. "Have you ever _had_ to? Or did you just _choose_ to?"   
  
I can tell as soon as the words are out of my mouth that I've gone too far. Hwoarang's eyes widen as what I've said sinks in, and I stammer an apology.   
  
"S-sorry, I don't even know why I said that..." I manage, but he simply shakes his head in disbelief, turns abruptly, and just walks away.   
  



	16. Reaction

Chapter 16: Reaction

  
  
When I arrive at school the next morning, I feel like hell. I didn't sleep a wink all night, couldn't stop thinking about Hwoarang and why I had to say what I said to him. Why do I never think before I speak? You'd think I'd have learned my lesson right now, after sixteen years of doing it. Why do I still always manage to say just the wrong thing at just the wrong time? I hate that Hwo's not speaking to me.  
  
Not that he's really had chance to ignore me or anything, because I'm such a coward that I called three times yesterday and ended up hanging up on the first ring. He did ignore me when I called to him yesterday night, though, trying to stop him from walking away. It doesn't feel right that he's mad at me. It's usually vice versa, but I'm never mad at him for long, he always manages to talk me round somehow. That might be why, when I catch a glimpse of him leaning against the wire fence of the tennis courts, staring at the pavement, I run over to him, desperate for the chance to explain myself.  
  
"Hey!" I say brightly. He kind of frowns, then pushes himself away from the fence and starts to walk away from me. Undeterred, I follow him. He speeds up, so I do too, eventually running ahead and walking backwards in front of him.  
  
"Hey, Hwoarang, remember when you got your new bike?" I ask. He tries to sidestep me and make an escape, but I anticipate his action and mirror it, making him sigh in irritation. He still doesn't say anything though.  
  
"You brought it to school and said you'd give me a lift home, remember?" I smile at him. "And I said that if you dared to do anything stupid while I was on the back, I'd eviscerate you with a pencil."  
  
He doesn't smile back, but I know he remembers.  
  
"And you promised you wouldn't, but you did anyway! I had a sore throat for days, I'd screamed so much!"  
  
"What's your point?" he asks icily.  
  
"M-my point?"  
  
"Yeah, Xiaoyu, your point. And hurry up, because I'm busy."  
  
Okay, that didn't work. I sigh, running a hand through my hair.  
  
"Alright, I was an asshole. I'm an insensitive, nasty bitch."  
  
He blinks at me.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot, Hwoarang. I'm sorry. Please talk to me."  
  
I can feel the tears threatening to well up in my eyes as he remains silent, expressionless.  
  
"It's up to you what you do with your life." I say, voice quavering slightly. "It's got nothing to do with me and I'm sorry."  
  
He lowers his eyes, and my bottom lip starts to tremble. I hate when that happens.  
  
"Don't be mad at me." I say, voice barely above a whisper now. "I'm sorry. Please don't be..."  
  
My shoulders are shaking as I try to stop myself from crying, and I hang my head, sniffling rather pathetically. However, this embarassing little performance pays off in the long run, because the next thing I know, I'm being pulled gently into his arms, and he's resting his chin on the top of my head. Hwoarang always has this familiar clean, soapy scent, (he doesn't use cologne because, and I quote, 'it's girly') and I breathe him in, closing my eyes and burying my face in his t-shirt. He doesn't seem to mind that I'm crying all over it.  
  
"...Idiot." he scolds, tightening his arms around me. "What are you crying for?"  
  
"B-because I didn't - " I choke back a sob, " - m-mean what I said, and I'm a sucky friend..." I trail off miserably.  
  
He laughs, pushing me away to look at my blotchy, mascara streaked face.  
  
"I'm over it."  
  
I know he's lying. I saw how angry he was about what I said. But the only thing I can manage to say is;  
  
"B-but...Baek...."  
  
"Hey, if the fuckin' asshole wants to leave, let him."  
  
"But I said - " I try again, wanting to show him in some way how guilty I feel.  
  
"Said what?" he asks, innocently.  
  
"Said that you had a choice..."  
  
"It's already forgotten, Xiao." He slings an arm around me, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye as we pass the vending machine and I sniffle that I still feel bad about it.  
  
He shrugs it off, then grins, noticing my scary face that I'd been doing a good job of hiding behind my hair up until now.  
  
"You look like Alice Cooper."  
  
I wipe my eyes and my hand comes away covered in mascara.  
  
"This is your doing, y'know." I say with a frown, gesturing to him with the streaky hand. "I hope you're proud of yourself."  
  
Hwoarang laughs, and I manage to smile back, mentally doing a merry jig of relief.  
  


-------

  
  
Later, sitting in the common room with Miharu, the topic shifts to yesterday's events. I've been hoping she won't bring it up, distracting her by talking about the shoes I want to buy at the weekend, but something must have reminded her.  
  
"So, what did Jin say to you after me and Hwo took off?" she asks curiously, and I lower my head, pretending to be reading the gossip mag that someone left on the table so that she can't see the blush on my face that's threatening to become day-glo.  
  
"Oh, nothing really." I tell her nonchalantly. "I went home."  
  
"Liar." she teases. "There's no way you went home, hon. I called your house and your mum said she hadn't seen you."  
  
Well, damn.  
  
"Okay." I sigh, looking up at her. "I went to the Mishima house."  
  
"With Jin?" she asks a little too loudly.  
  
"Shhh!" I hiss, eyes wide.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"...Kinda sorta."  
  
"Then what?" she says excitedly.  
  
I debate with myself whether to tell her the truth, but I'm saved from decision-making by the bell that signals lesson four. Miharu has to go to Geography revision lessons, something that she's made very clear that she is not pleased with, and she scowls as most people in the room get up and head for the door.  
  
"Dammit! You'd better text me and tell me exactly what happened, Xiao!"  
  
"Okay, fine. But don't tell anyone." I say warningly, and she smirks, probably taking this as an indication of what could have happened.  
  
After she hurries off, I find myself sitting alone, with only the gossip magazine for company. There are a few people dotted around the room, one scribbling inside an exercise book frantically, one laying on the lone comfy chair in the room, arms folded behind his head, and two girls comparing homework in the far corner. I flip through the magazine, pausing to read my horoscope on the back page, then throw it carelessly onto the table, getting up and walking over to the coffee machine. I type in the number for a decaf cappucino, and nothing happens. The lit up words above the keypad catch my eye:  
  
Cold drinks not available.  
Hot drinks not available.  
  
I glare at them, as if they will suddenly change if I do it for long enough, and then abandon the machine completely, deciding to go use the one downstairs. As I walk down the corridor, I'm faintly aware of someone approaching, and turn around to face them. I'll give you three guesses who it is.  
  
"Thought if I waited outside the common room I'd find you eventually." he murmurs, stopping in front of me. I feel a shiver run from my toes to my hairline.  
  
"You could have just come in, you know." I tell him. "No need to sneak up on me, Jin."  
  
He makes a dismissive sound.  
  
"No I couldn't. The redhead was in there with you."  
  
"Her name's _Miharu_." I scowl. "And she doesn't bite."  
  
"Yeah, well, I prefer to get you on your own."  
  
"I'd noticed."  
  
He shrugs off my comment, swiftly changing the subject.  
  
"I saw you with that guy today. What's the deal with you and him anyway?"  
  
"I don't have time to explain it." I sigh tiredly. I really need that cappuccino.  
  
"Make time."  
  
"It's too complicated at this time in a morning."  
  
"It's afternoon" he corrects absently, and I frown, trying to walk away from him to the stairway (the coffee machine's at the bottom) and get away from the conversation, but he places a hand on the wall in front of me, trapping me there.  
  
"Xiaoyu, I want to know." I stare at him, a little spark of curiosity igniting within me. "You looked cosy together this morning." he mutters, and the curiosity changes to surprise. Is it really possible?  
  
"Jin, are you jealous?" I ask slowly. He doesn't answer, averting his eyes from my face, and I tilt my head.  
  
"You are, aren't you?" I say cheekily. "You're jealous of Hwoarang! You're worried that he's - "  
  
Whatever else I'm about to say, I don't get to say it, because Jin moves forward, pulling me into his arms and claiming my lips with his. I feel my body start to tingle, and he pulls away from me before I can react and deepen the kiss. I'm half expecting him to do what he usually does and disappear down the hall, leaving me dazed and frustrated, but he doesn't. I blink, confused by the fact that he's still there, and try to regulate my breathing, hoping I'm not visibly trembling.  
  
"I'm not worried." he says silkily. "Not when I can get that type of reaction out of you by doing something as simple as that."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I say, voice wavering, and run a shaky hand through my hair (I left it down today, God knows why, and it's getting on my last nerve).  
  
He smiles suggestively.  
  
"Makes me wonder what kind of reaction I'd get doing other things."  
  
Somehow, I manage not to let the above affect me, and smile straight back at him.  
  
"I'm not worried either, Jin." I tell him. "Not after that..." I cough delicately "..._reaction_ I got out of you yesterday."  
  
"Don't you have class to be getting to?" he asks smoothly, changing the subject one again, but I can see the amusement in his eyes. I shake my head.  
  
" 'Fraid you're stuck with me for now."  
  



	17. Jealous?

Chapter 17: Jealous? 

"So," Jin begins, giving me a sideways glance as we walk down the corridor. "How long have you and him known each other?" He says 'him' like the word is poison, and I raise an eyebrow. 

"Subtle." 

He doesn't reply, simply looking at me expectantly, waiting for my answer. 

"About four years, now. First day of school, he almost ran me over." 

"With his bike?" Jin asks, and I shake my head. 

"No, he didn't have one until he turned sixteen. Skateboard. He, er, _borrowed_ it from one of the older kids and they weren't best pleased. He was trying to outrun them." 

Jin rolls his eyes. "So even at fifteen he was an asshole." 

"I'm getting the sense that you two don't like each other." 

Jin doesn't say anything. It's kind of confusing. As far as I could tell, when they first met, they got along fine. I guess I know why Hwoarang doesn't like Jin, after the state I worked myself into a while ago, and I suppose Hwoarang picking a fight with Jin yesterday didn't really help matters. But Jin's mostly indifferent when it comes to things he doesn't like, I've noticed, and Hwoarang usually just gets even more sarcastic than usual, which is why the whole fight thing yesterday was... not really unexpected, but not completely expected, either. It's because of me. I shouldn't have said anything about Jin - after all, I was overreacting, really. As I'm one for doing at least once every twenty-four hours. Hey, I like to think I'm keeping things balanced. Some people are just too damned _calm_. Like Jin. He doesn't seem in the least bit bothered that less than a day ago he was feeling me up. My face flushes at the memory, and I look away from him. 

"Why do you want to know about Hwoarang, anyway?" 

"You didn't have to answer me." 

"You haven't answered _me_." 

He sighs, stopping, and I stop too. 

"Because I'm interested." 

"Interested?" 

He nods slightly, a slight smirk on his face.

"Well, I figure since I already know your cup size, I might as well find out more stuff about you." 

I narrow my eyes, refusing to be drawn in. 

"So you asked about Hwoarang?" 

"There a problem with that?" 

I smile. "Nope. Just a bit strange that you asked about him." 

"We've already cleared the jealousy thing up, Xiao." he says warningly, and I grin at him. 

"If you say so. But you know, come to think of it, Hwoarang's pretty cute." 

Jin arches an eyebrow. 

"And he's got that 'rebel' thing going for him..." I walk away a few steps, then turn around. "And he's still single." 

"Xiao... stop trying to - " 

"You and him'd make a great couple." 

"What?!" Jin explodes, and I chuckle at him. One more point for Xiao. That's two so far. 

"I can talk to him for you, if you'd like. He's always said he'll try anything once!" I laugh, and Jin glares, striding towards me and pulling me close. 

"Funny, Xiao," he growls, lowering his mouth to mine. 

I wriggle out of his arms as the bell rings and set off running for my next class, feeling half victorious and half annoyed with myself for willingly walking away from another kiss. But Miharu always says that the more they can't have you, the more they'll want you, so I think I'm gonna try military tactic no. 56: Playing Hard To Get. 

"Yep, _I_ thought so!" I call over my shoulder as I go. Jin watches after me, expression a mixture of surprise, amusement, and... something else. Disappointment? In that case, another point for me. Heh. I rule. 

When I reach the classroom, everyone's still waiting outside. I wander to the back of the line, looking around to see if Miharu's there, but it doesn't look like it. Maybe she got kept behind in Geography. However, I _do_ spot Hwoarang a little further down the corridor, and set off to go and talk to him. Before I can get there, though, someone pushes past me and knocks my bag off my shoulder, as is a given in our narrow corridors - obviously designed by morons - before lessons start. Doesn't make it any less irritating, though. You'd think people would have a little more consideration for their fellow students these days... and I'm beginning to sound like my mother. Forget I said that. 

My pencil case goes skimming across the floor, spilling stationary all over, and I huff in annoyance, kneeling to gather everything back up. I can hear a familiar voice - like nails on a blackboard to my ears - as I stuff the pencil case back into my bag, and as I straighten up, I'm treated to the sight of the owner of the voice. Ayumi, standing far closer to Hwoarang than is needed, is laughing about something, touching his forearm. He sees me and smiles, and I give him a quizzical look, walking over. 

"So, I'm free tomorrow if you are." Ayumi is saying, and I roll my eyes. Not again. She does this every week, and every week, Hwoarang gives her the same answer - 

"Yeah, why not?" 

My jaw drops. That _isn't_ the usual answer. 

"Great! I'll talk to you about meeting places later." she says, glaring in my direction. "...Looks like Ling wants something." 

I blink as she walks through the double doors and disappears down the stairs. 

"Well, I was hoping to start off the conversation with a 'hey, how was your cig break', but... you're meeting her?" I ask in disbelief. 

"Something the matter?" Hwoarang asks innocently.

"You do know that's _Ayumi_, right?" 

"Ye-es." he says slowly. "And?" I bristle. I hate when he takes that tone of voice with me. And again with the mother sounding-ness. I'm sixteen going on forty. But with better dress sense, obviously. 

"And she's an asshole, and you've never liked her." 

Hwoarang laughs slightly, and there's a sort of bitterness to it that I've never heard from him before. 

"No, _you've_ never liked her." 

"Neither have you!" I cry, irritated. "You said - " 

"I know what I said. But things change, Xiao. Don't worry, you still have _Kazama_" 

"You saw me talking to him?" I ask lightly. 

"Don't you remember how upset you were the other day?" He asks, sounding slightly disappointed in me. 

"Hwo, how long have you known me?" I reason. "You know more than anyone how easily I get worked up about things." 

He looks away. "Yeah, but..." he trails off, glaring at the opposite wall. 

"Hwoarang?" Ayumi pokes her head around the corner, and I glance back at him. 

"You could do so much better." I mumble, and he sighs in response. 

"So could you. I'll see you later." he mutters, pushing away from the wall and walking towards Ayumi. 

I open my mouth to reply, but don't get the chance. My English teacher comes bustling down the hall, calling us all into the classroom, and by the time I turn around, Hwoarang and Ayumi are on their way out of the double doors. I glare at his back. What was all that about?

And... why am I so annoyed? 


	18. Experiment

_A/N: I present to you the rarest of rarities, a quick update from yours truly. What can I say, I got inspired (as a result of your wonderful reviews, keep them coming, s'il vous plait?). However, me and my word processor had a falling out and are no longer on speaking terms, so the next update might take some time._

Chapter 18: Experiment

At present, I have way too much on my mind. Whoever thought that getting caught between two guys would be so depressing? Not me, that's for sure. I'm always the one to shout at the token chick flick heroine when she's whining about being the object of two guys' affections. It's like "Hello, Ms. Heroine? Two cute guys want you, and this is a bad thing?"

But my case is different. Jin, for example, must be a teensy bit attracted to me, considering the _effect_ I had on him yesterday - but he's made no mention of actually wanting to date me. And Hwoarang seemed un-bothered by the Jin thing, after all, he was the one who told Miharu about me kissing him in the corridor. In fact, he was okay with it, until I decided to show him the results of my oh-so-intelligent decision to launch an assault on the bedroom door - hey, the door started it, okay? - so maybe he's just being a concerned friend.  
He hasn't really made any serious indication that he _like_ likes me. Well, apart from that time in the coffee shop... but I don't know whether he was serious or not, and I was under the influence of caffiene at the time. Two mochas and I'm anyone's. It's times like this that I wish I knew what was going on in Jin and Hwoarang's minds. Or perhaps not. It could be mildly disturbing. Imagining their to-do lists is bad enough.

Jin: Angst. Look sexy. Buy hair gel.  
Hwoarang: Michiko, Ayumi, that girl at the cafe whose name he doesn't know yet.

But seriously, as I said, I don't really know where I stand with either of them at the moment. Jin's just Jin, so there's no point even trying to work out what's going on there. And Hwoarang might just be worried about me. But then there's the whole thing where Hwo accepted Ayumi's offer of a date and for some reason... it annoyed me. Why? I don't like Hwoarang that way, really. At least, I don't _think_ I do. And why am I pondering this without access to chocolate?

"So this proves what, Miss Ling?"

The English teacher stands over me, one hand on her hip, the other clutching a worn copy of Othello, and I find myself disturbed and wishing that she'd wear a bra. I'm sure it's not natural for your breasts to be at the same level as your belt buckle.

A few of my classmates turn to stare at me as English gives me an expectant look, and I try and remember the last passage she read, but to no avail. All that comes to mind is Jin and Hwo-related.

"Miss Ling!"

Great, now _everyone's_ gawping at me.

"Erm..." My face grows hot and I look down at my textbook. "I'm sorry. I don't know."

"Well!" English huffs. "Perhaps if you'd been _listening_, or if you'd looked at the board _once_ in the half an hour you've been here, you _would_ know!"

I mutter another apology, but she's already stomping back to her desk at the front of the classroom. She knocks a pile of homework off the desk with her rear, and turns to glower at me, like it's my fault.

"Go and stand outside!"

Oh well. At least if I go outside I don't have to pretend I'm listening any more. I push my chair back, gathering my things and slinging my backpack over my shoulder. I give her a doubtful glance, and she stares venomously.

"Now, Miss Ling!"

Jeez, English. Don't have a _fit _or anything.

Outside, I lean against the wall, then slide myself down it and sit on the floor, tucking my legs to the side and unzipping my backpack. I yank out my maths homework from inside a heavy textbook and look it over. Algebra, Equations, Trigonometry. A pick 'n' mix of problems. (I could just do with a pick 'n' mix, come to think of it. With cola bottles and sugar mice.) Doesn't look too hard.

Question 1: _Solve the equation: dy over dt equals 2t over 1 plus t squared multiplied by_ oh dear God, what-the-hell-ever.

...Maybe I'll come back to that one.

I put the sheet to one side, deciding that now is as good a time as any to find inner peace and perhaps the path to enlightenment while I'm waiting for English to realise she was being a bitch and come outside to ask me to rejoin the snooze-fest. And inner peace cannot be found without clearing one's mind of all Jin or Hwoarang related thoughts.

"Seven hundred and sixty."

I jump, looking up to see Hwoarang standing there, my maths worksheet in one hand. Does that boy ever go to class?

"Seven what?"

"Question three. The distance between the two cities. Seven hundred and sixty."

I raise my eyebrows, impressed.

"You worked that out just now? Not just a pretty face, are you?"

"Yeah. And no, I have a sexy ass, too." he replies without missing a beat.

I chuckle, and he hands me the paper back.

"How come you're out here?" he asks me with a frown, leaning against the opposite wall of the corridor.

"Oh, English knocked some papers off her desk with her butt. Apparently, that was my fault."

"Delinquent."

"Funny, that, coming from you."

I grin at him, slipping the worksheet back into my bag and standing up. For a while, we're quiet. This is one thing I love most about spending time with Hwoarang - we can be quiet together. With Jin, if he's quiet for too long, I start to wonder why he's quiet. Have I done something? Said something? My mind starts conjuring up these ridiculous situations, and by the time he does speak, I've got so worked up that I'm practically screaming with relief. I suppose it's because I've known Hwoarang so long that I don't worry about what he's thinking. I used to, when we first became friends, but that was because I kind of thought it was weird that this guy who made off with the year elevens' skateboard and smoked and was always late to school would actually talk to a goody-two-shoes like me.

"I'm sorry." Hwoarang breaks the silence.

"About what?"

"Earlier." He shakes his head. "If you really like Kazama, Xiao, then it's fine by me. Even if he _is_ a dick."

I laugh at that, walking over and giving him a hug. His body tenses up in surprise as I wrap my arms around him.

"Well, I was gonna say the same."

"About me and Kazama?" he jokes, tentatively returning the hug. I don't know why he's being so uneasy about it. He always hugs me and I don't mind. We always used to be like this. I guess I was like the little sister he never had, back then.

"About you and Ayumi." I reply. "Though Jin and I did have a conversation about that this morning."

Hwoarang laughs.

"Nah, I'm outta his league."

Before I can reply to that, the classroom door opens and English sticks her head out, scowling.

"Miss Ling, I think it's about time you came back inside and did some work, don't you?" she snaps.

"You sent her out, dumbass." Hwoarang smirks at her, folding his arms.

"How dare you?" English's neck has turned a blotchy pink, thus signifiying she is Very Angry. "Mr. Mishima will hear about this, mark my words."

"And I'm sure he'll care." Hwo replies, sounding bored. He starts to walk down the corridor, turning to call my name before I follow the fuming teacher back into the classroom.

"About Ayumi, you're right." He flashes me a grin. "She's an asshole."

My mouth falls open as he chuckles, setting off again.

"B-but then... _why_...?"

"Just a little... experiment." he calls over his shoulder, continuing down the hallway.


	19. Together

A/N: Edited a little, because I felt that the ending paragraphs with Xiao and Jin were a little bit 'tacked on'. So I've made that scene a bit longer. Reviewers, I love you. Your comments make my day, so please keep them coming. And don't hesitate to let me know if there's anything about the chapter you don't like. I'm always open to suggestions for improvement! Right, on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 19: Together

"So, which one do you think, Xiao?"

Miharu's holding up two shirts, and I turn my attention away from a pink, flowery dress to look, then blink, mildly confused.

"Which one? They look the same to me."

"They're different." Miharu sighs, shoving one of them into my hands. "This one is plain, see? The one you're holding is different." She points. "Look. Lacy hem."

"Oh, yeah." I trace my finger over the edge of the lace, noticing loose threads. It's unraveling. Hm, remind me not to buy anything from this shop again without checking it over. Miharu's still waiting for an answer, and I hand her the shirt back.

"Well then, I say the plain one."

Her face falls a little.

"Why?"

I shrug, nodding my head a tad in time with the music blaring through the shop.

"Not too fussy."

Miharu and I are on our mandatory shopping expedition, something we do every weekend without fail - whether we have the cash for new clothes or not. It gives us chance to talk girl stuff without Hwoarang's 'helpful' interjections, or his complaining. Also, it means I get chance to have my weekly fix of mocha. De-caff, of course. Damned migraines. Mind you, like Hwo's said a couple of times before, it's probably a good thing that I react badly to caffeine. I can get hyperactive enough as it is.

"I liked the other one." Miharu mutters, making a face.

"Well then get the other one."

"Xiao, you know I hate when you do this." she says warningly.

"If you like the lacy one, Miharu, buy it."

"But you said the plain one."

"Well, I like the plain one."

"Well _I_ like the lace one!"

I raise my eyebrows.

"So buy it."

She lets out a little scream of frustration, stamping her foot, then snatches the shirt out of my hands and thrusts it back on the rack, along with the lace one. Glaring at me, she grabs a blue tee.

"I'll buy this one!"

"The lace one was better..."

She turns slowly to face me, a murderous expression on her face, and I smile, barely managing not to burst into laughter. Not the best idea when you've already wound someone up as best you can, but I can see amusement dancing in her eyes, so I think I'm safe from her wrath for now. She'll probably think up a way to get her own back on me later, anyway. She always does.

"When's the tournament due to start?" Miharu spots a denim skirt nearby "Ooh, cute."

"A week on Monday." And then I stop, suddenly feeling a little bit nervous. "I didn't think it was so soon..."

"You're worried?"

"Sort of."

"Why?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do." Miharu accuses. Nothing escapes her. We've known each other too long.

"I guess I'm worried that I'll..." I trail off, studying my fingernails. They need filing.

"You'll what?"

"What if I don't make it past the first round?" I ask slowly. "What if I lose my first match? What would people think? I'm scared I'll let everyone down."

A grin spreads over Miharu's face and she carries on flipping through hangers to find the skirt in her size.

"Well, someone has to lose." She finds what she's looking for and adds it to the armful of clothes she has already, and I try to figure out whether she's teasing me or whether she hasn't finished talking yet. She opens her mouth to carry on, answering my question.

"But come on, Xiao. You, crashing out early? Not gonna happen, chick."

I smile slightly, picking up a white hoodie and examining it, and suddenly feeling much better. It makes me happy to know that Miharu has faith in me. She's the only one who's had no doubts - back when I first got the invitation, everyone else tried to talk me out of it some way or another. Jin said it was too dangerous, Hwoarang spent an hour-long phone conversation trying to persuade me not to enter (I think he was just scared of the competition, though.) and Grandfather, in typical Grandfather fashion, just mumbled and wandered off into the garden. When I told Miharu, I was half expecting the same type of thing from her. I should have known better. She was totally excited about the whole thing, and said she couldn't wait to see me kick some Mishima butt as revenge for school, and for that bronze abomination (otherwise known as Heihachi's statue) in the middle of the courtyard. I wouldn't go as far as to say I'll really get the chance, but it means a lot that Miharu believes I can.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." She assures me, scrunching her nose at an item of clothing I suspect is supposed to be a crochet top. It's not really too obvious whether I'm right or not.

"So, what will you do if you have to fight Jin?" she asks lightly.

"Erm, kick his ass?"

"Are you sure?" she singsongs. "Are you sure you won't just give him an ere-"

"Shut up!" I squeal, turning away from her. I knew I shouldn't have said anything about the other day.

Miharu cackles, picking up a studded belt, and then deciding against it.

"Have you got everything you want?"

I ignore her, still embarrassed about what she's just said.

"Come on, Xiao, I was kidding!"

"Hn, whatever. Next time, I'll keep it to myself."

"So there'll be a next time?"

Damn. I'm digging myself a hole by arguing with her. I opt to give her the silent treatment for the rest of the day. It lasts about five minutes.

* * *

The next day, I'm wandering around the school (searching out a working snack machine) when Jin walks up to me. That's another great thing about free lessons, the fact that you can hang around with your not-boyfriend and have a meaningful conversation. Ah, vending machine at twelve 'o' clock. Sugar high, here I come.

"What are you buying?" Jin asks, walking past me to lean against the wall next to the machine and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Chocolate."

"I had a feeling you would be." He sounds amused, and I kneel down to grab it.

"Chocolate's good for you." I say indignantly. "It releases endorphins and stuff."

"Does it, now?" he asks, and I frown at him. His voice seems to have this tone of mockery to it today, like he's only putting up with me for his own entertainment, and I don't like how insecure it makes me feel. I've felt this way before, back when we first met, and I hated it then. Mind you, I've been in a bad mood since I got up, so I might just be taking the tone in his voice the wrong way. In fact, there's probably not a tone to it at all. I decide that now's a good a time as any to do what Miharu and I agreed on yesterday.

See, when we got to the nearest cafe, I complained at her for fifteen minutes about Jin and his mixed signals, before we decided that asking _him_ what was going on would be a good idea. Miharu said that if nothing else, it'd make me feel more at ease around Jin, knowing exactly where I stood. I did ponder asking Hwoarang for his guy opinion, but then decided not to. Hwoarang isn't known for giving good advice.

"Jin, what are we?"

_Ugh._ That was so soap opera.

He looks surprised, and I mentally kick myself for the way I worded the question. And also, I wonder _why_ he looks so surprised. Is he really so taken aback that I'm confused about where I stand? Is that really so unbelievable? He's not exactly made things clear. At least, _I_ don't think he has. Maybe he's under the impression that we're on the same wavelength. Heh.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." I look at the floor, heat rising to my face. "Are we...uh...together?"

"Well, we're in the same vicinity..."

"Jin, you know what I mean."

"You want to be together? Like, a couple?" I hate how bewildered he sounds.

"Do you?"

"Um, sure. I mean, uh, if you want."

I raise my eyes to glare at him.

"Well isn't that reassuring?"

"Well..." he trails off, raising a brow. "Aren't we okay as we are?"

As we are? So basically, he means 'Isn't it fine for me to alternate giving as many mixed signals as I like with kissing you to death, without actually having to do any couple-type things like calling you or even acknowledging your existence unless I want something?' Adjusting the strap of my bag, I give him the coldest look I can muster, then turn to walk away.

"Yes, fine. That's fine. I'm going."

And he catches my hand, pulling me backwards and into his arms. I can feel his warm body against me, his arms wrapped around my waist, pinning me in place. Something that would usually have me melting at his feet, but today only serves to make me angrier. What does he think, that he can say anything he wants, and that holding me will make me forget? Bzzt, wrong!

"Xiao, I'm joking." He tells me, sounding amused as I try to wriggle out of his grip, scowling.

"No you're not. You've got no intention of actually dating me, have you? I'm just a - "

"Don't start." he tells me, still with that annoying amusement in his voice. "You're not 'just' anything, Xiao. Really."

I manage to calm down a little, but keep a stony glare firmly in place.

"Then why be like that about it?" I snap.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to these types of situations." And he _does_ look ashamed…

"I find that hard to believe." I grumble, but don't move to leave just yet. "I don't understand you sometimes."

_Doesn't mean I don't want you to kiss me though. _

…I did not just think that.

"Same to you."

"Well, I guess we fit then, don't we?"

"Seems like it." he laughs.

Then he kisses me, and even though I'm supposed to be playing hard to get, I don't pull away. The above hard-to-get thing kind of went out of the window when I asked him if we were together, anyway. But still, he didn't really answer my question. I'll just have to make sure later.


	20. Running Out of Time

Chapter 20: Running Out of Time

* * *

"Miharu…" I whimper, sitting down across from her at a table in the common room. "How did it get to Friday so quickly?"

She closes the magazine she's reading and grins at me, putting it down on the chair next to her.

"Well, you see, Monday happened, then Tuesday, then Wednesday, then – "

I roll my eyes as she talks, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"There's only three days left. It's not enough time."

"Xiao, we've been over this already. You'll do great."

"I won't." I say miserably. "I need more time. Another week should do. Do you think they'll postpone it for me?"

Hwoarang, who Miharu sent on the snack run, comes back and grabs a chair, throwing the vending machine plunder onto the table. Mi's chocolate bar skitters off the edge of the desk and she ducks down to grab it.

"Are you whining about the tournament again?" he asks, with a long-suffering sigh, opening a bag of crisps.

"I'm not ready."

"Yeah, you are. I'm sure Wang would have let you know if he didn't think you were capable."

"Hmm." I stare at the tabletop as Miharu straightens up, ripping open her chocolate.

"Hwo's right." She says, offering me the bar. I break off a bit, smiling thankfully.

"Besides, we made a deal, remember?" Hwoarang reminds me with a grin. "You're not getting out of it."

He's right, of course. We made a promise that we'd do our best, better than anyone else in the tournament. I can't let my nerves get the better of me. If I do, it'll be like a self-fulfilling prophecy. But still, it's the waiting, the not knowing, that's driving me crazy. I pop the square of chocolate in my mouth and force myself to smile.

"I know. I just wish I knew what we're up against."

"Who cares?" Hwo smirks. "Whoever we're up against'll get their ass kicked."

I have to smile at his confidence. I wish I had as strong a faith in my abilities as Hwoarang does.

"Anyway, if you're that worried, why don't you ask _loverboy_?" He asks. "His granddad's the one organising the thing."

"…I suppose I could." Strange, that thought never even occurred to me until Hwo brought it up. But then again, when I'm with Jin, I'm not exactly capable of rational thought. My inner monologue usually consists of 'I hate that damned smirk. But if he kisses me, I'll forgive him'

"Are you meeting Jin today?" Miharu asks.

"Well, I'm going to his place later." I reply. "I hope Heihachi isn't around, though."

"Why's that?" She grins wickedly. "After a repeat performance of last time?"

I choose not to dignify that remark with a response. I shouldn't have mentioned anything to her in the first place.

"I'm gonna have a cig." Hwoarang says suddenly, standing up. He rummages in his pocket for a lighter, and then produces a crumpled packet of cigarettes, flipping them open. There's two left. "Damn, I'm gonna have to start rolling my own or something."

"Yeah, or you could, y'know, quit." Miharu retorts, annoyed. He ignores her.

* * *

I'm in Jin's house. I've been here before, but that was only to see Heihachi. I've never been here to see Jin himself. And the last time I was here, I wasn't his girlfriend.

It's weird, thinking of myself as a girlfriend. It's more weird thinking of Jin as a boyfriend. He doesn't seem the boyfriend type, really. I don't know what the boyfriend type is, but whatever it is, Jin's not it. I'm following him through the corridors of the Mishima mansion, and not for the first time since we set off, I wonder where he's taking me. Are we going into a games room? A training room? His _bedroom_? I blush at the thought, in spite of myself. Wonder what his bedroom's like? Satin sheets and expensive art? I roll my eyes. Shut up, Xiao. He's a normal teenager with a normal bedroom. He's not some Don Juan type who's brought me here with the sole purpose of sweeping me into his arms and making love to me on the black silken sheets of his king-sized bed.

…And again, I cannot _believe_ I just thought that.

Jin stops in front of a sliding screen and turns to me.

"You're unusually quiet, today." He observes, and I smile nervously.

"Just worried." I tell him, and a look of… annoyance maybe? – flashes across his features.

"I'm not gonna strangle you or anything, if that's what you think." He mutters, and I shake my head, trying not to smile at the petulant expression on his face. Who would have imagined cool, calm, collected Jin Kazama pouting like a five-year-old?

"No, not about coming here!" I tell him with a grin. "Just about the tournament in general."

"Hm."

He puts a hand on the door, glancing at me, and I interpret this as him wanting me to elaborate.

"It's just – I like to know what type of fight I'll be looking at."

Jin slides the door open, walking into the room.

"You'll find out on Monday." He tells me as I follow him, closing the door behind me. It's not his bedroom, I note with both a hint of relief and disappointment – the reason for the latter being that I'm curious, now that I think about it. It's a lounge, with a zigzag wooden floor, huge windows overlooking the gardens and cushions scattered all over the place. Heavy velvet curtains, like the ones in Heihachi's study where he interviewed me, frame the glass, and I can see dark clouds gathering outside. It's started to rain, and somehow, the raindrops pattering against the window makes the room feel just that bit cosier.

"Nice." I say with a smile. "This room's bigger than our kitchen and lounge put together."

Jin doesn't say anything, and I sit down on one of the cushions, slipping my backpack off my shoulders.

"Do you know any of the other fighters' styles?" I ask innocently, and Jin shakes his head.

"I don't know any more than you do, Xiaoyu."

Now it's my turn to pout. I unzip my bag, pulling out my maths textbook and worksheets, spreading them out on the floor. Now, pen. Where did I put it?

"Xiao?"

I look up, and Jin's staring at me as though I need committing.

"Yeah?"

"What is that?'

"It's a piece of paper and a book, Jin." I deadpan, and he ignores me.

"I can't believe you brought your homework with you."

"It needs doing." I say defensively, rummaging in the bottom of my bag for the elusive pen. "This might be the last chance I get before all my knowledge of equations is knocked out of my head."

"You're forgetting the weekend."

"Nope. The weekend doesn't count. Weekends aren't meant for doing homework."

"And now's the perfect time, obviously." He says, voice dripping with sarcasm.

I grab the biro out of one of the zip pockets of my bag and scan the worksheet, pretending I didn't hear that comment. Focus on the equations, Xiao. He walks forward and stands over me, glaring as I smile innocently at him.

"Put the pen down." He orders.

"Nope."

"Xiaoyu, do what I said." Why does that bossy tone turn me on? And why am I even thinking such things?

"…Make me." I say slyly, and Jin moves to grab the pen out of my hands. I snatch it away, standing up waving it over my head as he advances on me.

"Come and get it, if you can!" I crow, and scuttle away as soon as he's within grabbing distance, turning my head as I retreat to check his reaction. He's smiling, and it isn't one of his usual faint smiles, it's a proper, happy looking smile that reaches his eyes. He looks like he's about to burst out laughing, and it makes me happy to see that. Then he starts after me, and I squeal like a little girl, trying to put a safe distance between us, but only succeeding in tripping over a discarded pillow and falling backwards onto my butt. Jin laughs, kneeling down beside me to check I'm alright – or at least, makes out he is. Actually, he takes my moment of weakness to try and pry the pen from my fingers.

"Give it."

"No way!" I pull my hand away, somehow still holding onto the pen, and spring to my feet, ready to make a run for it – but Jin tackles me as I try to take off, and we both fall in an undignified heap onto the cushion I was sitting on not two minutes ago. I'm face down, Jin above me, and he props himself up on his arms as I turn over onto my back underneath him. Our laughter slowly fades, replaced by the sound of rain drumming against the glass, and Jin's smile dissolves.

"We're here again." He says quietly. And he's right. This is the second time we've been in such a compromising position, and I wonder fleetingly if he planned this, before deciding that I couldn't care less. He's staring down at me intensely, and desire flashes between us, so strong I can almost taste it. I gaze back at him, parting my lips ever so slightly in silent invitation, and he lowers his mouth to mine, kissing me gently. My arms come up to wrap around his neck as I kiss him back, hardly able to believe I've got myself into this position again, or that just a kiss from Jin can get this type of reaction from my body. I'm trembling, and I hope to God that he hasn't noticed.

He pulls away to look at me, and a slow smile makes it's way onto his face. Heat rises to my face as I realise his hand is on my thigh, slowly, gently inching higher. I close my eyes, pulling him back to me for another dizzying kiss. Somewhere in the back of my mind, a voice protests that I'm not ready for what this seems to be turning into, but I push that thought aside, instead focusing on the feeling of Jin's mouth on mine, and his hands on me…

And then someone knocks loudly on the wall outside, the harsh, hollow sound shattering the moment.

A high, slightly panicky sounding female voice asks "Master Kazama? Master Kazama?"

Jin groans in frustration, breathing unsteadily.

"Yeah?"

"Mr Mishima wishes to speak with you."

And his expression changes, suddenly becoming impassive, unreadable.

"I'll be right there."


	21. Overheard

A/N: Finally got around to typing another chapter up. Go me. Reviewers, I'm sure you know by now I love you. Marry me, all of you. By the way, Miku-san, as soon as I'm done with this fic, I'm leaving Jin in your hands. I'm sure you'll take good care of him. :wink: Let me know what you think of this chapter, guys, and don't hesitate to tell me if there's anything you didn't like. I've revised the chapter ever so slightly, because I felt that the library scene was a tad rushed. Probably still is, but a little less so. :)

* * *

Chapter 21: Overheard

* * *

After he's left, I stay where I am, lying on the cushions and trying my hardest to catch my breath. My heart's still racing, and I close my eyes for a while, just remembering the sensation of Jin's mouth on mine. I can't seem to control the situation when I'm around him, things just move so fast and before I know it, all sensible thought goes flying out of the window. I know I should learn to control myself, but when it comes to Jin, I just... I can't. I thought I'd be different about stuff like this, have more reservations - after all, I've never done anything like this before, but like the time I first kissed him, it feels so natural to react the way I do. Is it wrong? I wonder what Miharu would say if I asked her. She'd probably kick my ass for even thinking that.

I open my eyes once more, sitting up and looking over to the windows. The rain's still pounding against the glass, and judging by the thickness of the clouds, it's not going to let up any time soon. Well, I guess I'd better do my homework while Jin's with Heihachi. It really does need doing before Monday. And if I do it now, there'll be more time for doing other things when Jin gets back. Not like _that._

I reach for my textbook, still lying on the floor where I'd abandoned it before, and flick to the questions page. Right. Maths. Maths maths maths. The pen Jin and I had fought over is on the floor next to my cushion, and I pick it up and stick the end in my mouth to chew on whilst I read the problem to myself. Habit. It's the one Hwoarang had told me the answer to at school, the distance between the two cities. So, seven hundred and fifty. Or was it sixty? I think it _was_ sixty, actually. I take the pen from my mouth and try to scribble down the answer. Halfway through the seven, the ink runs out. Great. Trust me not to have brought a spare. Guess it's time to have a little look around the place. Not that I'm being nosey or anything, I just need a pen with ink in it, that's all.

Standing up, I walk over to the mahogany desk in the corner near the window and have a search through. Nothing. And I mean that literally. There's absolutely nothing in any of the drawers or on the top of the desk. Kinda weird, if you ask me, but with the mansion being this big, I reason, perhaps they don't use this room often? Even so, there should at least be a pencil in the room. It's not too much to ask, is it? Oh well, maybe there's a maid around who could turn one up for me. I wonder if High Voice from earlier's nearby. I don't know whether to slap her or thank her for interrupting us. Mind you, it wasn't really her fault. _Heihachi's_ the one who sent her. I have a theory that he's evil.

Leaving the lounge for now, I slide the door shut gently and retracing my earlier steps down the corridor. There has to be someone who can get hold of a damned pen for me, surely. Shouldn't there be a bell to ring or something? How do Jin and his granddad get the maid's attention otherwise? Do they just shout really loud? You know, I don't exactly feel comfortable wandering around like I own the place. What if I get lost and end up wandering through corridor after corridor for the foreseeable future? As I advance further down the corridor, vague snatches of conversation reach my ears, and I shouldn't eavesdrop, I know, and it probably isn't any of my business, but the temptation is too much to resist.

"...another one."

The voices sound close. There's a door a few steps further, a black lacquered affair, which I recognize as the entrance to Heihachi's study.

"Who is it this time?"

It's Jin's voice. He sounds so serious… maybe even harsh?

"Doo-San, apparently."

"And?"

"He's that redheaded boy's mentor, isn't he?"

"Hwoarang's?"

"Yes. Maybe it would be a good idea to study Hwoarang's fighting style. If it was Toshin's doing, then you can be sure it will use Mr. Doo-San's moves. The boy's should be quite similar."

"Hm."

Who is Toshin? What are they talking about? And what's happened to Baek?

"Jin?"

"What?"

"You do realize that this could have been prevented?"

"What does it matter? As long as Toshin shows up at the tournament, I couldn't care less."

"Don't let your hatred for Toshin blind you. That kind of attitude was the reason for your father's downfall." Heihachi sounds almost amused.

"I'm not like him."

"Oh? Your mother wouldn't have that sort of mindset, Jin."

"Keep my mother out of this." Jin hisses, and I can hear footsteps headed towards the door. For a moment, I stand there stupidly, trying in vain to think clearly and make a guess as to what's going on. What's happened to Baek? Who's Toshin, and what has he/she/it done to him? And why do Jin and Heihachi know this stuff? Have they got something to do with Baek's disappearance?

Then I realize that if I don't move my ass, either Jin or Heihachi is going to come out and see me standing here like an idiot. Regaining my senses, I scramble off down the corridor, dodging into the nearest room and sliding the door shut hurriedly.

_Great going, Xiaoyu. Because there's no chance they heard that racket at all, is there?_

_And now you've got to find a way back to the lounge before Jin gets there and wonders where you've gone._

It seems I'm in a library. Shelves and shelves of books line the walls, and it's more of a western style room than those I've been into before. I can just make out some horrendous mint green wallpaper covering the space between the shelves and the ceiling. I wander through the stacks, running my fingers over the leather spines and absently noting a picture of Jin hanging on the wall in front of me.

…Well, it looks like Jin, at least. Something seems a little off, though. I walk over to the picture to get a closer look. On second thought, it's not Jin at all. The man in the picture is wearing a tuxedo; hair slicked back, a slight sneer on his handsome face. There's something about him that makes me uneasy. I don't get chance to take in anything more, as behind me, I hear the door to the library slide open, and soft footsteps as someone steps inside.

Okay, _not _good. Not good at all. How the hell am I supposed to explain this? The footsteps stop, and I look around the room frantically for any sign of an exit. Even if there _is_ an exit though, if I move, whoever's here might hear me. What am I supposed to do? If I stay standing here, eventually I'll be found. If I move, there's a chance I'll be heard – but there's also a chance that I won't.

The footsteps start up again, making up my mind for me, and I tiptoe as fast as I dare around the back of a huge bookshelf, further into the room. There are more shelves, a desk, and a statue, and I feel the panic rising in my chest as I scan my surroundings for an exit and again come up with nothing. I take a breath, willing myself to stay cool, and slip past yet another bookshelf. The footsteps stop, and I stop too. If I carry on, whoever it is will most likely hear me.

If I'm lucky, it'll be one of the maids. If I'm extremely unlucky, it'll be Heihachi. Not the most calming thought I've had today. Wait... there must be another door somewhere. This _is_ a mansion after all. Maybe there's a revolving wall or something similar. Oh God, what if it's Heihachi? He's gonna find me and... and... I don't know... do something bad. Like stab me with a letter opener or something. And there's no exit and I'm gonna be found out. I _can't _be found out. What do I do? He starts moving again, and I start too, timing my footsteps with his and passing yet another massive shelf of books. And there's a sliding screen in front of me, slightly ajar. It's all I can do not to burst into tears of relief.

Once I get back to the lounge, Jin's already in there. He throws me a questioning look, and I flash the most innocent smile I can muster.

"Oh, you're back!" I say sunnily. "I've just been looking for the bathroom."

* * *

Two days later, I'm with Hwoarang, sitting at a table on the ship that's taking us to the island the tournament's being held on. I'm nervous as hell, and although Hwoarang tries to deny it, I know he is too. He's on his fifth cigarette. The other entrants are dotted around; a girl with plaited hair and a headdress is sitting near the window, a blonde woman is leaning on the bar, and the biker from Hwoarang's local is there too, chatting to a man with short black hair and carpet slippers on. I glance around, eyes wide, and Hwoarang flicks his cigarette into the ashtray and rests his chin on his hands as I fiddle with a paper napkin.

"Calm down, Xiao." He smiles. "It's gonna be fine. What's there to be afraid of?"

I try to smile back, to let his words reassure me, but after overhearing Jin and Heihachi's conversation, I can't shake the feeling that something's going to go wrong.


	22. Introduction

Chapter 22: Introduction

* * *

"What do you think will happen when we get there?" I ask Hwoarang, discarding the mangled napkin. He shrugs.

"I don't know. But if we have to listen to any morale boosting speeches, I'm outta there."

"Me too," I laugh. "Do you think we should go and say hi to some of these guys?"

Tall Hair Biker and Carpet Slippers have moved on, and in their place is a dark-skinned man with dreadlocks. A woman in a floor length red dress walks in. The blonde woman leaves.

"Nah." Hwoarang says, shaking his head to emphasise this point.

"Why not?"

"Because," he tells me with a frown, "…if you talk to them and get to like them, what happens if you have to fight them?"

"I like you, but I won't hold back if we fight."

"And I don't mind that." He drawls. "Pinning you isn't exactly the worst thing I can imagine."

I snort. "How do you know it won't be the other way around, Red?"

"Hm, if you like being on top, then that's fine by me."

I roll my eyes at him, and he grins.

"Anyway, where's Kazama? I would have thought you'd want to be with him right now."

He just _had_ to remind me.

"I haven't seen him since Friday. I'm sure he's around somewhere."

Hwoarang raises an eyebrow.

"Lover's tiff?"

"Not really."

"Then what?"

"_What?_ I'm not surgically attached to him, Hwoarang!"

"Yeah. Something's up."

I ignore him. I really hate how perceptive he can be sometimes. Mind you, he didn't really need to be perceptive there, considering my reaction. But he's right. Something is up. And it's something I can do nothing about. I wanted to ask Jin about it on Friday, but how could I? Then he'd know I was listening. He'd probably say it was none of my business anyway.

"Have you heard anything from Baek?" Maybe I'd just imagined that conversation on Friday. Or maybe heard it wrong or something.

"Changing the subject are we?"

I glare at the table top - if anyone asks, it's because I'm affronted by the gaudy pattern - and Hwoarang seems to get the hint.

"No, I haven't. And don't look at me like that. I don't care anymore, Xiao. Really."

"Aren't you worried?"

"Not really." He gives an exasperated sigh. "Look, Baek can take care of himself. Anyway, like I told you before, if he wants to fuck off to wherever it is he's fucked off to, it's fine by me. I don't need him cheering me on from the sidelines anyway."

I bite my lip, wondering whether I should tell him what I'd heard. I can't let him keep thinking the worst about Baek. I think he knows deep down that Baek wouldn't skip out on him like this, but he's too proud to admit it.

"Besides, I have you here to do that." He laughs, leaning forward. "And if you feel the need to wear the outfit and carry the pom-poms, then that's a definite plus."

I shove him away.

"Can't you ever be serious for more than three seconds?"

"I think I was, this one time…"

* * *

Once we reach the island, Heihachi treats us to a morale-boosting speech. As we expected. I don't take much of it in, but I think it's something about being the best you could be and similar. Jin stands beside his grandfather, expressionless, as he makes his speech. Four Tekken Force soldiers stand with them.

"Is it even possible for this to get any more boring?" Hwo whispers to me.

"I don't think so." He stifles a yawn, as if to prove his point.

"I can't even catch a nap." He mutters. "You'd think they'd have brought some chairs out for us."

Or that Heihachi would at least try to have verbal inflections. I know he can do it, so I'm just going to have to add more fuel to my theory that he does these things on purpose because he's evil.

"Don't worry. It'll be over soon."

Heihachi seems to have moved on to the rules, and I try to focus on what he's saying.

"…One chance. There will be one round in each fight. You will fight once each day, and there is an infirmary on the ground floor of the hotel for those who need it. Your last opponent will be me. The winner of this battle will be crowned the King of Iron Fist." He smiles, but there's no warmth in it. "Good luck to all of you."

I'm not convinced that he really means it. Before I heard him and Jin talking, I really did think Heihachi was relatively harmless. I mean, sure, he's always struck me as sort of scary, but now, I'm not so sure that I _shouldn't _be scared of him.

The group disperses, and Jin starts to walk towards us. Hwoarang nudges me.

"I'm going back inside."

I nod, and he turns to leave, but not before throwing Jin a glare.

"See you later."

"He really doesn't like me, does he?" Jin asks,when he reaches me, sounding amused.

"Oh, I wouldn't say –"

"You don't have to make excuses for him. Doesn't matter. I'm not really bothered."

I smile awkwardly, and Jin sits on the ground, looking up at the cloudless sky. He seems irritated. I follow his gaze, trying not to let my uneasiness show. I want to know what the tournament's really about, what Toshin is, what happened to Baek, and most of all, why Jin can be calm one minute and then so different the next. He has worse mood swings than I do. What happened to his mother? Am I right in thinking that her death was something to do with this Toshin guy? I've drawn my own conclusions from what I heard, but I'm the type that adds two and two together to make five, so I'm not too confident about said conclusions.

"Xiao?"

"Hm?" I turn from the sun to look at him.

"You're quiet. You nervous?"

I force a smile.

"Yeah, I guess."

He looks down at the floor.

"Look… I'm sorry about the other day."

The other day? Oh God, he knows I was listening, doesn't he? This is going to take some explaining. What should I do? Should I lie and tell him I didn't hear anything? Or should I confront him about it? I'm starting to panic, and I don't even register that Jin's talking until he's almost finished his sentence.

"I know I went too far. I just… I couldn't help it."

I have to bite my tongue to stop myself from heaving a sigh of relief. He's talking about the near groping, thank the heavens.

"I couldn't either." I tell him. "I'm not upset or anything, Jin."

"You said you were nervous." He mumbles.

"Well, I meant about the tournament." Not entirely true, but not entirely false, either.

He doesn't answer, and I sit down next to him, pulling my knees to my chest. We're quiet for a while, and I look over at him. He hasn't moved.

"I…" I trail off, feeling heat rise to my face as he looks at me intensely. I need to finish what I'm saying, and it's impossible while he's looking at me like that, so I drop my gaze to my feet. "…wouldn't have stopped you."

I hear him draw in a breath, but he doesn't say anything in reply. Oh, great. Brilliant. I've done it again, haven't I – told him how I really feel and got nothing in return? You know, sometimes it feels like I'm the only one making an effort at all. Jin's quiet for a long while, then he stands up, offering me his hand. I allow him to pull me to my feet, looking anywhere but at him.

"I bet you've not had much rest, " he says. Well, that certainly came out of nowhere. I think it's just Jin changing the subject because he's uncomfortable with what I just said, though.

Wait, so it's not okay for me to be uncomfortable, but it is for him? I've just reassured him, why hasn't he returned the favour?

"You should focus on the tournament." He continues. "I'd better go, myself."

And he does just that. I feel like screaming. Focus on the tournament? Exactly how does he expect me to do that when he keeps messing with my damned head?

* * *


	23. Rest

Chapter 23: Rest

* * *

I have half a mind to run after him and smack him around, but I decide that doing so would be playing right into his stupid, spiky headed plans, so I turn on my heel and stamp off towards the hotel. He's gone in the opposite direction, and I wonder for a second where he's going, before deciding that I don't care, I never cared, and I never will care. Stupid, insensitive, spineless jerkoff! Asshole! Bastard!

I fling open the double doors of the entrance, ignoring the surprised stares of the few people lounging around in the lobby, and fully intending to storm upstairs and slam my room door in typical fourteen-year-old fashion. Before I can set off, though, a slight man with ruffled brown hair taps my shoulder. I whirl around on him, probably looking like I'm about to breathe fire or bite his legs off, and he flinches visibly.

"Er, sorry to bother you, miss, but I need you to... erm..." he gestures lamely towards a square box with a hole in the top, and I give him an incredulous look.

"What? What do you want?"

"Well, you need to pick a number for tomorrow." he elaborates, and I wave him away.

"Pick for me then." And I set off again, only to be shouted back by the man.

"Sorry, but it has to be you. Fairness and all that."

I feel like screeching at him to leave me alone, but somehow manage to compose myself for long enough to pick a number, get halfway up the stairs, realise I don't have my key, go back down to the reception and get it, go back up the stairs, unlock my room door, and close it relatively softly. Then I lean back against it, letting out a scream of annoyance.

I hate him. Seriously, all he does is mess with my head. Does he get some sort of twisted entertainment out of it, out of making me feel as if I can let my vulnerable side show and then offering nothing in return? I thought relationships were supposed to be a two-way thing? Well, if he thinks I'm here to be his plaything, he's dead wrong. And I'll tell him so if he shows up to see me again. Not that I want him to. As I said earlier, I hate him.

For the first time since I got into the room, I notice that my bag containing the belongings I brought with me is sitting on the bed. And that the bed looks terribly inviting. There's a chair diagonally across from it, and a window on the opposite wall with a view of the sea. Facing the chair is an open doorway that leads to the bathroom - en-suite, I note with approval. Speaking of which, I really could do with a shower. Nervous sweating and Hwo's cigarette smoke doesn't make for a particularly pleasant smelling Xiao. Still annoyed beyond belief, I throw off my clothes and step into the shower cubicle, taking a look at the set of switches in front of me. Okay, I'm assuming the red button is the 'on' switch, and that the tap is for adjusting the temperature. I have no idea what the other three buttons are for, and I'm not going to waste my time finding out. I'm really not in the mood.

As if to spite me, as soon as I reach for the 'on' switch, a cheerful melody starts up. Someone with the worst timing ever is ringing me. I hope it's mum, and then at least I can bitch at her until I feel better. I wrap a fluffy pink towel from the rack around me and stomp over to my bag to retrieve the phone, glaring at the lit-up-screen. It's Miharu.

"What's up?" I sigh, adjusting the towel and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"That doesn't sound too good." she replies. "I was just ringing to find out how you were doing."

"Great. Things are _perfect_."

"Okay, what happened?"

"I hate him."

"Again?" I can hear the laughter in her voice. "I'm sure you'll feel differently tomorrow."

"No, seriously, I hate him. I could just about _strangle_ him, Miharu."

"Why?"

I recap our conversation, and Miharu makes a little noise of disbelief.

"_I_ could just strangle you both."

"What? Why me?"

"Because! You're as bad as he is. What did you want him to say to that anyway?"

I consider her question for a minute. I'd not thought that far. But still, he should have said something other than 'get some rest', right? Maybe put an arm around me or something and actually made it seem that he wanted to hear me say what I said? Because seriously, the way he reacted? Not exactly reassuring.

"I don't know, Miharu. But I didn't want him to fall over himself trying to get away from me, that much _is_ certain."

"You didn't just let him go, did you?"

"Yes, I just let him go. I'd have ripped his arms off and beat him to death with them if I stayed around him another minute." Not really true, because it wasn't until he was already out of sight that the full force of my anger kicked in.

"Jeez, I should knock both your heads together. Jin's obviously lacking in relationship skills, and - "

"He'll be lacking in other things if I get hold of him." I snap.

"And..." she continues, ignoring my comment. "If he's gonna keep disappointing you like this..."

Disappointing?

"Odd choice of words." I interrupt.

"What?"

"Disappointing. Don't you mean 'being a complete moron'?"

"That too." she laughs. "But think about it. You're upset because you expected him to act differently than he did. I'd have thought you'd have known better by now. From what I gather, as soon as you start to show serious feelings for him, he takes off. "

"You think I'm expecting too much?" I ask, no longer annoyed beyond measure, instead rather confused.

"Not too much. But you're expecting..."

"So I shouldn't expect anything? I shouldn't _mind_ if he goes running in the opposite direction as soon as I think we're getting somewhere?"

"You should kick him in the head. See if it knocks any sense into him."

Or maybe I should try and find out why us getting closer makes him want to go further away. Or maybe he should grow up. I don't know.

"I'm tired of it, Miharu. I'm sixteen, for goodness sake! I've got bigger things to worry about right now than stupid Jin's stupid issues. I have my first fight tomorrow. I shouldn't be dealing with this stuff right now."

"...I hate to say it, but you _should_ get some rest." she tells me, echoing Jin's 'advice' from earlier. I have a sudden desire to hurl the phone at the wall.

But I don't. Instead, I say goodbye to Miharu, drop my phone back into my bag, and curl up on the bed to take a quick nap. It's two-thirty, and dinner isn't while five. The shower can wait.

* * *


	24. Preparation

A/N: GAH! I'm so sorry for making everyone wait for so long for this update. I've been so busy with work and other issues that I haven't really had time to work on Monochrome, and I apologise. But finally, here's the twenty-fourth chapter, and I'll really try and make an effort to be more speedy with the updatage in the future. Hopefully there's _someone_ still reading. :) 

Chapter 24: Preparation

* * *

When I finally emerge from my room, I'm clean and rested, but still as pissed off as before. I did listen to what Miharu said, and maybe she's right, but aren't I entitled to the odd hissy-fit every now and again? There is no way I'm going to be the one to initiate a conversation with Jin next time. But if he wants to come and apologise to me, I'll be sure to accept it gracefully, of course. Eventually.

To appease my growling stomach, I hurry down to the dining room and slip into the chair that Hwoarang's saved for me.

"God, I'm starving." I grumble.

"They stopped serving ten minutes ago."

"Ugh, _typical_."

He grins, sliding his plate towards me. "I've had enough anyway."

"Thanks." I sigh, pushing my hair out of my face, grabbing a fork and digging in.

He rests his chin on his hand and stares at me while I eat. I hate when people do that, so I narrow my eyes at him. He only smiles.

"What?" I ask annoyed, though it's a little hard to sound angry through a mouthful of chips. If he catches the irritation in my voice, he ignores it anyway.

"What have you and Kazama been up to all day?"

"Don't even ask." I snap, swallowing the mouthful and setting down my fork. "Let's just say I could do with a good, stiff - "

"Ah, well," he says, laughing. "I can help with that. Just give me a minute."

He starts fiddling with his belt, and _I_ start scowling.

"Drink." I finish with a glare. _So_ not in the mood for naughty innuendos right now.

"What number did you pick?" Hwoarang asks, smiling innocently.

"Don't ask me. I was so pissed off that I didn't check."

He rolls his eyes. "What's he done now?"

"Been himself, that's all."

"Say no more." he laughs, leaning back on his chair, the smile still on his face.

"Let me ask you something..." I begin after a long moment.

Hwoarang smirks, one hand going back to his belt.

"I knew it. You want to see it now, don't you?"

And I laugh despite myself. I can almost see Miharu now, rolling her eyes and saying "Don't encourage him."

"Seriously. What would you have said if I said..." I trail off, he's shaking his head already.

"Don't ask me what I would have said, Xiao."

"Why not?"

"'Cause it makes no difference, does it? I'm _not_ Kazama." He stops and seems to be contemplating this for a few seconds before continuing. "Thank fuck for that. I can't imagine being _that_ much of a moron."

You might think I'd get mad at Hwoarang for the way he talks about Jin, but I don't. I know full well he doesn't like him, and nothing I can say will change that.

I pick the fork up again to polish off Hwo's dinner, and find myself glancing around to see whether Jin's here or not. Not that I really care. It must be a subconscious thing, because I don't even realise I'm watching the door until Hwoarang asks me if I want to leave.

"Huh?"

"Well, you were staring at the door." he explains. "I figured you wanted to get out of here."

"Sounds good." I reply, and he looks kind of surprised.

"Thought you'd be wanting to mingle again." he comments, and I shake my head.

"I really can't be bothered."

"That's not like you, Xiao."

"I guess it isn't."

I head towards the door, Hwoarang a few steps behind, and the woman in the red dress from earlier passes in front of me and then stops. She turns back towards us, her dress swishing gracefully around her ankles, and I'm struck by how pretty she is. No, not pretty. Pretty would sound too immature for her. She's beautiful. Her hair is a silky reddish brown, chin length, and standing in front of her I've never felt more like a gawky teenager in my life.

"I haven't noticed you before." she tells me, and I immediately lower my gaze to the floor.

"My name's Ling Xiaoyu. Nice to meet you."

"Well aren't you just precious?" She says, amusement in her voice. I bristle, but stop myself before I answer back. Getting annoyed when someone patronises you about your age only makes you seem all the more immature.

"How old are you, little girl?"

"Sixteen." I bite out.

"Sixteen?" She puts a gloved hand to her mouth. "I thought you were much younger!"

I get that a lot. But I don't reply, and she chuckles.

"Sorry, did I say something to offend you, dear?" She flashes me a dazzling smile, then walks closer and leans towards me, lowering her voice.

"I really hope you aren't my opponent tomorrow. I'd feel simply terrible for smashing in such a lovely little face."

I'm really not a quick thinker today, and in all honesty I'm too surprised to think of a witty retort. The woman turns and walks away, and Hwoarang moves to stand next to me, frowning.

"What did she say to you?" he asks, and I shrug.

"Nothing worth repeating." I try to act nonchalant, but the truth is that I'm starting to feel out of my depth. I'm annoyed with myself for letting such a lame threat discourage me so easily, but I suppose with everything that's happened today I can't muster up enough confidence to shrug it off. Hwoarang isn't fooled for a second by my display of 'don't care', and after we get into the empty lobby he stops and smiles at me.

"She was probably trying to psyche you out, Xiao. Ignore it."

I sigh, turning my face away, and he reaches out a hand to cup my chin, turning me back to look at him.

"Ignore it." he says again, more firmly this time. "All you've gotta do is go out there tomorrow and do what you always do. That's all."

Then his eyes focus on something over my shoulder and he takes his hand away.

"Looks like they've finished the match-ups. Wanna know whose face you'll be kicking in tomorrow?"

My heart starts pounding, and Hwoarang heads over to check who he'll be fighting.

"Hmm. Yoshimitsu. Wasn't he in the second tournament?"

"Yeah."

Hwoarang purses his lips, thinking.

"Ninjitsu, then. I think I can handle that."

I follow him over to the notice board and trace my finger down until I reach my name. It reads: "Match 4, 12 noon. Ling Xiaoyu vs. King."

* * *


	25. Round One

Stop press! A semi-quick update from the Madame! I'm really happy that you guys are still reading this, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. Reading them never fails to make me smile. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, in which the Iron Fist Tournament's finally getting underway. I bet you thought I'd _never_ get there. :)

* * *

Chapter 25: Round One

You know, I decided last night that I'd get up early and go down to the gym to practise for a couple of hours before my battle. I figured that honing my skills and warming myself up before the fight would be the best way to spend the morning. It's a shame, then, that I end up sleeping through my alarm and waking up at quarter past eleven. My fight is at twelve. Things aren't looking promising, really.

I spring out of bed like a Jack-in-a-Box, heading straight for the shower while muttering various obscenities that I'd usually never dream of saying, but that seem the only words fit for the situation. In my desperate rush, I manage to break my speed-showering record and spend no longer than six and a half minutes in there, leaping out and clumsily towelling myself dry, then practically wrenching the handle off the wardrobe door in my haste to get my clothes out and on. I'd been hoping to wear my red uniform – Grandfather bought it especially for me to wear in the tournament, but the obi's too fiddly and I can't find my slippers to go with it, so instead I pull on my training outfit: blue long sleeved silk top and black tights. I hurriedly scrape my wet hair into pigtails. They're probably uneven and my parting's terrible, but I really, really don't have time to worry about that. It's almost half past, and I haven't had any breakfast yet. I stumble over my shoelaces as I race down the sunlit hallway to the stairs, and almost slam into Hwoarang, who's on his way up.

"Hey, where've you been?" he asks, raising a brow. He's in his own training outfit, face flushed from exercise, hair damp.

"Asleep!" I screech at him, grabbing him by the shirt and baring my teeth. "Why didn't you come and get me?"

He blinks, pulling away from my grip and shooting me a bemused look.

"Uh, I figured you'd be training _yourself_."

"Did you _see_ me in the gym?" I shriek, pushing past him and starting back down the stairs. He follows me.

"I didn't go in the gym." He replies defensively. "It was packed. I saw King though."

"Did he look confident?"

"Couldn't tell. He was wearing that mask thing."

"God!" I cry, putting my hands to my face. "You stupid, lazy, idle, idiotic, stupid, brainless _dumbass_!"

"Hey, how was I supposed to – ?"

"Not you!" I snap. "I was talking to myself!"

"One of the first signs of insanity…"

"Shut _up_!"

"Just sayin'…"

By now we're both in the lobby, and I head for the café. This time, Hwo doesn't follow me.

"They're closed 'til one." He calls after me.

"You're lucky I'm saving my energy for the match." I say through my teeth. "Otherwise I'd put you in the infirmary."

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault!" he chuckles, and I decide to be the bigger person and walk away. Or rather, storm away. I've been doing that a lot, these days.

* * *

It's two minutes to twelve, and I'm standing a few feet away from King, listening to Heihachi as he explains the rules. King is about six hundred feet taller than me, and three hundred feet wider. He's standing there with his arms folded, and even with the mask on, I know he's one hundred percent sure of himself. It's in the way he's standing, the way he holds himself. I've got visions of hitting him as hard as I can and barely even drawing a second glance from him. Did I mention things _really_ aren't going well today? I'm kinda glad I didn't have chance to get something to eat, because I'm so nervous I feel like I'm going to throw up. It's the same type of feeling as I got when I went for my first job interview in the summer holidays, though I doubt the interviewer would have done a clothesline on me. Saying that, she was quite a brawny looking woman… 

The temple clock chimes twelve, and King steps forward, throwing a short punch with his right hand then bringing his left one down with a growl. I note how his size seems to slow him down, though I can't be sure whether he was just being lazy, and bow low before settling into my fighting stance. It's been a long time coming, but my first battle has finally begun.

King makes the first move, a punch that I palm swiftly away, cartwheeling to the side just in time to avoid a counter kick. I don't even have time to throw in a counter move of my own before King's on the offensive again with a flurry of sliding kicks to my ankles, and even though I do my best to avoid them, the last one catches me hard and almost overbalances me. Seeing his chance, he grabs my arm and tries to throw me, but even through my surprise, I have the presence of mind to twist out of his grip, pushing him roughly away and turning my back to him. He's obviously not studied my techniques, or maybe he just thinks the momentum of my escape from his throw forced me to face away, because he advances on me. I wait one second, two, and then kick outward and upward, sending King flying into the air with a growl of pain. My philosophy is 'hit when you can', so I don't even wait for him to land before I follow up my attack with a solid kick that earns me another growl, and two quick punches as he falls.

I land another kick to his stomach as he lays prone on the ground, and he rolls sideways before scrambling to his feet and backflipping in an arc over me. Like a fool, I stare up, thinking he's got some intricate attack up his sleeve. He doesn't. Instead, he lands heavily on top of me, knocking us both to the ground and crushing me underneath him, forcing the breath out of me. I take huge gulps of air as King gets to his feet, and I know he's planning to kick me while I'm vulnerable. I wait for his foot to lash out, then roll out of his reach, sliding up into the Phoenix Stance and waiting for him to come forward. He does, hesitantly, and as he moves to attack again, I bring my arms up in front of me in the Wave Crest move my Grandfather made me practice over and over just weeks ago, saying that I wasn't putting enough power behind it. It connects, knocking him onto his back, but it seems that my Grandfather was right. King recovers much more quickly than I'd expected, grabbing my arm and pulling me forward. He grabs the back of my head with his huge hand and slams my face into his knee – and then simply lets go of me. I fall backwards, hitting the ground with an audible 'thud', dazed and lying on the concrete like a broken doll. I can hear the roar of the crowd as I stare up at the vast blue of the sky, and King's heavy footsteps. He's no doubt preparing to finish me off.

I won't let him.

His arms come down to pull me to my feet, and I allow myself to be lifted up, let him think he's won. I draw my knees up as he manoeuvres me into the position he probably needs me in for his finishing move, and then wait for just the right moment, just the right time. His grip on me loosens for a split second, and that's all the time I need. I plant both feet firmly on his stomach and kick, propelling myself out of his grasp and into the air, and knocking him backwards. As he falls, I perform a somersault to turn myself around and land neatly a fair distance away from him. He's not done, but I can see that my attacks have taken their toll as he struggles to his feet. I run at him, leaping into a flying kick that hits him square in the face. King lands heavily on the ground – and makes no move to get up. There's a hush from the crowd for several agonizing moments. Finally, somewhere behind me, there's the sound of a bell. It's over.

I stand, dazed, as a crescendo of noise washes over me. The sound of the crowd rings through my ears, and my legs begin to grow shaky as the adrenaline wears off. I look around, trying to spot someone I know, to see a reassuring face. There's Anna Williams, the girl from yesterday. She folds her arms and smirks at me, and behind her I can see two others from the tournament: the girl with the braided hair and feather headdress, and a Chinese man with his hair fastened in a ponytail who flashes me a congratulatory smile. With this, it starts to dawn on me that I've won. I'm through to the next round. I can let my guard down now. I turn back to King, who's struggling to sit up, and bow to him once more. It was a good match.

A hand touches my shoulder, and I turn to see Hwoarang smiling broadly, his genuine happiness and pride at witnessing my win enough to bring tears to my eyes. He hugs me tightly.

"I knew you'd do it."

"That makes two of us." I say, flashing him a cocky grin. He laughs, ruffles my hair affectionately.

There's no sign of Jin.


	26. Raindrops

Chapter 26: Raindrops

* * *

It's the second day of the tournament, and I'm up and dressed by nine. This time, I'm gonna get some training in before my fight. Yesterday was too close. I feel quite proud of myself, though, as I stride through the hotel grounds. All things considered, I kicked_ so_ much ass. There's an overcast sky ahead, and it looks like it's threatening rain, but I don't much care. My next battle is indoors_. Unlike Hwoarang_, I think with a sly grin. He's outside in the forest for today's fight. I consider hunting him down to gloat about that, but I have to stay focused, don't I?

Throwing open the door to the gym, I glance around the room. There's the blonde haired woman attacking a wooden training dummy. An imposing looking-guy with a tight black t-shirt and snakeskin trousers is throwing rapid punches. In the corner, the girl with the headdress is meditating. I pick a mat and claim it, sinking low into my Phoenix Stance and closing my eyes to shut the others out. It's time to take Grandfather's advice. I need to train my mind, as well as my body. I almost lost yesterday because I wasn't prepared. It _won't _happen again.

* * *

By eleven, the rain's coming down hard. The guy with dreadlocks who I saw on the boat is standing opposite Hwoarang as a Mishima aide explains the rules for the bout. I don't know why they insist on doing this for every fight, it's not as if we've all got short-term memory problems. Though that might explain why Jin never bothered to turn up to my first battle, something I'm still pissed off about. What's up with him? Would it have killed him to take twenty minutes out of his _precious_ time to watch my fight? I'll repay the favour, see how he likes it. Bastard.

Hwoarang's voice snaps me out of my reverie.

"Yeah yeah. Shut up already." _He's grouchy_, I think with a smile. He hates rain. It's not good biking weather.

And the fight starts. Eddy's fashion sense may leave a lot to be desired (Hot pink panels on his vest and trainers? Eighties much?) but boy, can the man move. He's incredibly graceful, with a natural rhythm, and I watch with awe as he goes on the offensive, leaving Hwo no other choice but to think on his feet, no pun intended. But if I know Hwoarang, he's enjoying every minute. Even if Eddy does seem to the casual observer to be dancing rings around him, I'm sure Hwo's in complete control. Well, I really hope so, anyway.

Eddy flips forward into a handstand, and then advances on Hwo, who's staring down at him, bewildered. I can understand him being puzzled. It looks… sorta ridiculous, but it certainly does the trick, as a spin of Eddy's body sends his foot lashing out at Hwoarang, catching him in the ribs. Hwo stumbles, but even with the slippery ground, manages to quickly recover, avoiding his opponent's follow-up attack and then landing a few short kicks to Eddy's side, overbalancing him. But instead of hitting while he has the chance, like I would have, Hwo stays in a defensive stance, a smile playing on his lips, waiting for him to recover. Oh. Damn. Hwo looks so… dare I say it –_ sexy_ with that expression, his shirt clinging to him in the rain. Okay, rewind. I _so _didn't even_ think_ that. Maybe that blow to the head I got in my first fight had an effect after all.

Back to the fight. Eddy's up and on the offensive once more, in a low stance and attempting to sweep Hwo's legs out from under him. He deftly avoids the majority of the attacks, backing away but somehow not moving quite fast enough to avoid them all. It's not like him. Hwo's usually as quick as lightning, but today he seems almost lazy…

Wait.

I get it now.

It's a hustle.

I see the battle through different eyes now. Eddy's doing all the chasing, and Hwoarang's making him think he's doing enough. Any minute now, he's gonna counter. Hard. I don't have to wait long for that counter move, as Eddy winds up for a finish to his combo, jumping into the air for one last kick. It never connects. Hwoarang's boot slams into his stomach, propelling the poor guy up and away from his opponent. He falls to the ground face first, and shakily gets onto his hands and knees, breathless and heaving. Hwo takes the opportunity to wind up to a particularly powerful, particularly nasty kick that I recognise from when I watched him and Baek sparring one time. He brings his heel, spur and all, down viciously onto the top of Eddy's head, and I wince for him as he cries out in agony and crumples to the ground. Hwo stands over him, that sexy smirk still on his face. It's quite a shock to see him being so harsh though. He was completely merciless there, something I didn't expect at all. Maybe I don't know Hwo as well as I think I do.

There's a fire in him that I wasn't aware of until now.

The bell sounds signalling the end of the fight, and Eddy groans in despair, struggling to get up. He turns his face up to look at Hwoarang, who grins at him, that same easy smile I've seen so many times before. But somehow it doesn't look the same any more.

"Not too fast, are you?"

* * *

I hug my knees to my chest and look up into the starry sky. It's a beautifully clear night with a warm breeze, and said breeze carries the scent of jasmine flowers to me. There's a neatly kept flowerbed at the other side of the courtyard. I wish I could just sit and appreciate this, but with all the thoughts that are racing through my head, it's nigh on impossible. I followed Hwoarang's example and won my second battle today, but I can't bring myself to celebrate about it. Jin didn't even bother to turn up. Again. The mere thought is enough to bring a dark scowl to my face, but before I can sink further into rage and resentment, I hear soft footsteps heading towards me. And damn my heart to hell, it still leaps at the thought that those footsteps could be Jin's.

I turn my head slightly to show that I'm aware of the approach, and the footsteps slow to a stop.

"Xiaoyu, isn't it?" A male voice asks. I turn around properly, and it's the man with the ponytail who was at my fight earlier. I nod, and he smiles at me.

"Can I sit here?"

"I'm not stopping you." I mumble, turning away from him. He sits down at my side, looks up at the night sky.

"You did a great job with your fight this afternoon."

"Thanks." I turn to him. "I watched your fight, Mr. Wulong."

"Lei." He corrects. "What did you think?"

"Awesome." I give him a small smile. "I think you could win this thing."

"Win?" He laughs, but not in a mocking way. "I just hope I can do better than I did last time."

"You were in the second tournament? Do you know my grandfather Jinrei?

"I thought some of your moves were familiar."

We fall silent for a while, and then Lei turns back to me.

"So, what are you doing out here?"

I was waiting for him to ask that. 'Cause my sort-of boyfriend's a moron. 'Cause he doesn't even care enough to watch my matches. 'Cause I'm kinda sorta not sure of my feelings for a certain smartass anymore.

"No reason." I say.

"No reason? You sure about that? You really do seem down."

I glance at him out of the corner of my eye. His smile is so kind. I think I can trust this guy.

"Well, I guess there are a couple of reasons." I look at him hesitantly, expecting him to chuckle and say something along the lines of 'can't decide what colour nail polish you want?' like most adults do when they're trying to be witty. But he just nods his head for me to carry on.

"There's this guy…" I trail off.

"A friend?"

"Sort of. But I'm mad at him." I pull my knees closer to me. "He's so stupid."

"Why?"

"Because…!"

Lei smiles, tilting his head to the side. "Care to elaborate?"

"He's at the tournament too." I mumble. "But the moron didn't even turn up to my fight!" I slam my fist on the grass, anger bubbling inside me.

We're quiet for a while, and then I sigh.

"I really thought he cared about me. But I guess I just saw what I wanted to."

"How do you know he wasn't there? He could have been hidden in the crowd, couldn't he?"

"If he was, wouldn't he have come up to congratulate me on my win? I guess I sort of knew he wouldn't turn up, but I'm still disappointed…"

"This guy." Lei starts, "Maybe he just _wants_ you to think he doesn't care."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I've been looking into this tournament. And let's just say, the more I find out, the more worried I am."

"Looking into…?" I echo.

"I'm a cop."

"You're investigating Heihachi Mishima?"

"No. But my assignment does require me to do a bit of digging."

"What's that got to do with Jin?" I ask defensively, then I realise I've given his name away and mentally smack myself in the head. But deep down, I'm glad Lei knows who I'm talking about now. Maybe he's found out something about Toshin…

"I don't think he wants you in any danger, is all." Lei tells me.

"And exactly how does avoiding me keep me out of danger?"

"I wouldn't know." He says breezily. "But if I were you, I'd wouldn't hang around after the end of the tournament."

"What will you be doing?"

"I'll be on my way back to Hong Kong."

* * *

Back in my room, I sit in one of the plush chairs next to the window as the rain patters down. Everything seems to be warning me away from this tournament.

But there's so much I could find out by staying. Not only about Toshin, and this whole Jin thing, but also about Hwoarang. After his fight, he was back to his normal self, but for that brief battle, I caught a glimpse of something… _darker_ in him.

Watching him today made me see him in a whole new light.

And now I'm confused.


	27. Sleep

A/N: _A quick update? I think I just heard Hell freeze over. Thanks again to my reviewers, every comment I get on this story is precious to me, so please keep it up! I love you guys and you know it. _;)

* * *

Chapter 27: Sleep

* * *

_There's black silken sheets sliding against my fingertips, and I close my eyes as someone's lips brush against mine, feather light, teasing kisses. My hands come up to run through his hair, a soft sigh escaping my lips, and he presses me to the bed, kisses me deeply, fingers gently wandering over my stomach. I gaze up at him, and he flashes a mischievous smile before capturing my lips again, those knowing hands dipping lower. My body arches, I gasp out a weak protest, and he places a gentle kiss on my forehead to soothe me, strands of his hair brushing against my face._

"Xiao?"

_I wrap my arms around him, loving the feel of his bare skin against mine._

"Xiao, are you awake?"

_He lowers his mouth to mine for another dizzying kiss._

"Xiao, c'mon, I lost my fucking keys!"

My eyes flutter open as I realise who the voice belongs to, and I crawl shakily out of bed, still tingling from the dream. I trip over something and growl in annoyance, flick the light switch, yank open the door and plaster on my best how-dare-you-wake-me-up-at-this-time face. Hwoarang is there, leaning against the doorframe, and he smiles lazily at me.

"…Can I crash here?"

"Why?"

"Like I said, I lost my keys."

"So go down to the lobby and get your spare!" I tell him angrily, starting to shut the door. He stops it with one hand, the grin never leaving his face. I can smell cigarettes and alcohol. He doesn't seem to be much affected by the drinking, but even so I have half a mind to launch into a tirade. I'm just too tired for this. My eyes flick to the clock on the wall. It's just past three in the morning.

"The spare was the one I lost. They're charging me if I don't find it."

"Did you even bring any money?" I ask, a tad concerned, and he grins.

"Told 'em to put it on Heihachi's tab. So, are you gonna let me in?"

I roll my eyes and grab his arm, dragging him inside and slamming the door behind him. I can't believe his timing. No, not because he interrupted that dream, but because if he'd asked me before I'd watched his fight, I might not feel so… uncomfortable. And I think the dream's contributing to that whole uncomfortable thing too. Hwoarang, damn him, has noticed, and he smirks at me.

"Xiao, what were you doing in here before you let me in?" he asks airily. "You look all hot and bothered."

"Shut up before I throw you out." I snap, pulling a spare quilt out of the wardrobe and throwing it at him. He laughs, catching it easily and sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hey, I understand. We've all got frustrations that need to be…" he pauses, searching for the right word. "Elevated…?"

"Alleviated." I correct him. "And I have no idea what you're talking about."

"So why have you gone so red?" he asks with a grin.

"Why have you been drinking?" Score one for Xiao, for deftly ignoring the question.

"Felt like it."

"Were you by yourself?" I ask, trying to sound bored. Not that I care whether he was with anyone else. If he was _Jin_, then maybe, but this is stupid Hwoarang we're talking about. Wait, I'm not exactly best pleased at Jin either. Ugh, who cares about either of them?

"Yeah. I was gonna come and get you, but you weren't here. Did you go and see Kazama?"

"No. I just went for a walk. I talked with Lei Wulong."

"What about?"

"Nothing, really."

I want to discuss what Lei told me, but not while Hwo's like this. I'd rather talk about it with him when I know I'll get a serious reaction from him. I've been sitting on the edge of the bed all this time, but now I get up for a drink. It's when I get up that I realise that I'm wearing nothing but my oversized Panda t-shirt and my underwear. (I was too stupid with sleep to realise beforehand.) The shirt barely covers my ass. I don't think I've ever felt so self-conscious. Hwoarang doesn't comment on my attire, which I'm grateful for, but also sort of disappointed about at the same time. No, forget that. Forget I ever mentioned that. Disappointed that Hwo hasn't made an inappropriate comment? What the _hell_ is wrong with me?

Jeez. Before this whole Jin thing started, I'd never even kissed a guy, and just talking about kissing and all that stuff made me embarrassed. Now I'm having dreams like _that_, and getting disappointed when Hwoarang neglects to make some stupid comment?

…I knew it was all Jin's fault.

"Has Miharu called you?" I ask him, hoping to God he doesn't hear the tremble in my voice. I can't believe I'm being awkward around _Hwoarang_, of all people.

"Yeah. Told her we'd both got to the next round. She said she'd ring you later."

"Okay."

"Talkative, aren't you?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed," I snap, "It's three 'o' clock in the goddamned morning!"

"I'm sure you've been to _sleepovers_ where you've been awake at this time." Hwoarang retorts, and I narrow my eyes.

"Do I _look_ like a stupid kid to you?"

"Not wearing that, no." he smirks. Okay. I kinda set myself up for that one. And he has noticed after all.

"Go to sleep." I sigh, pulling my bed sheets tight around me. "And switch off the light."

I hear him rustling about for a while as he tries to get comfortable on the chair, and then he stills. For a long while, all I can hear is the sound of his breathing and mine, and the ticking clock. The conversation from earlier is needling at me though, and I can't sleep.

"Hwoarang?" I ask hesitantly.

"Mm?"

"Lei said to me that there's something more going on in this tournament."

He doesn't answer.

"What do you think?" I persist.

I hear him move again, and he breathes out a long sigh.

"I think that something happened to Baek."

So he doesn't believe his mentor abandoned him after all. I knew it. Hwoarang's always so quick to shrug things off, but I never believed for a second that he did the same thing when Baek vanished, no matter how much he insisted he didn't care. I think he was trying to convince himself, more than me.

"And I think that if I stick around, I'll find out what."

I pull my knees up to my chest, closing my eyes.

"I'll stick around too."

I half expect him to start protesting about it being 'too dangerous', so I'm surprised to hear his answer.

"Then you best get some sleep." Hwoarang tells me. "Gotta be ready for your fight tomorrow."

I give an 'hmm' in response. But somehow, I don't think the fight has even started yet.


	28. Trial

A/N: Oh, Madame's getting to be a pro at this updating malarkey, don't you think? Thank you again to everyone who's reviewing, I want your e-babies.

* * *

Chapter 28: Trial

* * *

By the time I open my eyes the next morning, Hwoarang's already up and crunching on toast as he watches the small television from his chair. I sit up in bed, rubbing my face and giving a little yawn. Hwoarang grins at me.

"It's still morning, Xiao. Don't tell me you're planning on getting up already."

I grunt at him, it's too early to think up a good comeback. Besides, I don't really want to get up. I want to curl up and sleep some more, but I've got my third match this afternoon, so I can't. It's gonna be my first match without Hwoarang there watching; his fight clashes with mine. So this means I've got no one in my corner this time. There's no point even thinking about Jin turning up.

"Are you always like this when you've just woken up? I'll have to remember that."

And I actually blush at the idea. Oh dear God above. My taste in men sucks.

"Where'd you get the toast?" I ask. My stomach's begging for something other than crisps.

"Ordered room service." He says lightly. "You want some?"

"Mm."

He hands me a plate with two slices, and I butter absently, listening to the cartoons he's watching and trying not to think about anything other than my toast.

"Who are you fighting today?" Hwo asks.

"Gun Jack. He's slow. It'll be a cinch."

"That's what I like to hear." He winks at me and turns back the television.

* * *

It turns out that I was wrong to think that there'd be no one in my corner during my match. Lei Wulong is standing in the crowd, and he smiles encouragingly at me before my battle begins. That calms my jangling nerves a little, knowing that there's a caring presence among the spectators. But I'm in no way worried about this battle anyway. I've seen Gun Jack fight before, and he's the slowest competitor bar none. There's no _way_ he can keep up with me. 

Although when I stand in front of him, and he's motionless, those dead eyes fixed on mine, it does unnerve me a tad.

He throws a few clumsy punches to warm up, and I jump once, twice, and then settle into my fighting stance. The bell sounds, signalling the beginning of the battle, and I immediately cartwheel to the left, grabbing the robot by the arm just as he's moving to face me. I use all my strength to overbalance him (there's no way I can physically throw him to the ground) and he falls to the floor with a teeth-rattling crash. I waste no time in working my advantage and turn my back, kicking him as he rises. I admit, against the odds, I did expect him to be propelled into the air as a normal opponent would be, but my attack doesn't even knock him off his feet. Luckily though, I'm able to spin out of the way of his slow counter punch. I jump into the air and roundhouse him, back flipping away as soon as I land. Heh, this thing is way too slow. But it doesn't half hurt to hit him. He lumbers forward, grabbing for me, but I easily dodge his hands and drop down into my Phoenix Stance, landing two low kicks and then rising into a third, high kick, dodging his second attempt at grabbing me with those huge hands by jumping backwards.

Gun Jack trains his eyes on me and spreads his arms, and as I watch, curious, he lifts off the ground, rising into the air. I shield my eyes from the glare of the sun, squinting into the sky to look for him.

_Nice tactic, big guy_.

I turn around, searching for him, but there's no sign. How the hell is he camouflaging himself? He's a massive hulk, hardly inconspicuous! As I stare up into the sun, blinking rapidly, the robot suddenly appears above me, dropping out of the sky like a stone. For a moment, I'm completely frozen, gazing in horror at the soles of his massive feet as they rush down towards me. I can almost feel the tremendous weight pressing down on me before it comes, feel the agony as I'm crushed underneath this huge mass of metal. If it got me just right, it would kill me, no question.

"Xiao, get out of the way!"

The voice is male, familiar, laced with panic, and it wrenches me out of my trance. I catapult myself backwards - and the robot's falling body grazes mine. Too damned close.

The impact of Gun Jack's feet on the ground rattles through my head. I could have been under those feet. I'm not as sure of myself anymore, not by a long chalk.

His eyes glow with a red light as he advances on me again. _He's still as slow as he was before_, I reason. _Yeah, it was a close shave, but there's no need to dwell on it right now. There'll be plenty of time for that later_.

I square up to him, trying to shake off my fear and focus on the fight. Gun Jack makes the first move this time, throwing yet another slow punch at me, one that I deftly avoid by spinning out of his reach. As I spin, I can see him turning out of the corner of my eye. He topples forward in a body slam, one that would most likely have crushed me if I hadn't have managed to leap away in time. I can hear a mechanical whirring as he gets up from the ground, and I take the opportunity to land a few good kicks to his head.

I was counting on them having more of an effect than they did, though. The robot sweeps my legs out from under me with his hand, like a bear hunting in a stream, and I cry out as he follows up with a none too graceful but all too effective punch to my ribs. I think I felt something crack. The pain is excruciating, and it's all I can do to keep from screaming as my back hits concrete. Gun Jack crosses his arms, bending his knees and performing a Russian-looking victory dance. I bristle at his presumption. It's not over. It's only when his metal foot connects with my injured side that I realise it isn't a victory dance. It's an attack. Tears sting my eyes as I struggle to roll out of the way, my chest screaming in agony at every blow. I scramble to my feet, backing away from the robot and ignoring the blood streaming from the grazes on my arms and legs that I got in my haste to get away. I'd rather have grazes than shattered bones any day. I'm tired and in pain, but I take up my fighting stance once more as he moves closer.

_It's not over. Not until I say so._

Gun Jack brings his arms down in an overhead slam. I sidestep and crescent kick, smirking in grim satisfaction when it connects.

_I'm not gonna let some soulless machine beat me_.

He tries to backhand me with those massive fists, and I dodge under them, sweeping his legs and overbalancing him. He crashes gracelessly to the ground, and I back up and take a run at him, leaping into a cross chop that collides with his chest as he's getting up. My attack overbalances him once more, and I grab onto him as he falls and sit astride him, showering punches on his face and head. He could easily sit up and throw me off, but there must be something wrong with his internal mechanisms as a result of all my attacks. There's a metallic grinding that doesn't sound too healthy, and I get off him and back away as his arms fall limply to his sides and those red eyes slowly dull to black.

The bell sounds.

"Ling Xiaoyu wins!"

I manage a smile as Lei comes over to congratulate me, clutching my aching side.


	29. Resolution

Chapter 29: Resolution

* * *

Remember when I said I'd give Jin a taste of his own medicine and ignore his matches? Well, that seems to be another one of those Jin-based decisions that lasted precisely two seconds. Because here I am, standing in the crowd as he and Anna Williams battle. They're fighting in an industrial style area that's full of scaffolding and doesn't look quite finished yet. I'm hiding behind a concrete pillar, because I don't want him to know I'm there. _God_, I'm so pathetic.

Soon though, all thoughts of pathetic-ness go flying out the window. I forgot how smoothly Jin fights. He moves as though he knows exactly what's coming. So I just stare, transfixed, as he deftly palms Anna's hand away and counters with an elbow to her face. She cries out, putting her hands to her mouth as she stumbles backwards, but recovers smartly and delivers a double slap as her counter move. She hits her mark, catching Jin around the face, and he shakes his head a little, dodging her follow-up kick just in time. Her spike heel grazes his cheek. I don't know how the _hell_ she manages to fight in those things. I can't even survive half a day of shopping in heels with Miharu without having to put something more comfortable on. Mind you, the rest of Anna's outfit isn't much better. Come on, who wears a _floor length silk dress_ to fight in? It's the same red dress she was wearing when she told me how she didn't want to smash my face in, or something.

Jin's outfit is a little more suitable. He's wearing the loose fitting trousers with the fire up the side that he wore during our little match back home. His chest is bare again, and I am _so_ not staring at that taut stomach, and the way those trousers hang low on his hips. Not in the slightest. Not. At. All.

Anna leaps into a flying kick, but Jin blocks her attack with crossed forearms, then grabs her before she can recover. He twists her arm and flips her over his shoulder, the same throw he used on me during our little spar. I really have to stop thinking about that. She lands heavily and doesn't recover straight away, and I cringe. I know how _that _feels. The seconds tick by, Jin standing over her. He moves forward hesitantly to see if she's still conscious. Anna makes no move to get up. Surely that throw wasn't powerful enough to knock her out? Mind you, she did look really tired, and I'm not sure how long the fight had been going on before I turned up.

Jin leans over her, and her eyes snap open. She quickly sweeps his legs from under him and then gets to her feet, jamming her foot into his chest. Jin grunts in pain as she digs her heel in as hard as she can, a nasty smile on her face. Her smile doesn't stay there for long though, because Jin's as quick as lightning, grabbing her leg with both hands and throwing her off. He scrambles to his feet, and Anna runs straight at him with a frustrated cry. She's lost her temper, and it's her downfall. She brings back her fist to strike – and Jin grabs her hand, kicks her left leg out from under her and slams his elbow into the back of her head. She crumples face first to the ground, and this time it really is over.

"Jin Kazama wins!"

I stay behind my pillar, torn between wanting to go over there to tell him that he did a great job, and not wanting to get hurt again. Eventually, as other competitors offer their congratulations, I make my decision.

I step out from behind the pillar and walk away.

* * *

As soon as I get back to the hotel courtyard, I feel tears stinging my eyes. I don't know why, maybe it's PMS or something. Or maybe it's the fact that my ribs, no, my whole upper body, is killing me. Or maybe because my legs are aching. Either way, I'm sick of feeling miserable. This isn't me.

Digging out my phone, I speed dial Miharu. She can always talk some sense into me, it's like she knows exactly what to say to make things okay. The phone rings three times before it's answered. That's quick for Miharu. She usually puts her phone in her bag pocket, forgets which one it's in, and then ends up throwing bus tickets and sweets all over the place when she gets a call.

"Hello?"

"Er, is Miharu there?"

"Oh, sorry Xiao, she's not home." It's her brother. I used to have the biggest crush on him a couple of years ago. Every time he talked to me, I'd go all tingly.

"Okay. Never mind."

"D'you want me to tell her to call you?"

"…No, it's okay. I'll call later."

He wishes me luck in the tournament and hangs up, and I trudge into the hotel lobby, roughly wiping the tears from my eyes. For a moment, I consider looking for Hwoarang, who always knows what inappropriate joke to make to cheer me up, but I stop myself. I have to start relying on myself more. I'm being stupid. Here I am, participating in the most famous martial arts tournament in the world, and all I can do is angst over being too much of a coward to talk to some guy? This is yet another example of me being a ridiculous person.

I go up the stairs, through the sun drenched hallway towards my room, slightly cheered up by the idea of a nice long shower and some chocolate, but... it looks like I'll have to put that on hold for now. My door's already unlocked, and when I go in, Jin's standing in front of the window, the sun blazing behind him. I freeze in the doorway as he puts down the photo frame he was holding (it's a picture of me, Hwo and Miharu from last summer) and turns to face me. He must have come straight from his fight, because he's still wearing the same clothes.

There are so many things I want to ask him, but the only thing that comes out of my mouth is "Wh-why are you here?"

He smiles.

"I was waiting for you."


	30. Explanation

A/N: I should have called this chapter 'clunky exposition'. Heh, I really hope it's smoother to read than I think it is. And consider this extra long (for me, anyway) chapter a New Year's gift to you. I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

Chapter 30: Explanation

* * *

"Waiting?" I repeat. "For me?" 

"I saw you at my match today." He tells me. "Why didn't you come over?"

"B-because…"

Because I didn't want to get knocked back. Because I didn't want him to think that I cared. Because I'm afraid.

Suddenly, I'm angry. I can't believe him, acting all innocent. Why didn't _he_ come over to _me_? Why is it always left up to me?

"Because I couldn't bring myself to be honourable and congratulate you after the way you've treated me." I snap. "And why should I?" He looks ashamed, at least.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles, staring at his feet.

"For what?" I cry. "For not being at my matches? For not even talking to me at all since the first day? For making me think that you actually wanted something to do with me? What, Jin?"

"I went to all your matches." He says simply.

"Don't be stupid! I never saw you, and God knows I looked for you!"

"Hey, you're not the only one who likes to hide behind pillars." He frowns. "You're lucky I was there today, otherwise you'd most likely have lost."

"I would not!" I hiss, because I'm five years old, then what he's said actually registers. "It was you…?" I ask, the wind well and truly knocked out of my sails.

"Who told you to get out of the way? Yeah."

I open my mouth, and then close it. Okay, I'm officially confused.

"So why did you hide in the first place?"

"'Cause I didn't want you to know I was there." He sighs. "You can't stay here, Xiao. After the tournament, promise you'll leave."

"Why?"

"Just trust me, okay?"

I glare at him.

"_Trust_ you?"

"Xiao, things are happening. Things are going to happen. I don't want you to be anywhere near this place when they do." He does look sincere, but he's making no sense, and I hate not knowing what's going on. I've never been able to accept warnings when there's no explanation behind them.

"_What's_ happening?"

"I can't – "

"Is it something to do with Toshin?" Okay, how did I end up blurting that out?

He stares at me.

"How did you…?"

"Look, I wasn't spying or anything." I say quickly. "I was looking for the bathroom and I heard you and your granddad talking. You mentioned Baek, and I couldn't just ignore it…"

He looks doubtful.

"I'm telling the truth, Jin, now you do the same. What is Toshin?"

He doesn't answer, suddenly becoming very interested in the wall opposite him.

"You said it was going to show up at the tournament. Is that why you want me to leave?"

"…Yeah."

"What is it, Jin?"

"It doesn't matter." He mumbles. "Forget you ever heard about it."

I put on my best glare.

"What did you say earlier? 'Trust me'?"

Jin closes his eyes for a moment, looking miserable.

"A God."

"What?"

"It's a God." I open my mouth to say something, but he carries on hurriedly. "It's attracted to the energies of strong fighters. The strongest." He gazes at me with those dark eyes, and even though this is something serious that needs all my attention, I almost fall into his arms right there.

"It's gonna show up here. When the fighters' spirits are at their peak."

"Jin, you're not making any sense. Look, I'm sorry, but I just don't believe in things like that."

He smiles faintly.

"I didn't believe in stuff like that either. Not until I was fifteen."

"Fifteen?"

"When my mother was… when Toshin murdered her."

"That's why you don't care, isn't it?" I say slowly. "Why you don't care about what happens to the other fighters. As long as _you_ get revenge."

He lowers his eyes and I wince; I was a little harsh there. I could have been more sympathetic, considering the subject. I try again.

"My grandfather said that no one's heart was purer than your mother's. Would she really want…"

I trail off. It's not my place to say this.

"No." Jin sighs. "She'd probably tell me how harbouring hatred only breeds more hatred. But she's not here."

He crosses the room to leave and turns to me, his hand on the door handle.

"Just promise me you'll go, Xiaoyu."

Even though I know he's most likely got my best interests at heart, I can't help but be annoyed at this idea he's got that it's likely I'll get hurt.

"I can take care of myself, you know, and – "

"You can't!" Jin explodes, and I gape at him in surprise. I've never seen him lose control before. This is _Jin_ we're talking about. Mr. Indifferent. Mr. I-Don't-Care. Mr. Doesn't-Share-His-Feelings.

"Xiaoyu, I know you're a great fighter. I've seen you! But this _isn't _a tournament battle. This isn't a game. It's serious, and it could get you killed!"

"Jin, I – "

"No. Just shut up. Toshin's already killed one person I care about, Xiaoyu, I can't lose you too!"

He sits down on the edge of the bed and puts his head in his hands, fingers tangled in his hair.

"I can't... I can't handle this anymore."

"Jin…"

I sit next to him, awkwardly patting him on the shoulder. And, though I'm ashamed to admit it, considering I'm supposed to be comforting a friend in need, trying my best to stop my mind from wandering to the times when it was _my_ fingers tangled in his hair.

"You have to leave." He says softly.

"Jin, what about you?"

"What about me? I'll avenge my mother, and then…"

"But what if you get…hurt?" I can't bring myself to say 'killed'. I refuse to even consider it.

He shakes his head.

"I don't care about myself."

I wrap my arms around him, (a nurturing, comforting gesture, nothing else, okay?) pulling him close and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Well, it's a good job that I care, isn't it?"

He says nothing.

"Although you're lucky I still do." I tease. "Especially with how you froze me out on the first day."

"Look, I'm sorry for how I just took off." He says, raising his eyes to look at me. "When you said… y'know, that you wouldn't have stopped me, I just…"

"I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's not your fault. It's mine. When you said that, well, I started thinking things…"

"Like what?" I can feel heat rising to my cheeks.

"It'd probably make you blush if I told you." He smiles a little, and there's a teasing glint in his eye. "So I won't."

"Jin… Let's not talk anymore, okay?"

I lean forward slightly, and Jin's arms slide around my waist as I kiss him. God, it's been so long since I felt his lips on mine. It's been far too long. He responds for a few fleeting seconds and then pulls away.

"Xiaoyu…" he breathes, kissing my forehead gently. "I didn't come here for this."

I close my eyes, trying to ignore how my heart's thudding in my chest and how hard it seems to be to breathe. I can't bear to open my eyes again because I'm scared of seeing regret or pity on his face. But he kisses me before I can force myself to look at him, and there's a rush of victory, relief, loss of control, similar to how I felt after the bell sounded to end my first match, but ten times as intense. He's running his tongue over my lower lip and moving one hand from my waist to stroke my hair, and I moan softly, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him back desperately.

I don't think anything could make me break our kiss now. All I can think about is the warmth of his mouth, of his body, how he's gently nibbling my lower lip, how much I want to touch his skin. He pulls away for a moment, presses his lips to the corner of my mouth, and I tilt my head to the side slightly in silent invite. Jin trails kisses down my throat, then leans forward a little more, slowly laying me back onto the bedspread. My eyes flutter open, and he's above me, looking almost as surprised as I am. I expect him to get up, fumble an apology, but his gaze suddenly looks darker than it did a few minutes ago. I can see something flicker in his eyes, and wonder if that same emotion is showing in mine. He leans down, kissing me lightly.

"I shouldn't be here." He murmurs.

"Well, why don't you go?" I dare. He just about melts me with his gaze.

"Because I don't want to."

This kiss is much different to the others. He's rougher this time, more passionate. I open my mouth slightly and his tongue finds mine, caressing, teasing. Mindlessly, I respond, my hands running down his chest to rest on his taut stomach, just above his waistband. Jin groans at my touch, pulling back.

"I should go."

My voice won't work. All I can do is gaze up at him as he takes long breaths, his face flushed, my fingertips caressing his bare skin unconsciously. Jin closes his eyes, trying to slow his breathing, and I can hardly believe that I'm having such an effect on him.

"God, Xiaoyu." He murmurs, his eyes still closed.

I try to speak, but I can't make a sound, and he claims my lips for another fiery kiss, fingers working on the buttons of my shirt. I don't think I could get away now, even if I wanted to. The last few buttons are fumbled free, and he grabs my wrists to stop me from touching him, pinning one of my hands above my head, his face inches from mine.

"Make me stop. Tell me to stop, Xiao."

"I can't." I manage to gasp out. My whole being is aching to feel his body against mine. "I won't."

That's all it takes. In a split second he's pressed me to the bed, his hands running over me, his lips trailing lightly from my throat to my chest. He softly kisses the bare skin just above the fabric of my bra, and I run my fingers through his hair, trying to stop myself from trembling as his hand pushes under my skirt to rest on my upper thigh.

"You should be taking it easy." Jin says softly, stroking his fingers over my bruised ribs.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." I reply, my breath hitching as he leans down to place feather light kisses on my stomach. The hand under my skirt moves higher, and I can't suppress my shuddering. It's really going to happen. I'm not nervous. I think I'm ready.

A loud, annoyingly familiar melody suddenly rings out, and Jin looks up, dazed.

My phone's ringing from its position on top of the television. Jin slowly moves away from me, sitting back and smiling slightly.

"Why does something like that always happen?" He asks, and I sit up with a frustrated sigh and walk shakily over to the TV to pick it up. It's Miharu, returning my call from earlier. By the time I hang up, the mood's been broken completely.

"I should be going." Jin says, reluctance in his voice.

"I… I guess."

"What are you doing after your match tomorrow?" There's a mischievous glint in his eye.


	31. Loss

Chapter 31: Loss

* * *

"What are you doing after your fight today?" Miharu ask, a smile in her voice. I change the phone to the other ear and feed some more coins into the payphone slot. My mobile has no credit left on it. Can you believe they don't do top-ups here? What are they, stuck in the nineties?

"Er, I'm not sure." I lie. I actually sorta have plans to track Jin down and talk with him. Just talk, nothing else, okay? Yesterday was a prime example of me losing control. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it, and I did feel ready last night, but if I do… do it… with Jin, I want it to be at the right time, not in the midst of a tournament and Jin's whole revenge plans, and the possibility of being killed by the God of Fighting. There's a God for everything now, I swear. Honestly, I don't want Jin's mind to be elsewhere if we're going to… _y'know._

"Okay. Just asking because I was gonna call you. I've seen these shoes in that store that you like, and they're perfect. I took a photo of them with my phone. I'll send you a picture, and then I'll call you and we can plan how the hell to earn enough money to afford them. Is there a cash prize for winning the tournament?"

"I dunno. But yeah, send me a pic. I'll decide if they're bank robbery worthy or just save up worthy."

She laughs, and I can hear her brother's voice in the background.

"Oh, I gotta go. I have to help mum with the grocery shopping. Maybe I can manipulate her into pitching in for those shoes." She jokes. "Bye, Xiao."

I hang up and press coin return. Nothing happens. Great, even the payphone is against me today. Well, no time to dwell on it. I have my fourth match to go to, it starts in fifteen minutes. And I actually got up and got dressed and prepared this time. I'm wearing the red outfit my grandpa bought me. I wore it for my second match and kicked supreme amounts of ass, so I consider it my good luck charm. Look out, Forest Law.

* * *

Okay, so maybe telling Forest Law to look out was a _teensy_ bit presumptuous of me. I knew he was fast, but I wasn't aware he was _this_ fast. In every other battle, I've been able to use my speed as an advantage, but me and Law seem to be pretty evenly matched in that department. It's been fifteen minutes and I can't have landed more than five hits yet, all I seem to be capable of doing is dodging fists and feet. If this carries on, he's gonna wear me out and I'm gonna lose.

I duck under a flying kick and take the opportunity to punish Law before he can right himself. A swift kick to the head sends him toppling to the ground, and I grab his arm before he can fall to flip him over. He twists out of my grip though, dancing away from me and then countering with a machine gun punch aimed straight at my head. I block, defending my face from his fists. I'd rather my nose was kept in one piece, thanks. My forearms ache where they've taken the brunt of his attacks, my legs ache, my ribs are screaming. But I take comfort in the fact that he's probably the same. He has to be.

_Alright, Xiao. Be calm. All you need to do is keep blocking and hit when you can. Just stay strong._

_That's the key to winning these battles. Just stay strong._

Law's slippered foot sweeps the air just above my head, and I flatten myself to the ground, rolling sideways and rising in a Rain Dance stance. From the way the fight's gone so far, I'm convinced he's studied my techniques, so I know he's expecting me to kick, as that's what I normally do when I turn my back. Instead though, I flip over his head, landing behind him and grabbing his leg. My sudden grip overbalances him and, still having hold of his ankle, I spin his body in mid air and send him falling back first onto the ground. He grunts in pain, getting shakily to his feet as I watch, waiting for any warnings signs of his next attack. There are none, he simply stands still, breathing heavily.

I guess he's waiting for me to make a move. Well, I'd hate to disappoint.

I inch closer, cautious, pondering what the best move would be right now, and he suddenly comes to life, a backhand punch connecting with my stomach before I have chance to react. I cry out in pain and surprise, and another blow to my midsection sends me doubling over. He finishes with a solid uppercut that catches me under the chin so hard that it actually launches me into the air. I think I scream, I'm not sure, but one thing I am sure of is that I'm in a whole lot of pain. There's the metallic taste of blood in my mouth, and I somehow manage to drag myself to my feet, all my limbs straining to keep me upright.

I can't lose. _I can't lose._

I still have the same chance as Law does to win this battle. I can tell he's pretty much as tired and broken as I am. Maybe that attack cost him the last of his strength. Well, I still have mine. I take a leaf out of his book, standing motionless, daring him to get close before I attack. He advances, and I snap my foot towards his face. This'll do it.

I hit air. Law backflips. Perfect timing on his part. I don't have time to block. There's impact, excruciating pain, and then nothing.

* * *

A ceiling fan rotates squeakily as I open my eyes, quickly scrunching them shut in reaction to the sunlight. I can smell disinfectant.

"Looks like you're coming round." A female voice states, and I can hear movement around me.

"It's about time. You've been out since yesterday."

There's a sound like blinds being closed, and I open my eyes cautiously. There's a woman standing by the window, the cord for the blinds still in her hand. She comes forwards and I tolerate having a light flashed in my eyes, then she stands back and smiles at me.

"Looks okay. How are you feeling?"

I try to sit up, but as soon as I move, my whole body screams in protest.

"You took quite a beating there." The woman says, turning to a desk and sorting through some papers. "You're lucky nothing's broken."

"I… I lost…" I croak out.

"You put up a good fight, I'm told." She suddenly drops the papers onto the desk. "Oh, your friend! I made him go outside to smoke." She winks at me. "Quite a good looking lad. I'll go get him for you."

Her heels clack on the floor as she crosses the room, and I stare up at the ceiling fan and try to blink back tears. I lost. I'm out. I feel physically sick.

"Xiao, hey." Hwoarang's voice reaches me from somewhere to my right, and I turn my head to the left, closing my eyes. I don't want him to see me like this.

"C'mon, don't be like that." There's the sound of a door closing. I guess the nurse has gone somewhere.

"She says nothing's broken. That's good, huh? You had me worried, kid."

"I lost."

He sighs. "Yeah."

I turn to face him, he's sitting on a chair next to my bed, eyes fixed on the wall behind me.

"I'm sorry."

He frowns, looking at me in confusion.

"What?"

"I couldn't keep our promise." Tears slip down my face.

He reaches forwards, then seems to think better of it and withdraws his hand, shrugging.

"It was a stupid idea anyway."

"No it wasn't. Not to me." I try to move my arm to wipe the tears from my face, but it hurts too much.

"Okay." He smiles. "Well, you know, Xiao, sometimes you don't have to win to do better than the other guy."

"You're just saying that to cheer me up." I sniffle, and he grins.

"Really?"

"It won't work, Hwoarang. I lost."

"Yeah, so what?" He leans forward, brushing the tears from my cheeks. "It could have been worse. You could have got knocked out in the first round."

He's right, but I'm not ready to feel better just yet.

"How did your match go?" I mumble. "You had one in the afternoon, right?"

"My match?" he repeats. "I dunno. I wasn't there."

"Stop being stupid." I snap, trying to sit up.

"I'm not. I didn't go."

"Hwoarang." I say, propping myself up against the pillows, wincing through the pain. "If you don't show up, you forfeit."

"Yeah. But I was worried about you. I didn't want you to wake up and there be no one there."

"But…" I stare at him, wide-eyed, and he smiles easily.

"Hey, it's not about winning matches to me. It stopped being about that when Baek disappeared."

I can't do anything but stare. He forfeited his match just so I wouldn't be alone?

"Anyway." He's saying. "Now we can focus on more important stuff, like getting that old bastard to spill."


	32. Shadows

A/N: Hey, I think we're in the home stretch now. I want to thank all you reviewers for sticking with me for so long, can you believe I started this story more than three years ago? Anyway, this chapter may be a little short and a lot boring, but hey, I had to set the scene for the next chapter - and for once, I already know how it's gonna play out. ;)

* * *

Chapter 32: Shadows

* * *

"Give it." 

"You're kidding, right?"

"I said, give it."

Hwoarang glances at me, tosses the cigarette to the floor and crushes it under his boot.

"I can't believe you asked me that."

I fold my arms, even though it sends bolts of pain through my muscles, and glare at him.

"I wanted to try it."

"Well, you're not."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Yeah, like I'd _ever_ do anything _you_ say."

He sighs, looking up into the star filled sky.

"Stop being a brat."

"Make me."

"You should be in bed."

"I'm bored."

"Watch TV."

"Don't wanna."

"You're starting to annoy me, kid."

I join him in looking at the sky, trying to stop a contented smile creeping onto my face. Hwoarang's the only one who can get away with calling me 'kid' and not end up in excruciating pain. And I'm the only one who can get away with deliberately trying to irritate him and not end up in excruciating pain. You wouldn't think I'd be in the least bit contented, due to me getting my ass handed to me by Law the other day, but I feel okay. I think knowing that Hwoarang would rather come _see_ I was okay than turn up to his scheduled match might have been a factor in that.

I actually started crying after he told me, and he rolled his eyes and shifted uncomfortably, saying that it was no big deal and no one matched him in skill anyway so the tournament outcome would be a given if he were still competing. I think that was his little way of saying 'I'm glad you're alright'.

"Xiaoyu, glad to see you up and about."

I turn, and Lei Wulong is making his way through the grass towards us. He looks tired, and troubled, but he returns my smile at least.

"Yeah, nothing was broken anyway."

"So it seems. Good." He glances at Hwoarang, and back at me. "Is this the 'friend' you were telling me about?" He even makes sarcastic quote marks with his fingers. Hwoarang looks part curious, part amused, that last bit probably due to the quote marks.

"Dork. And no."

"Boyfriend?" Lei presses, and I feel a blush spring to my face. Where did that come from? I thought my attraction - miniscule, I might add - to Hwoarang had blown over since that whole thing where I nearly did it with Jin.

Hwoarang laughs, opening his mouth to say something, probably of the perverted kind, and I cut him off hurriedly.

"No, he's a different friend. Different in the _worst _sense of the word."

Lei chuckles.

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Just wanted to say goodbye. I'm on my way home first thing tomorrow."

"I thought you were investigating?"

"Investigation's over."

"What did you find out?"

Lei shook his head.

"The investigation's over."

"Lei..."

Hwoarang wasn't interested in our conversation until now, but something Lei said seems to have got his attention and he steps forward, eyes narrowed.

"He probably can't say anything, Xiao. We'll have to find out ourselves."

"I'd advise against it. There's more to - "

"Yeah." Hwoarang interrupts him. "We know."

"The final's in a couple of days." I mutter with suspicion. "You're not sticking around?"

"No. And neither should you."

"Why's that?" Hwoarang asks. Lei says nothing. For a few moments, we're all silent, and the only sound is that of a water fountain somewhere deeper into the gardens. There are beautiful flowers growing all around us, and I was enjoying the peace until just now. (I dragged Hwoarang here 'cause I'd seen this place from the infirmary and I didn't know about it until then. What, you seriously think he'd come here of his own accord?)

"Have you ever seen anyone go in or out of the courtyard temple?" Lei asks. Before either of us can answer his question, he's turned around and started walking away.

"Lei! Hold on!"

He waves over his shoulder, and doesn't look back. Hwoarang arches an eyebrow. He's got that look on his face. I think I know where we'll be heading next. He also tries to get me to go back to bed and let him scope the place out on his own. I kick him in the shins.

* * *

"Wow. Does Heihachi subscribe to Nosferatu's Guide to Interior Design?" I spit in disgust as Hwoarang swings open the door, lock successfully dealt with. I guess his juvenile delinquent past comes in useful sometimes. But back to the temple. Nasty. There are burning torches mounted on the walls, weird gargoyle-types glaring out of stone at us, idols carved out of gold that aren't from any religion I've ever studied. I feel like I've stumbled onto the set of a low budget horror film and Tutankhamun's mummy is gonna come lurching out of the darkness any minute now. 

"No idea. But maybe if we go further in, we'll find out what the cop was so freaked out over."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing, though?" I glance sideways at him as he walks over to stare into the flames of one of the torches. "Hey, pyro. Are you listening?"

"You think anyone's here?" He asks slowly.

"I don't know."

There's a flicker of movement from the corridor in front of me, and I frown, straining my eyes to see through the darkness. The torches only light up the entrance. And what's with leaving them burning anyway? My mum starts lecturing me about fire safety when I don't blow my scented candles out.

"You see something?" Hwoarang asks from behind me. The shadows in the corridor seem to shift a little. Okay, not liking this new turn of events.

But before I can reply, there's a huge crash as the temple door slams shut.

Definitely not liking this new turn of events.


	33. Darkness

_A/N: I'd like to thank all the gorgeous people who reviewed the last chapter, and I really hope you enjoy reading __this chapter. I really need to write more often and stop letting Phoenix Wright take over my soul. But... then again, Phoenix Wright ownzors. ;)_

_

* * *

_  
Chapter 33: Darkness

* * *

"What the…?" Hwoarang's voice echoes around the room as he grabs the door handle, wrenching on it. It doesn't budge, and I'm just starting towards him to help when I hear slow footsteps coming from the darkened corridor behind me. 

I turn around slowly, eyes straining to see through the darkness. The footsteps get closer, and Hwoarang's by my side, having abandoned the door for now.

"Do you hear…?" I trail off. I can just about see the outline of someone's small frame, and before I can digest this information, the newcomer falls to their knees, just near enough to the light for me to make out their face. It's a woman with her hair in a long braid, and she reminds me of the girl with the headdress from the tournament.

"Hey!" I hurry over, catching her before she collapses. "Are you okay?"

"I… I'm still… alive…" she breathes, opening her eyes to look at me.

"What happened?"

"My pendant…"

"Did you lose it?"

"It's the key…"

Okay. She's not making sense. I turn to Hwoarang expectantly, but he looks as clueless as me.

"What's your name?" I ask her, though it really doesn't matter.

"Michelle, but I have to - "

She stops suddenly, gasping in horror, her eyes focused on something behind us. I turn, standing up, and my blood turns to ice. I can feel a sort of paralysis set in as my eyes take in the thing that's standing in front of the temple doors.

"What the _fuck _is this?" Hwoarang asks lowly. I can pick up a slight waver in his voice, and that scares me almost more than that thing does.

_Thing_… _Creature_… I can't think of any other way to describe it. It looks human, but the sheer… power that radiates from it is enough to tell me it's anything but.

"What... Who…?"

**_Toshin._**

I let out a squeak of surprise. The thing never moves its lips, but I can hear its voice in my head, clear as day. How can that be possible…?

**_It is immaterial._**

Its eyes burn crimson in the gloom, and suddenly there's a crushing pressure around my throat. I stare into its gleaming eyes in confusion, my brain trying to make sense of the fact that it's now in front of me and I didn't even see it lunge towards me, didn't even hear its footsteps as it moved. How could it be possible, if I didn't see it? My vision's going blurry and somewhere far away I can hear my own strangled gasps for air, and I desperately want to grab its wrist, sink my fingernails into its hand, draw blood and pry myself free, but somehow I can hardly summon the energy to struggle. It's as though Toshin's very touch is draining the life out of me.

"Xiao!"

I can just make out the sound of Hwoarang's voice, a second later the sound of an impact, and then the hand around my neck is gone. I crumple to my hands and knees, feeling like I'm about to cough my insides up and gasping for breath at the same time, limbs trembling with the simple task of holding my body upright.

"Xiao, run!"

I look up angrily, still with enough energy to get annoyed at him playing the hero, but the protest dies on my lips as I see the fear in his eyes. And somehow I know that it's not fear for himself, his life, his safety. It's fear for me.

Toshin has recovered, and it draws itself to its full height, eyes narrowed.

_**Very well. You wish to be the first, do you?**_

"All talk, are you?" Hwoarang snaps. "Come on."

"D-Don't let it touch you!" I choke, getting shakily to my feet. I stumble towards Michelle, grabbing her wrist and pulling her with me down the corridor. There's a sharp turn to the left, and I can see the glimmer of glass windows in the next chamber. My legs can hardly support me. That chamber is as good a place as any to stop and rest. I just hope Hwoarang doesn't…

No. He'll be fine. He's Hwoarang.

* * *

The windows allow me a glimpse of the sky outside, and the stars are still twinkling merrily above as I help Michelle over to a wall so she has something to support her. 

"You… You're going to leave him?" She asks, in just the kind of accusatory tone that I expected.

I look away.

"I'd just end up in the way." _You don't believe that._

"You think he's strong enough by himself?"

"He's stronger than me."_ But alone...?_

"Does that mean you can't help?"_ I want to... but..._

I turn to her, trying my best to keep the tears at bay.

"You saw what happened! I'm hardly fit to fight a Mokujin! Besides…" I squeeze my eyes shut for a moment until I'm sure I won't cry, then open them again. "He told me to run. He doesn't want me in any danger."

And then a memory springs into my head.

* * *

I'm fourteen again, stomping across the playing field at school to find my favourite spot, the place I go to when I need to sulk, because Ayumi made fun of my pigtails and the shape of my eyes. But when I turn the corner, there's a red headed boy sitting on the wall, long legs stretched out, and a cigarette halfway to his mouth. His hair's shorter than it is now, about an inch about his chin, messy and spiky and held out of his face by his biker goggles. I stop dead as his eyes meet mine, looking from him to the cigarette and back again. 

_"I'm not gonna put it out on you, if that's what you think."_

I've seen him before, mostly doing something he shouldn't be, or getting a lecture from one of the form teachers a few years above me. Definitely trouble. And I don't really fancy getting made fun of again today. I stumble backwards, turn around, mutter an apology and start walking back towards school.

_"Hey, kid. Where do you think you're going? You don't have to go just 'cause I'm here, y'know."_

Kid. Another thing Ayumi likes to focus on._ "Xiao looks like she still bottle feeds!" "Hey, Xiao, do you think you'll **ever **need a bra?"_

_"I'm not a kid!"_

He laughs. _"You sure look like one to me. How old're you? Ten? Eleven?"_

_"I'm fourteen!"_

_"Why are you crying?"_

My hands fly to my face immediately, and I roughly wipe the tears away.

_"I'm not!"_

_"O-kay."_

He takes another drag on the cigarette, and I look down at the floor.

_"How come… How come it's never good enough?"_

_"What isn't?"_

_"What I do. It's never right. There's always something that isn't good enough."_

_"I know." _I look up in surprise. _"I know what you mean."_

_

* * *

_

"Xiaoyu?" Michelle's looking at me, concerned. "Are you okay?"

I don't answer. I'm too busy clambering to my feet and focusing my energies on running back down the corridor, the way we came, without my legs collapsing from under me. Ever since that day when I first became friends with Hwoarang, he's always looked out for me. I can't leave him to face Toshin by himself. Why did I ever think that I could?


	34. Fire

Chapter 34: Fire

* * *

Finally, after what seems like far too long, I make it back to the place I left Hwoarang. I run out of the corridor into the chamber, and before I even have time to scan the area, something flies past me, hitting the wall with a slam.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hwoarang yells. I whirl around, and he's standing near one of the torches on the wall, glaring at me, blood running down his face from a cut on his forehead, running from the corner of his mouth, from scrapes on his arms. He looks terrible, tired, but theres an intense fire burning in his eyes, the thrill of battle. I fix him with a matching glare, folding my arms.

"You thought I'd skip out and leave you by yourself?"

"You're an idiot Xiao."

There's the sound of movement behind me, and I realise that it was Toshin that went flying past me a minute ago. I guess that's a good sign, at least.

"Let's do this together." I tell Hwoarang, and he sighs, setting off in a run towards me. He leaps into a kick, and I throw myself to the ground and roll clear. When I raise my head, Toshin's arms are still raised in a block, and Hwoarang's standing in front of it, waiting.

"Get out, Xiao." he growls, and I ignore him. I'm still weak, but two of us are much better than one. And I'm not leaving. I can't.

Toshin doesn't seem phased by any of this, and it makes its move, throwing lightning fast punches that my eyes can hardly even follow. I know Hwoarang's finding it difficult too, he's blocking about half of them, but the rest of the attacks are hitting their mark, driving him back. He manages to get in a low kick that knocks it off balance, and tries punishing Toshin's mistake with a kick to the midsection. But it's palmed away, and before Hwoarang can right himself, Toshin flips backwards, its foot connecting with his chin, knocking him off his feet.

He doesn't get up right away, and I realise that he's probably much more tired than I thought he was. As I stand there, he groans in pain, trying to sit up.

Hwoarang, _my_ Hwoarang... I've never seen him like this before. I'm waiting for the inevitable "Is that all you've got?", but all I can hear is him coughing, spitting out blood as Toshin advances on him, footsteps sounding on the stone floor. I can't stand to watch this, and I force myself into a run, jumping into the air and lashing out my foot in the best semblance of a kick I can muster. I somehow manage to connect, and Toshin springs backwards to avoid any followup attacks. Yeah,_ right._ It took everything I had just to do _that_. But damned if it needs to know that.

It fixes crimson eyes on me, silent, and that's somehow more frightening to me than if it had said something.

"What, no comeback?" I ask. "No 'how dare you attack me, impudent girl'?"

It says nothing.

"Come on. You know you wanna." I sneer at it, drawing myself to my full height. I know under five feet isn't exactly intimidating, but I've gotta bluff somehow. It moves closer, looming over me.

_**You can barely stand. You consider yourself a challenge to me?**_

Hwoarang's foot strikes Toshin, low, low, mid...

"Not really." I answer, and the last two high kicks hit their mark, sending it flying. There's no time to celebrate though, because the thing recovers fast, standing up, turning to face us.

_"Terrible form, Hwoarang." _Baek's voice. It's coming from Toshin. _"Anyone would think you were an amaetur." _

Then, as I stand frozen in shock, the monster darts forward, slamming a fist into my stomach. White spots spring into my vision, it's like looking through static, and I don't have the energy to keep my eyes open.

_"Xiaoyu, I know you're a great fighter. I've seen you! But this isn't a tournament battle. This isn't a game. It's serious, and it could get you killed!"_

Jin, I'm sorry.

_"Toshin's already killed one person I care about, Xiaoyu, I can't lose you too!"_

I'm...

...sorry.

* * *

_ "You let her talk to you like that?" _

_I shrug._

_ "I'm used to it."_

_"And that makes it okay?"_

_"Well, I can't stop her saying stuff like that. What am I supposed to do?"_

_"Saying 'go fuck yourself, Ayumi' would be a start." _

_"I can't say __that!" _

_"Xiaoyu!" _

_ Miharu runs up, eyeing my new friend with suspicion. _

_"Are you okay? You missed Physics."_

_"Yeah. Just didn't want to go."_

_ She leans close. _

_"Listen, is this guy bothering you? Tell you what, I'll kick him in the shins and you run like hell." _

_"No, it's fine." I laugh. "Miharu, this is Hwoarang."_

_"I__ **know** who he is." _

_Hwoarang lights another cigarette, and Miharu looks at me doubtfully. _

_"We're friends." I tell her. "Hwoarang... smoking is bad for you, ya know."_

_"I've never heard that before." I roll my eyes at his sarcasm. But he stubs the cigarette out anyway. _

* * *

Everything hurts. I think my head might even be a little bit broken. The stone floor is cool against my skin, and I push myself up onto my hands and knees, wincing in pain. Well, I'm not dead. That's one good thing.

I raise my head, looking around the chamber. No sign of Toshin. Another good thing. Hwoarang is lying on his front nearby, facing away from me, not moving. That's a bad thing.

"Hwoarang..." I croak. My voice doesn't seem to want to work right now. So I crawl over to him, rolling him onto his back. His eyes are closed, and blood streaks his face, still wet. I can't have been out too long then.

"Hwoarang." I shake him by the shoulders, but there's no response. "Hwoarang, come on." Tears are already spilling down my face. I'm such a wimp.

There's a sudden movement from the corner of my eye, and I turn around to see the temple doors creaking open. Toshin again? I can't face it again. I can't. All I can do is bow my head and hold Hwoarang close to me, and someone steps inside, the doors slamming shut behind them. There's a few uneasy steps.

"Xiaoyu?"

My heart skips a beat.

"Jin!"

He runs towards us, kneeling in front of me, eyes filled with surprise and concern.

"What happened?"

"Jin, help me, I can't get him to wake up, I can't..." He puts a finger to my lips, quieting me.

"Did you check for a pulse?"

No. Because I'm stupid. Plus, I ditched class with Hwoarang when we were supposed to be learning first aid. Jin puts his fingers to Hwoarang's neck, concentrating. After a few moments, he smiles.

"He's got a pretty strong pulse. He'll be okay."

I half laugh, half sob.

"Now, tell me what happened."


	35. Light

_A/N: Almost finished now. And look at me, pwning at updating. ;) Hope you enjoy the chapter, and thanks to my reviewers! Cookies and kisses to you guys. I apologise for any typos, I've been using a basic text program to type this up since Word ate the first draft of this chapter so I stabbed it to death.  
_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 35: Light

* * *

"Toshin happened." 

Jin looks at me sharply.

"What?"

"Oh, it stopped by. I've never fought anyone... any_thing_ like it. It was _so_ much stronger than me, Jin. It grabbed me, and I couldn't do anything to help myself. If it wasn't for Hwoarang..." I trail off, looking down at him. "He got hurt because he wanted to save me."

"Don't start that." Jin tells me, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. "You know he'd kill you if you blame yourself."

"Are you sure he'll be okay?"

"He's just unconscious. What about you? You're okay, aren't you?"

I nod. "You tried to warn me the other day. But I guess I'm too nosy for my own good, huh?"

He smiles, but it soon fades.

"Why did it appear _now_? He said to prepare for the finals, said that Toshin'd definitely show up then."

"Who?"

"My grandfather. He had a whole plan worked out."

"Well, I guess Toshin didn't get the memo."

Jin laughs a little.

"But now... do you see why I wanted you to leave? I didn't even want you coming here at all."

"You could have said something before this whole tournament started."

He arches an eyebrow. "Yeah, because you'd have believed me in a second, right?"

"Well..." I'd have probably thought he had mental problems, but I can't let him know that. "I'd have thought..."

"You'd have thought I was crazy." He frowns. "No, I couldn't tell you."

It's more like he's talking to himself than me right now.

"But back then, I thought if I could make you hate me, you wouldn't want to be anywhere near me, and I wasn't..."

And he stops himself, turning his face away. Suddenly, everything clicks into place. When we were at school, all the times Jin made me cry, the things he said that hurt me.

"It was all to stop something like tonight from happening?" I blurt. "The whole 'I could never be with someone like you' thing?" He winces. "The 'stay the hell away from me'? That was because...?"

"Because you got an invite to the tournament." He looks away. "And I.. uh... well..." He stuffs his hands into his pockets self consciously. "I - I liked you. And I... didn't want you to go."

I stare at him, at the uncomfortable expression on his face, at the slight flush of his cheeks, and I smile. Then I start giggling. Then it evolves into a full fledged laugh. Jin looks confused, and he huffs a little, folding his arms.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing!" I reply, trying to stop my giggles, covering my mouth with my hand. "Sorry, Jin. It's just..."

"Just what?" he asks, the tone of his voice on the verge of a whine. It makes me laugh harder.

"Just that I'm glad you're not a schizo like I thought you were. And plus, you're getting so worked up about telling me you like me, but you had me on my back on my bed without batting an eyelid."

He smiles, a flash of mischief in his eyes. "Oh, so you've been_ thinking _about that, hmm?"

"What? Who said anything about - "

He silences me with a kiss, soft and sweet, guiding me backwards 'til my shoulders touch the wall.

"_I've_ been thinking about it." He murmurs, kissing me again. "Don't tell me you haven't." I want to say something smart, but whenever Jin kisses me, I turn into a gibbering idiot, so I think this time I'll keep quiet.

I wouldn't have had chance to think up a smart-ass remark anyway, because he pushes me against the wall, kissing me harder this time, one arm curling around my waist. I open my mouth a little bit, closing my eyes and melting into his embrace, my heart thudding against my ribcage as his lips move over mine. Kissing him... it makes my heart leap into my chest, it makes my breathing speed up, it makes me feel like I'm in freefall, and it's nice. I remember the last time he kissed me this way, when we were in my room and what he was doing made me dizzy and warm. I give a soft sigh as he pulls away to look at me.

Those gorgeous brown eyes of his are flickering with something I can't describe, and he pulls me close again, lowering his mouth to mine, stroking my back and then pressing my body against his. Our tongues slide over each other, and the tingle that's been running through me develops into actual shivering. Every movement sends twinges of electricity through me. Jin's hand runs from my waist to the small curve of my hip, and I'm aching for him to slip that hand over my thigh, and even maybe slip it between them, to gratify this need I have that I can't put into words. But he pulls away, breathing heavily.

"You're shivering." I'm lost in the darkness of his gaze. "Don't worry. So am I."

He takes my hand, pressing it to his chest, and I can feel the beating of his heart; _thud-thud-thud_, it's fast as mine.

"You feel that?"

I nod. I can't speak.

"That's what you do to me." He takes a deep breath. "And when this's all over, maybe we could finish what we started the other day."

My face flushes hot, and he smiles.

"That's up to you, though. You don't want to?"

"I really... I... I do. I want to." I can't look at him when I say it. Last time I confessed something like that, he went all weird on me and took off.

"So do I." He breathes, and kisses me once more. "I have to kill Toshin. For my mother's sake, and for myself too. But I'll come back."

"You promise?" My voice suddenly sounds very small and far away.

"I promise. But you have to promise me you'll get out of here. The boat should be here soon. Go back home."

"You'll come back too though, right?"

"After I've done what needs to be done, yeah."

I nod again. Nothing else needs to be said.

Jin flashes me one last smile, and turns, walking down the corridor deeper into the temple. I watch him until the darkness swallows him completely. Then I turn away, walking over to Hwoarang and sitting down while I wait for him to wake up. I'll keep my promise. I just hope Jin can keep his.


	36. Home

_A/N: Sorry for the wait with this one! I've been more focused on Restless than this for some reason, even though we're so close to the end. In fact, the next chapter will be the last. I hope you enjoy this one, and thanks for sticking with this story for so long.

* * *

_

Chapter 36: Home

* * *

"Ow." Hwoarang complains as I clean the blood from his wounds with antiseptic. I roll my eyes at him, putting the cloth down. 

"Don't be such a baby."

"It hurts!" he protests. "I hate fucking antiseptic."

"Well, tough."

We're in an infirmary. It's not the same one I recovered in earlier, this one's an empty one that we used Hwoarang's special method of unlocking to get into. It doesn't look like it's been used in a while, with a thick layer of dust over everything. There's no expiry dates on antiseptic though, right?

"Y'know what?"

"Hm?"

"After tonight, I can honestly say that nothing will ever surprise me again."

I smile at him, finishing up and throwing the used cotton balls in the bin. "Me too."

Hwoarang sighs, looking around the room distractedly.

"Do you wanna stick around for the finals, or can we go?"

* * *

A few hours later, the ferry's on its way back home, the sun shining cheerily in the cloudless sky as water surrounds us. There was no sign of Jin before we left, not that I'm surprised. But I kinda hoped he'd come back with me. I do have faith in him though, I know he'll be back as soon as he can. 

Besides, he'd damned well _better_ do after kissing me the way he did, and saying the things he said. Just thinking about it sends a blush to my face, and I shake my head as if that'll somehow get rid of it. I never thought anything like that would happen between us, or that he'd actually care about me the way I care about him. I just really hope that Jin can beat Toshin. I know he's a skilled fighter, but _Toshin..._

_I've done as you asked, Jin. Don't you dare break your promise._

I look up into the sky and close my eyes, letting everything fall away for a few seconds and just enjoying the feel of the sun on my skin. Hwoarang's the one I should be concerned about right now. He seems so listless, and that spark, that energy and humour I love about him isn't there. I've tried to talk to him, but I get the feeling he wants to be left alone at the moment. All I can do is wait for him to come to me, I suppose. My phone chirps to life in my pocket; Miharu's calling. I haven't even rang her to tell her we're on our way home.

"Xiao, how're you doing?" she asks brightly, and the sound of her voice makes me smile.

"I'm okay. Guess where me and Hwo are right now?"

"At the finals? TV's covering them. Wave for me!"

"Nope. We're on the ferry. We should be back in about an hour."

"Really? That's awesome!" she laughs. "I can't wait to see you. I'll meet up with you guys when you get - " She stops suddenly, and I hear her voice muffled through the handset: "I'm on the phone, mum!"

There's a pause, and then she's back.

"Hey, sorry, I've gotta go, mum's made breakfast."

"Your mum... made breakfast?" Mi's mother isn't known for her culinary skills. Miharu always jokes that she's has to go home because her mum's making takeaway.

"Yeah, she's been on a cookery kick ever since Aunt Kari bought her a recipe book for her birthday."

"Well, good luck with that."

Miharu laughs "Don't worry, I'm getting my brother to taste it first. I'll see ya."

Then she's gone, and I shake my head with a grin and snap my phone shut. Hwoarang hasn't moved from his spot leaning against the railing, staring down into the water as if it's the most fascinating thing he's ever seen. Right. I'm not letting him sulk. I don't care if he wants to be alone, I'm gonna _make_ him talk to me. I hate seeing him being moody, it's not natural for him not to be smiling for more than a few minutes.

The warm breeze ruffles through my hair as I walk over to him, and I brush it back behind my ears, leaning onto the railing next to him and breathing in the sea air.

"Hey, you." I poke him in the arm. He doesn't shift his gaze from the water.

"Hey yourself."

"Whatcha doing here on your own?"

"Just thinking."

"Colour me surprised."

Hwoarang smirks a little, moving away from the railing and stretching languidly. Some strangers I didn't see at the tournament stroll past, muttering to each other about God knows what, and I can hear a gull cry somewhere overhead.

"What is it?" I ask after a while.

"Nnh." he shrugs, putting a cigarette in his mouth and checking his pockets for a lighter. "Dammit."

"Come on. What's up?"

"I dunno. I guess..." he sighs. "I guess I just really thought Baek would show up at the tournament. Stupid."

"I'm sorry." It's lame, but I can't think of anything else to say. Plus, I feel a little guilty. I knew something had happened to Baek after I overheard Jin and Heihachi's little discussion. I should have told Hwoarang about it straight away. I just couldn't find the right words. Besides, back then I didn't even know what Toshin was. But even so, we could have found out together, and maybe Hwoarang wouldn't feel the way he does now.

"I know I act like I couldn't care less, but..." Hwoarang puts the cig back in the packet and turns to the water again. "I suppose I do care."

"Of course you do. He's like your dad, right?"

He makes a dismissive noise, but he doesn't answer.

"It's kinda weird living by myself. I dunno how I'm gonna carry on paying for everything."

I smile.

"I hear there are these things called jobs, Hwo. It's interesting. You do things and people give you money."

"Yeah, okay. Can you really see me stacking shelves?"

"It's nearly summer. There's gonna be plenty of jobs kicking around. I'll even get one with you if you want. I dunno, I'll _sell_ shoes instead of buying them for once."

He laughs, and knowing that I've helped cheer him up a little lifts my spirits. It's always the other way around with us. He's always the one who has to bother me until I'm happy again. It's nice to be able to return the favour.

"That's better. Actually got a smile out of you." I comment, and Hwoarang raises an eyebrow.

"If you wanted to make me smile, I can think of a few better ways to do it than that."

"I'm sure you can."

He must be feeling better if he's making comments like that. Tamer than usual, but still, typically Hwoarang. I stare out over the water, and there's land on the horizon. We're almost home.


	37. Monochrome

_A/N: Here it is, the last chapter. It's taken me over three years, but it's finally done. I'd just like to take this last opportunity to thank everyone who's ever read this story and given me feedback. I never would have completed this fic without you guys and girls._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 37: Monochrome

* * *

Miharu's blasting out Ayumi Hamasaki as I lounge on a pile of cushions in her bedroom. She turns to me with a smile, offering me some chocolate.

"I'm so damned glad it's summer finally." she tells me, sitting on the bed. "I don't think I could have coped with the inside of any more classrooms or any more stupid homework."

"Me too. But I promised Hwoarang that I'd get a job with him."

Miharu's eyes widen, and she immediately throws the bar of chocolate to me.

"A _summer_ job? I think you might need this."

I break off a bit, rolling my eyes at her and trying to focus on the music, the sunshine spilling through the windows, and being happy spending time with a friend rather than letting my mind wander to Jin. But I can't help thinking about him, worrying about him, wishing that I knew where he was right now. Miharu hasn't mentioned him since we met up at the train station after the journey home, because she seems to know without asking me that something happened. She asked me where he was and if he was coming back after the tournament, and I felt my throat tighten, my blood heat up, and for a moment I could hardly speak. Hwoarang gave me a sidelong glance, and I stared at the floor.

"Oh, he'll be back, I'm sure." he said.

But Heihachi Mishima returned with his Zaibatsu alone. Paul Phoenix was declared the winner of the tournament according to the results published on the website. Right now, I'm sorta trying to gather enough courage to contact Heihachi about Jin. If anyone in the world would know where he could have gone, it would be Heihachi. But I can't quite bring myself to ask him just yet. I think it's probably because I'm afraid of what the answer will be. It's funny how things are back how they used to be, but I'm so different now. But how could I ever be the same after the things that happened in the tournament?

Hopefully the summer job will help take my mind off this stuff. It'd be cool if Hwoarang and I could get jobs in the same place.

"Hey." Miharu's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Have you talked to Hwoarang lately?"

"No. I've tried calling him, but..."

"No answer." she nods knowingly. "It's not like him."

Hwoarang's different too. He seemed a little better when we got home, and when we met Miharu he was up to all his usual tricks, flirting with her, making comments about that night he'd lost his keys and had to stay in my room, smiling and acting as though nothing was bothering him. Miharu had seen the results online, and she asked him how he'd managed to get disqualified from his match. He turned to me, the spark fading from his eyes, his gaze softening, and then looked away.

"I was in the bar the night before. Overslept, didn't I?"

"Didn't you get a morning call?"

"I hate those things. Unplugged the phone."

Well, he can't use that as an excuse this time. I called his mobile, and it rang and rang. The next time, it went straight to voicemail, so I'm assuming he switched it off. I don't know why he would, though. Maybe the battery's flat and he lost his charger. The track on Miharu's CD changes, and she grins.

"I love this song." And she sings along as I listen from my place on the pillows.

_Maybe it wasn't there to begin with, that fun, sad, and kind story._

_Maybe it was a dream or illusion. Maybe I slept too long._

_

* * *

_

Later on, I go round to Hwoarang's place, just to make sure he's okay. There's no answer when I knock at the door, so I try the handle. It's not locked. Even so, I hesitate before I go inside, somehow feeling as though I'm doing something I shouldn't be. The place is a mess, but nothing I didn't expect from him. Hwoarang's not exactly the type to be concerned about tidiness.

"Hwoarang, you here?"

There's the sound of movement from the bedroom, and the door's ajar, but no one answers.

"Hey, is that you?" I hope he doesn't have a girl in there.

I approach the door, and before I can reach for it, it's pulled open and Hwoarang's standing in the doorway, his hair messy and his eyes dull.

"Hey."

He sounds pretty dejected, and I take a step towards him, worried.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure, everything's fine."

"No it isn't. You haven't been answering your phone, you haven't called me or Miharu. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

I glare at him, pushing my way past him into the bedroom as if it somehow holds all the answers. There's a bag on the bed stuffed with clothes and other essentials, and I turn to him questioningly.

"Are you going somewhere?"

He sighs, walking past me and into the kitchen. As I follow him, he grabs a crumpled letter from the table and throws it at me.

"Drafted."

"What?"

His mouth twists. "I get to go home. And shoot people."

"When?"

"I'm leaving next week."

"But...but..."

But what? What can I say to that?

"You can't...you can't go."

"I wish."

In that moment, everything shatters. I've already lost Jin, now Hwoarang's leaving too, going back to Korea, heading into a fight he might never come back from. Tears brim in my eyes, and Hwoarang pats my shoulder awkwardly.

"Don't start that. It'll be fine."

"How can it?" I swipe the tears from my face. "You're leaving."

"Xiao..." He closes his eyes, rubbing his forehead with one hand. "I can't do anything about it."

"But I... What about summer? We're supposed to be getting jobs together, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. But it looks like I've already got a job, doesn't it?"

I lower my head, trying to stop the tears, trying to be strong.

I'm exactly the same way a week later, standing next to Miharu as Hwoarang makes sure his bag's secure on the back of his bike. I can hide the fact that I'm crying by bowing my head, but I can't stop the sniffles. I hear Hwoarang laugh, and then his hand is under my chin, making me look him in the eye. I try to smile and fail miserably.

"Anyone'd think I was going for good." he says. "Stop crying."

"I'm sc-scared I'll never see you again." I sniff, and he rolls his eyes, wiping my tears with his thumb.

"Yeah, like we're gonna get rid of him that easy." Miharu comments.

"Exactly. I'll see you soon, kid."

He pulls me into a hug, resting his chin on the top of my head, and I take a deep breath, closing my eyes and concentrating on his arms around me and how warm he feels. But it's over all too soon, and he's looking at Miharu with a smile.

"See ya." she waves casually, but her voice is trembling.

"Yeah. I'll call you both when I get chance."

Then, as my vision swims, he's started the engine and he's riding off. I wipe my eyes and watch the tail lights of his bike until they disappear into the night.

* * *

It's been more a year since that day. My world somehow feels black and white, like it lost all its colour when Jin walked away into the temple shadows that night, and when Hwoarang left for Korea. I never got that summer job.

I miss Hwoarang so much. I can picture him by my side, talking with Miharu and I, teasing us, smoking a cigarette and ignoring our protests, and when I make a comment that could be suggestive, I can almost see him smirk, hear his voice. And Jin... I managed to contact Heihachi to ask about his whereabouts, and he told me that he wished he could help, but that as far as he was aware, Jin disappeared the day of the finals. Apparently he hasn't heard from him since. I got a letter shortly after, letting me know that my family and myself were under the protection of the Mishima Zaibatsu. It made me wonder if Heihachi somehow knew what had happened that night before the finals.

I have dreams that I wish I wouldn't wake up from. I dream that we're all together again, and everything's okay. I dream of a summer afternoon with a cool breeze, of laying in the grass with Jin by my side, staring into blue skies and kissing, touching, talking until dusk. I dream of riding empty highways on the back of Hwoarang's bike with my arms around his chest.

Sometimes it makes me wonder if those last moments I had with Jin were just an illusion, an unconscious dream. But I can remember the warmth of his skin, the rhythm of his heartbeat as though they were a part of me. I remember the promise he made, the promise he'd come back to me. How he made me feel as though everything was okay, that there was no need to worry. That we could carry on living like we did before the tournament.

And I remember the song Miharu was singing. The tune echoes in my mind, and I remember the last few lyrics the most clearly. They give me comfort, somehow. Like Miharu playing that song that day was a sign, that it meant something.

_It's ok, so I agreed. Because if it's fate like we said, then we can meet again somewhere._

All of us.


End file.
